


El Juego

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto no es romance... es un juego del que todos son piezas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piezas de juego

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de “extraños en la noche” (Greg/Irene). Toma elementos de “el regreso” (Gen-Lestrade!centric) y de “la muerte les sienta bien” (Sherlock/Irene). Esta historia me tomó buena parte del tiempo al inicio del año, aglaiacallia fue un sol estando conmigo en todo el proceso. La historia se compone de 6 partes. Sé que cada una es bastante larga, por eso daré una semana entre cada una. No vale la pena dividirla, lamento la extensión pero cada parte fue pensada como una unidad.

Irene Adler se había instalado con total comodidad en Baker Street a pesar de ser algo provisional. Su reincorporación a la sociedad londinense era condicionada y tomaría su tiempo. John no sabía exactamente cómo se había determinado que se quedaría con ellos. Tenía entendido que Mycroft quería que se quedara en otro lugar elegido por él, pero ella se había escapado de su guardia y se había instalado en Baker Street mientras encontraba por sí misma una instalación más apropiada. 

Sherlock había tenido a continuación una de sus infantiles rencillas con su hermano, lo que había tenido por resultado a Irene Adler en el 221B de Baker Street. 

Para fastidio de John, la encontraba a cada rato por el pequeño apartamento a pesar de que saliera con frecuencia. Ella solía hacer sus tres comidas del día fuera, para lo que tardaba horas arreglándose entre el baño y el cuarto de Sherlock. Se había instalado allí, le encantaba la cama y de cualquier forma, Sherlock casi nunca dormía. Si él retomaba su territorio, ella solía pasar la noche fuera. Igual, a pesar de que implicaba en muchas ocasiones encontrarse con el baño del apartamento ocupado, John lo prefería a cuando la mujer no salía. Entonces era normal encontrársela por allí, generalmente usando alguna de las camisas de Sherlock. Parecían ser su prenda de vestir favorita. 

A Sherlock le resultaba absolutamente indiferente que usara su ropa, su cama, su cuarto y su baño mientras no se metiera con sus experimentos, su violín ni sus casos. Tampoco parecía alterarlo verla por allí con solo su camisa o incluso alguna vez desnuda, mientras caminaba por el apartamento mientras busca alguna prenda o accesorio que había dejado por ahí. 

–¿Cuánto piensas quedarte? –Preguntó John a los tres días mientras se sentaba a la mesa con un bollo de pan que acababa de traerse de la panadería y una taza de café. Tres días que parecían una eternidad. 

Irene acababa de entrar a la cocina llevando una camisa blanca de Sherlock con los puños arrollados, el pelo suelto y los pies descalzos. Insistía en no llevar muchas cosas suyas al apartamento porque se iría pronto. 

La mujer se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomó su bollo de pan y le arrancó un pedacito con naturalidad, como si lo hiciera a diario. 

–No lo sé aún. 

John miró su pan como si no pudiera creerlo, mientras ella se comía el pedazo que había tomado. 

–Creí que estabas acostumbrada a cosas más… lujosas. 

Irene se encogió de hombros y se incorporó buscando a Sherlock con la mirada. 

–No tiene idea de los lugares en los que puede estar uno cuando está muerto, doctor Watson. 

Sherlock salió del baño en ese momento, envuelto descuidadamente en su bata y con el paño blanco al cuello. 

–Necesito esa camisa –declaró al mirar a Irene. Ella lo miró con fastidio y se la quitó, tendiéndosela con desgana. John desvió la mirada mientras apuraba su café y Sherlock tomó la camisa imperturbable.

Definitivamente, John Watson no se acostumbraba a eso. 

–––––––––––– 

–¿Cuándo se irá? –insistió John mientras regresaban hacia Baker Street. 

Sherlock se talló el abrigo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Era la tercera vez que su compañero abordaba el tema durante su salida. Le habría gustado que John se mantuviera enfocado. Necesitaba pensar en el caso, no en la mujer. 

–Pronto. 

–¿Por qué no la ayudamos a buscar un lugar para irse? –Propuso John con ímpetu– Tiene que haber algo. 

–Ya tiene un lugar –replicó Sherlock frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. A veces olvidaba que John no captaba las cosas con la misma rapidez con él. 

Era evidente que ese era el caso. John se detuvo un momento antes de seguirle el paso. 

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Algo más que un depósito para sus cosas? 

–Evidentemente –replicó Sherlock mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Tenían que volver pronto al apartamento. Lestrade llegaría en cualquier momento y no quería dar explicaciones sobre su implicación anterior en el caso para el cual iba a llegar a solicitarle ayuda. 

John parecía molesto. Lo estaba desde la llegada de Irene. Le habría gustado que se contuviera más. Si bien él había mantenido una apariencia indiferente a la presencia de la mujer, todo el arsenal que ella estaba utilizando para alterarlo estaba haciendo mella en su compañero de apartamento. 

–¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Sherlock resopló con fastidio. 

–Si observaras lo sabrías también. 

Por supuesto que él sí que sabía observar. Cuando Irene caminaba desnuda a su alrededor, le dejaba algo absolutamente claro: en algún lugar de Londres, la mujer tenía un lugar acondicionado para su detallado y elaborado cuidado personal. Había intentado deducir el lugar a partir de su ropa, pero siempre regresaba impecable, con rastros tan comunes e ínfimos que podían pertenecer a cualquier lugar. Sabía por ello que no podía ser un lugar lejano ni fuera del casco de la ciudad. 

Pero no iba a detallarle a John cómo sabía sobre el cuidado personal de Irene. Si bien su compañero parecía enterado de que había visto a Irene durante la época en que ambos estaban legalmente muertos, era una época sobre la que nunca hablaban. No tenía mayor sentido abordar el tema. Pero sí que recordaba la cantidad de complementos y aparatos que usaba la mujer, según había observado entonces. 

John frunció el ceño y por la manera en que apretó el paso, Sherlock reconoció evidentes signos de enojo. Había esperado una aclaración que no había llegado. 

–De cualquier forma, ¿por qué sigue en el apartamento entonces?

–Se irá –le aseguró Sherlock–, sólo está jugando. 

–Contigo –señaló John, no era tono de pregunta. 

–Por supuesto –respondió él embocando ya en la calle de su casa–. Aunque los resultados los está obteniendo contigo. No deberías dejar que te afecte. 

John no se tomó bien su comentario. 

–Oh, claro, debo tomar como normal tener a esa mujer caminando por el apartamento. Con tu ropa. O sin ropa. O como quiera andar. 

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada hastiada de incredulidad. 

–Deberías haberte acostumbrado ya. 

La risita irónica de John no tardó en presentarse. 

–––––––––––– 

Irene miró el reloj una vez más. Sería ideal que sus provisionales compañeros de piso se atrasaran, pero estaba segura de que no lo harían. Probablemente, Sherlock no querría que el inspector Greg Lestrade supiera que estaba involucrado en el caso mucho antes de que lo buscara.

Porque evidentemente, ella se mantenía informada de lo que estaba haciendo el único detective consultor del mundo. 

Era divertido estar allí. Aparte de las reacciones del doctor Watson, que eran siempre interesantes, le apasionaba la aparente frialdad e indiferencia de Sherlock ante su presencia. Ella sabía que estaba atenta a cada uno de sus pasos. En apariencia le daba igual lo que ella hiciera, pero tenía a buen recaudo todos sus documentos importantes y su computadora estaba blindada a cualquier posible revisión que ella quisiera hacer. En teoría se concentraba en algún experimento, pero ella podía ver lo lento que avanzaba. Si bien no levantaba la vista del microscopio o de los tubos de ensayo, sabía que sus oídos estaban atentos y que notaba cualquier cambio en la posición de las cosas del apartamento. 

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder y echarla de allí, aunque tenía que saber de sobra que ya tenía un lugar acondicionado para vivir. Después de todo, él sí conocía en qué lugares había estado mientras estaba muerta y sabía perfectamente que ella siempre encontraba comodidad donde fuera. 

Sabía que podría sacarlo de quicio muy fácil: fastidiar sus experimentos, tocar su violín, o inmiscuirse en sus casos. Pero precisamente el hecho de que fuera fácil era lo que hacía que no utilizara esos recursos. No. Después de todo, su época en Baker Street era provisional y pensaba disfrutarla. 

Miró por la ventana y vio a Sherlock y John acercándose. Parecían estar discutiendo. El doctor al menos, quien estaba alterado. Sherlock llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y el cuello del mismo levantado. 

Irene se mordió el labio inferior, le encantaba que hiciera eso. 

Se sentó de espaldas a la ventana y retomó la computadora. Mandó unas últimas instrucciones a Violet, su actual asistente, para que preparara su cena de esa noche. Luego se preparó para la entrada de ambos habitantes del apartamento. Estaba segura de que no esperarían encontrarla allí, no solía estar ya a esa hora. ¡Rutinas establecidas en tan poco tiempo! Incluso ellos serían vulnerables a la rutina: uno a tenerla y el otro a creer que todos los demás la tenían. 

Efectivamente, al entrar al apartamento ambos se callaron. Sherlock la observó un momento antes de quitarse el abrigo, mientras que el doctor se quedó mirándola un momento más. 

–Estás aquí –comentó John, ella sonrió ante lo innecesario del comentario. Él parecía sorprendido–. Y bien vestida. 

Tuvo que evitar reír para levantar la mirada hacia él con expresión de educada curiosidad. 

–¿Es esa una queja? 

Era cierto, había decidido que para aquella situación sería mejor estar vestida apropiadamente. En lugar de una camisa de Sherlock entreabierta o alguna salida de cama transparente, se había vestido por completo. Sin embargo, tampoco había optado por algún elegante vestido. En su lugar, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados a su figura y una blusa camisera con los dos botones superiores abiertos y los puños arrollados. Tenía que admitir que empezaba a acostumbrarse a las camisas, eran cómodas. 

Sherlock había vuelto a fijar la atención en ella. Podía notar en la tensión de su rostro que no le gustaba nada el hecho de haberla encontrado allí en ese momento. 

–¿Es esa mi computadora? –replicó el doctor, ignorando la pregunta de Irene y la tensión entre las otras dos personas en la habitación. 

La mujer miró el aparato como si le extrañaba la pregunta. 

–Oh sí, tiene unos problemas de seguridad terribles, doctor Watson. Pensé que podría ayudar a mejorarla. 

El doctor Watson avanzó hacia ella, parecía dispuesto a arrebatarle la computadora, pero era muy caballero para hacerlo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, divertida. 

–No, gracias –dijo él finalmente, sin que las palabras educadas escondieran su enfado–. No la quiero en la seguridad de mi computadora. 

Ella se encogió de hombros y la cerró, devolviéndosela. 

–Como prefiera. 

Finalmente, Sherlock habló. Sonaba serio, probablemente sospechaba algo. 

–¿Qué estás esperando? 

Ella lo miró como si no comprendiera a lo que se refería, aunque lo entendía perfectamente. 

–Nada, me apetecía un día calmado –sus ojos brillaron con malicia–. Pensé que si acababan el caso, tal vez quisieras cenar conmigo esta noche. 

La seriedad de Sherlock se acentuó si eso fuera posible. Irene escuchó la puerta de un carro cerrarse en la calle frente al edificio de apartamentos. Bien. 

–No te gusta la calma –replicó Sherlock ignorando la invitación, como hacía siempre. 

Irene ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con interés. No se equivocaba, no le gustaba la calma. En eso eran iguales. Por eso era que aquello funcionaba. 

Mientras esperaba, estaba sentada en el sillón, con las piernas recogidas sobre este. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un moño alto y un maquillaje cuidadosamente calculado para la ocasión. Pero no era sólo su aspecto lo que hacía en ese momento que Sherlock la viera así. O tal vez sí, pero no porque le gustara lo que veía. 

El detective empezaba a darse cuenta que ella sabía que su presencia en el apartamento no era un arma que pretendiera utilizar con él realmente, solo una entretención. 

Se escucharon los pasos en las escaleras y finalmente, Greg Lestrade apareció en la puerta del apartamento que los hombres habían dejado entreabierta al llegar. 

–Sherlock, no sé si estarás ocupado, ¡pero tienes que venir! 

Parecía que había corrido más que llegado en auto, considerando lo agitado de su aspecto. Estaba un poco más delgado que la primera vez que Irene lo había visto, pero parecía más atlético y repuesto. La atención del doctor Watson había gravitado hacia el recién llegado, pero la mujer notaba la mirada de Sherlock todavía en ella. 

Por su parte, Irene se concentró en el recién llegado, a quien le tomó tan solo un momento darse cuenta de que había algo distinto en el apartamento. 

Alguien distinto. 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y pudo ver la duda en ellos. El parcial reconocimiento. La mente esforzándose por pasar a través de la neblina del alcohol y el tiempo para aclarar su imagen. Fueron solo un par de segundos, pero Irene estuvo segura de que el inspector estaba seguro de que le resultaba conocida. 

–Buenos días –saludó el hombre algo inseguro, como si no tuviera claro lo que veía. Seguramente era así. 

–Buenos días –replicó ella con tranquilidad. 

La atención de Sherlock se dividió entonces entre el recién llegado y ella. Antes de que el doctor Watson intentara presentarla, desconocedor, al contrario de Sherlock, de que Greg y ella ya se conocían, el detective tomó su abrigo de la percha y se dirigió a la puerta. 

–Vamos, puedo ver que no hay tiempo que perder. 

El doctor parpadeó confundido y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando Greg, aun algo confundido, salió tras despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza. Siguía a Sherlock hacia la salida cuando el detective consultor se giró y lo encaró con seriedad.

–Quédate con ella –le indicó con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. 

Irene sonrió complacida aunque Sherlock no le diera la satisfacción de girarse a verla. Finalmente había anotado el punto que había estado esperando. 

–––––––––––– 

Irene se asomó a la ventana para verlos alejarse. Subieron al auto y se alejaron a toda la prisa que era permitido. Claro, Greg Lestrade no iba a romper los límites de velocidad. Era un tipo legal. Sonrió para sí ante la idea. No había tratado con mucha gente legal en su vida. Gente buena sí, la mayor parte sin embargo con oscuros secretos, deseos, indiscreciones, morales grisáceas… Gente problemática, gente liberal, gente retorcida… En realidad había conocido a muchas personas en su vida. 

Miró de reojo a John. Se había acomodado en el escritorio y estaba encendiendo la computadora. Contuvo la sonrisa antes de entrar en papel. Como sospechaba, el doctor no sabía nada de lo ocurrido durante la muerte de Sherlock. 

–¿Quién era ese? 

–Un inspector de Scotland Yard –respondió de mala gana. Estaba enojado porque Sherlock lo dejara allí, evidentemente. 

–Oh, ¿acostumbra Sherlock irse con ellos así de fácil? 

John lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. 

–Es Lestrade, con él suele acudir. 

–¿Solo? –Preguntó sin poder evitar la pulla. Pudo ver al doctor erizarse. 

–No, generalmente voy con él. 

El reproche en sus palabras era evidente. Irene le lanzó una mirada arrepentida y se acercó, utilizando su mejor expresión de arrepentimiento que era una mezcla de seriedad con la mirada baja. 

–No necesito una niñera –le señaló con un tono entre defensivo y de disculpa. 

El doctor Watson mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla. Irene sabía que en opinión del hombre lo que necesitaba era algo como un equipo de seguridad exclusivo que la vigilara. De cualquier manera no se hubiera ofrecido para el trabajo. 

Pero su enfado en ese momento no era con ella. Era con Sherlock. Pudo verlo hacer ese razonamiento mientras su ceño se fruncía viendo el monitor que continuaba en la página de entrada. John Watson no era un hombre legal en el sentido que Greg. Estaba segura de que estaría dispuesto a romper la ley mil veces por Sherlock. Pero era un hombre justo. 

–Lo sé –dijo finalmente. Lo vio dar unos clics sin obtener la respuesta que esperaba. Tecleó algunas palabras sin conseguir nada. 

–Bueno, supongo que este… Lestrade será de confianza –dijo ella asomándose por la ventana al lado del escritorio. 

El doctor Watson estaba tecleando de nuevo. 

–Sí, lo conoció mucho antes que a mí. 

Irene alzó ambas cejas, aunque el doctor no estuviera viéndola. 

–Ya veo. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Creo que capté solo el apellido. 

La pregunta le hizo gracia. Pudo escuchar su risa. 

–Greg –Se giró a mirarla como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso–. Sherlock tardó seis años en averiguar su nombre. 

Ella sonrió con aire cómplice. 

–Eso suena muy propio de Sherlock. 

El doctor Watson pareció recordar de repente que no pretendía tener complicidad con ella. Se giró de nuevo a la computadora y frunció el ceño. 

–¿Qué le hiciste a esta cosa? –Preguntó molesto. 

Irene se inclinó por encima de su hombro para ver la pantalla. Se aseguró de que su pelo le hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla y pudo sentirlo alejarse. Contuvo una sonrisa. 

–Se lo dije: un mecanismo de seguridad. Mire –dijo haciendo ademán de ayudarlo. 

–No –se negó de inmediato, mirándola a la defensiva de nuevo.

–Ya tiene una clave –le señaló ella–. Puede esperar a descifrar la clave que le puse, o dejarme ayudarlo. Sherlock podría ayudarlo, aunque la última vez tardó algunos meses en descubrir la clave que yo había utilizado, como recordará. 

Pudo verlo cerrar los ojos un momento. Era uno de sus métodos de autocontrol, lo había observado. 

–De acuerdo –dijo finalmente. 

Ella extendió los brazos para escribir por encima de él. Lo sintió removerse incómodo antes de levantarse para darle el campo. Ella se sentó y tecleó algo con rapidez. Un menú se expandió delante de ella. 

–Listo. Ahora sólo tiene que poner su propia clave. Le recomiendo algo muy personal. 

El doctor la miró con incredulidad. 

–Tenía entendido que lo mejor era algo al azar. 

Irene se levantó de la silla, de manera que podía verlo frente a frente. 

–Según se vea. 

El doctor pareció interesado en su respuesta.

–Aunque tardó meses, Sherlock pudo adivinar su clave. ¿Era algo personal? 

No le había dicho la clave. Irene contuvo la sonrisa aunque estaba segura de que sus ojos habían brillado al escuchar la pregunta. 

–Sí –admitió–. Lo era. 

El hombre frente a ella frunció el ceño. 

–No parece molestarle. 

Irene ladeó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Cuando alguien es capaz de descifrar una clave muy personal, es porque ha logrado acercarse lo suficiente para saberla. 

Sonrió ligeramente y se apartó de la computadora. Tomaría un libro y más tarde volvería a las preguntas. Sentía que era mejor darle un espacio al doctor en ese momento. 

–Sherlock podrá adivinar mi clave de cualquier forma –señaló el doctor en voz alta.

Irene puso una expresión de suficiencia al girarse a verlo. 

–Exactamente a eso me refería. 

–––––––––––– 

Aquel caso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Hopkins se había quemado las plantas de los pies caminando por los distintos sitios haciendo interrogatorios sin sacar nada en claro. Lestrade había dudado si ir a buscar a Sherlock. Sabía lo mal que se tomaba que lo buscara por un caso en el que no lo hubiera invitado a la escena del crimen originalmente, pero no tenía otra opción. 

Sin embargo, no se lo había tomado mal. De hecho parecía algo distraído y molesto, cosa bastante inusual tratándose de Sherlock. Lo distraído, no lo molesto. 

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Lestrade finalmente, cuando había terminado de describir el caso. Sherlock lo miró de reojo, como si quisiera saber a qué se refería–. Pareces distraído. John no vino… Estaba esa mujer en el apartamento… 

La expresión de Sherlock le indicó que había estado esperando que sacara el tema y le fastidiaba. Siempre sucedía cuando se salían del tema del caso que investigaban. Pero tenía que admitir que la curiosidad estaba justificada. 

En especial porque estaba seguro de que a esa mujer la conocía. 

–John estaba ocupado –replicó Sherlock finalmente, como si quisiera zanjar el tema sin importancia. 

Lestrade frunció el ceño. ¿Sería eso lo que sucedía? 

–¿Tiene una novia nueva? 

Sherlock giró la cabeza hacia él más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque su expresión se mantuvo inalterable. 

–¿Su novia? –Por el tono de voz, parecía que la idea le resultaba extraña, sino insultante. Lestrade se reprendió mentalmente: estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Hopkins. 

–Era solo una idea –se apresuró a aclarar. Sherlock parecía disgustado ahora–. ¿Es una cliente? 

–Algo así –masculló Sherlock. Le dirigió una mirada irritada–. ¿Por qué el interés? 

Lestrade fijó la mirada en el camino. 

Recordaba a esa mujer. No podía precisarlo exactamente, pero su imagen se relacionaba con Sherlock. No había sido parte de ninguno de sus casos en común, podía estar seguro. El problema es que fuera de los casos, tampoco había tenido mayor interacción con el mundo de Sherlock, excepto por aquellos oscuros lugares de su pasado con los cuales sabía que el detective ya no tenía relación. 

¿Había un mundo de Sherlock fuera de los casos? Claro, estaba Mycroft. Pero no, esa mujer no parecía del tipo de las escoltas y mensajeras que utilizaba el mayor de los Holmes. 

Tal vez el propio Sherlock podía sacarlo de dudas. 

–Creo que la conozco. 

–¿De dónde? –Preguntó el detective con indiferencia. 

Lestrade frunció el ceño. ¿Podía relacionar algo más con ella? 

–No lo sé –replicó con fastidio–. Pero estoy seguro de que la he visto antes. 

Sherlock torció el gesto antes de concentrarse en la calle que acaban de entrar, en la cual estaba el lugar al que se dirigían. 

–No creo que frecuentes sus círculos sociales –señaló. Al llegar al lugar bajó del auto y miró el apartamento donde se encontraba la escena del crimen aún acordonada, a pesar de haber sucedido un par de días antes–. Concentrémonos en lo que importa. Veamos si las pisadas descuidadas de todos los policías dejaron alguna prueba que valga la pena.

Lestrade se alegró de que al menos Hopkins hubiera supervisado la recolección de pruebas. En palabras de Sherlock era menos inepto que la mayoría, lo que en sí quería decir que más de una vez se había fijado en lo correcto aunque no tuviera la menor idea de qué se trataba. 

El detective consultor se sumió en el análisis del lugar. A Lestrade siempre le había gustado verlo moverse por las escenas del crimen. Todavía ahora, tiempo después de su reaparición, se sentía agradecido por su regreso y por la manera en que la culpa que había arrastrado durante los 3 años de su supuesta muerte hubiera sido perdonada. 

Culpa. ¿Por qué pensaba en ello? 

El recuerdo de los ojos de la mujer en el apartamento de Sherlock reapareció en su mente. 

Aquella brusca irrupción del pasado le valió un estremecimiento que debió ser visible. Al menos, por un momento, le pareció que Sherlock se había detenido y lo observaba. 

Salió de la escena antes de comprobarlo. No tenía aun un recuerdo concreto pero empezaba a sospechar de dónde la recordaba. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hacía en el apartamento de Sherlock? 

Le gustaría tener la capacidad de Sherlock para lograr que nada más importara. Sabía que esa era siempre la solución: centrarse en el trabajo. Tenía que controlarse y concentrarse en el caso. Era lo que había hecho toda la vida, pero costaba. 

–––––––––––– 

John suspiró y miró por encima de la pantalla de la laptop. Irene estaba sentada en el sillón, leyendo con aspecto concentrado un libro. Casi hubiera parecido inofensiva de no haberla conocido. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que incluso aquella posición tan ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor era calculada: la curvatura de su cuello, la inclinación de la cabeza sobre su lectura, la mano reposando en su regazo con los dedos extendidos mostrando la manicure perfecta. Todo. Desconfiaba instintivamente de ella. 

Sin embargo… 

Si John tenía algo claro sobre Irene Adler, era que Sherlock significaba algo para ella. Qué cosa, no podía estar seguro. ¿Un reto, un igual, un juego, una némesis? No lo sabía. Pero le resultaba claro que todo lo que estaba haciendo giraba alrededor de su compañero. A veces, John tenía la sensación de que lo que Irene quería era asegurarse de tener la atención de Sherlock. Sin embargo, podía hacer cosas increíblemente peligrosas o arriesgadas para ello. 

Tal vez, como su amigo, se aburría demasiado de otra forma. Pero la última persona que veía a Sherlock como el único capaz de ser su compañero de juegos había sido Moriarty y recordaba perfectamente cómo había terminado eso.

Sin embargo, no tenía la sensación de que Irene fuera tan peligrosa como Moriarty. Más que una psicópata deseosa de arrasar con todo por la diversión de destruir y enredar, la tenía por una egoísta indiferente a arrasar con lo que hiciera falta para alcanzar su placer personal. 

Se preguntaba qué tan delgada era la línea que separaba eso. También le inquietaba en ocasiones qué tanto le importaba a Sherlock aquello. ¿Le gustaba lo que fuera que tenía con ella? Eso parecía. ¿Confiaba en ella? No, no lo creía. Y aun así, en cierta forma lo hacía. ¿Por qué seguía alimentando aquello? 

¿Y qué había pasado en la época en que habían estado “muertos” ambos? Sherlock no había soltado prenda al respecto. 

La idea que cruzó por su mente era peligrosa. Lanzó otra mirada a la mujer, quien continuaba concentrada, acababa de dar vuelta a la página. Después de todo, Sherlock quería mantenerla cerca. 

Se restregó la cara con las manos. No quería inmiscuirse en eso, pero mientras ella estuviera en Baker Street estaba entre dos fuegos. No sabía que pensar además de su último intercambio. ¿Había intentado ser amable? ¿Quería averiguar algo? 

De cualquier forma, no podían seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo en pie de guerra y después de todo, tenían algo en común: Sherlock significaba algo para ellos. De una manera muy diferente, estaba seguro, pero continuarían teniendo en él un punto de unión que no podía ignorar. Frunció el ceño al recordar sus insinuaciones hacía mucho tiempo sobre la similitud entre ambos con respecto a su compañero. 

–¿Necesita algo, doctor Watson? –Preguntó Irene finalmente, sin levantar la vista del libro. Seguramente había sentido que la observaba mientras él se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos–. ¿Le está dando algún problema la computadora? 

John respiró profundo y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia el otro sofá. Irene levantó la vista del libro y lo siguió con la mirada. 

–No, está bien –replicó él. Se sentó frente a ella y supo que le faltaba decir algo más–. Gracias. 

Irene asintió. No dirigió la atención al libro, sino a su reloj. 

–Sherlock se tarda –comentó. 

John se encogió de hombros. 

–En realidad no, está en un caso. 

La mujer lo miró con interés, apoyando una mano en el libro para que no se cerrara. 

–¿No le preocupa? 

–Sherlock sabe cuidarse –replicó él tras pensarlo un momento. 

–Estará con ese inspector además, ¿no? –preguntó ella volviendo a su libro. 

John miró su reloj también. No le extrañaría que Sherlock ya se hubiera ido sin explicarle nada a Greg y estuviera siguiendo una nueva pista. 

–Tal vez –replicó aun con todo de duda–. Greg suele darle independencia para trabajar, Sherlock solo le lleva resultados. 

–Oh, suena a que confía con él –comentó la mujer con interés. Seguramente le resultaba extraño pensar que Sherlock se relacionaba con más personas.

–Sí, se conocen desde hace mucho –contestó el doctor–, se entienden, supongo. Tienen objetivos comunes. Aunque Greg tiende más a buscar hacer justicia con la resolución de los casos, llevar pruebas sólidas a juicio. Sherlock se centra más en el problema en sí. 

Generalmente le resultaría violento hacer una declaración así sobre su amigo porque entendía que no sonaba particularmente halagador. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que Irene podía comprenderlo perfectamente sin juzgarlo de manera negativa. 

–Una pareja hecha en el cielo –replicó ella con una expresión de interés–. Pero el inspector no parece un soltero casado con el trabajo. 

John desvió la mirada, tema delicado. 

–No, no está soltero –contestó guardándose para sí que sería mucho mejor que lo estuviera. 

–Oh –Irene lo miró con mayor interés–, eso va a favor de mi teoría. Diría que es un hombre en un matrimonio infeliz. 

Lo había dicho con la misma propiedad que él y sus colegas diagnosticaban enfermedades. Ella pareció notar que el comentario lo había impresionado. 

–Por favor, doctor, en mi campo de trabajo adquirí mucha experiencia para distinguir esas cosas. 

Doctor. Sentía que Irene iba por terminar de gastarle el título. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así fuera del trabajo. 

–¿Entonces? ¿Acerté, cierto? –Preguntó devolviéndolo a la conversación–. No lo vi lo suficiente para precisar más. 

John desvió la mirada otra vez. Era un tema delicado. Él prefería enterarse lo menos posible.

–Sí, supongo que sí –aceptó–. Greg está más centrado en su trabajo. 

Irene había dejado el libro de lado, parecía más interesada en la conversación. Suspiró con aire de entendida.

–Sí, conozco muchas mujeres con esposos por el estilo. Deteriora la relación. Claro, se pueden tomar algunas medidas… 

John frunció el ceño. La idea de atañerle a Greg toda la responsabilidad de la infelicidad en su matrimonio le parecía increíblemente injusta, considerando que su esposa era una arpía. 

–Espera un momento, no conoces a Greg –declaró con un tono defensivo que no intentó suavizar–. Su esposa no es ninguna mártir, créeme. 

Aquello pareció avivar su interés. Puso el libro en la mesita de la sala y se inclinó hacia él. Resultaban algo inquietantes sus ojos fijos en él. 

–¿Esposa infiel? 

John se reprendió por estar revelando esa información, pero Irene era un auditorio muy interesado. 

–Algo así. 

–¿Algo así? –Repitió ella con extrañeza–. ¿Es un matrimonio abierto? 

–Ella parece pensarlo –replicó él antes de pensar si era apropiado decirlo. Resopló, no iba a contarle toda la vida privada de Greg que él ni siquiera conocía, pero notaba que no iba a querer dejar el tema con facilidad. Su mirada atenta e insistente le estaba destemplando los nervios–. Mira, es una historia privada y dolorosa para él, ¿de acuerdo? Infidelidades, abandonos, reconciliaciones, es cosa suya. El punto es que Greg es una buena persona. Quizá demasiado comprometido con su trabajo, sí. Pero eso no lo hace malo. 

Irene asintió lentamente, como si estuviera procesando la información. Se hizo hacia atrás, recostándose en el sillón de nuevo. 

–No, no lo hace malo –repitió. Luego pareció reparar en que él la continuaba observando–. Es usted buen amigo de sus amigos, doctor Watson. 

Ahí estaba otra vez el calificativo. John se contuvo para no rodar los ojos. 

–¿Por qué siempre se refiere a mí por mi profesión y apellido? –Propuso precipitadamente. Supo de inmediato que se arrepentiría. 

Irene lo miró divertida. Pudo ver sus ojos chispear con picardía y ese aire de seducción que siempre la envolvía se hizo presente de nuevo. 

–Vaya, no sabía que teníamos tanta confianza para tutearnos, doctor.

John suspiró. Sí, se iba a arrepentir de eso. 

–Creo que la he visto las suficientes veces desnuda como para que me llame por mi primer nombre –replicó de mala gana. 

Irene lo miró entre pensativa y divertida. 

–En ese caso, no sé si yo lo he visto a usted las suficientes veces, John. 

–No me ha visto nun… –John se detuvo al ver su expresión y frunció el ceño. No quería saber por qué parecía burlarse de él. Vivían en el mismo apartamento por unos días, eso no significaba que hubiera podido verlo. ¿Verdad? 

Irene se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. 

–No se preocupe, John. Su virtud sigue intacta a mis ojos –podía sentir la burla en sus palabras, aunque le llamaba más la atención que siguiera usando el usted a pesar de usar su nombre de pila. Tal vez ella también quería mantener la distancia. La vio sonreír al mirar por la ventana–. Vaya, aquí tenemos al detective consultor de vuelta y no parece nada contento. 

–––––––––––– 

John notó como la atención de Irene lo abandonaba y se concentraba por completo en el recién llegado. Su postura también cambió. Del aspecto relajado y familiar que mantenía hasta momentos antes, su lenguaje corporal se tornó todo a la defensiva. Sin embargo, un inicio de sonrisa difícil de descifrar bailaba en sus labios. 

Cuando el doctor vio la cara de Sherlock al entrar supo que algo andaba mal. La seriedad con la que veía a la mujer en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con la fría indiferencia con la que la había tratado los días anteriores. John alternó la mirada entre uno y otro. Irene también lo notaba y no parecía preocupada o intimidada al respecto. 

Sherlock fue el primero en hablar. 

–Te dije que él no. 

Irene alzó ambas cejas, fingiéndose sorprendida por la acusación. De hecho, no pretendía lucir sorprendida. Era una burla muy clara. 

–Me dijiste que no volviera a ese bar y no lo hice. 

John notó como su compañero apretaba los puños. Solía hacerlo en situaciones muy intensas, no era algo común. 

–Tienes alguien dentro de la policía –declaró en tono de certeza absoluta–. Alguien te avisó que vendría para acá. Por eso el maquillaje y el peinado como el de aquella noche, para estimular su memoria. 

¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? John no entendía nada e iba a preguntar, pero la reacción de Irene lo detuvo. Esta vez sí estaba sorprendida, y de una manera grata, a juzgar por la manera en que sus labios se curvaron con satisfacción. 

–¿Recuerdas eso? Me siento halagada. 

Sherlock avanzó hacia ella, acortando considerablemente la distancia entre ambos. Estaba rígido, los músculos de su cara se veían tensos y sus ojos refulgían de una manera que John sabía reconocer como enojo. Un enojo que rallaba con la furia. 

–Conoces a alguien en la policía –repitió, ignorando su pregunta. 

–Conozco lo que le gusta –replicó Irene con descaro, un brillo malicioso en la mirada. 

La tensión entre ambos crecía a cada instante. John tenía la impresión de que ni siquiera recordaban que él también estaba allí. 

–Esperen –interrumpió John con voz fuerte, apelando a su sentido militar. Allí se estaba cociendo algo grave y tenía que entenderlo–. ¿Qué pasa aquí? 

Sherlock giró la cabeza hacia él. 

–¿Te preguntó algo sobre Lestrade? 

John parpadeó, confundido. 

–Sí –replicó sin entender aún la pregunta, ni cómo había podido saberlo su amigo–. ¿Por qué? 

Sherlock volvió a girarse hacia Irene y John pudo notar cómo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella, amenazante.

–Déjalo fuera de esto. 

Lestrade. Irene había estado averiguando sobre su vida privada. Sus relaciones. ¿Era posible que…? ¿Pero de qué noche hablaban Sherlock y ella? 

Un silencio tenso se formó después de la orden de Sherlock. Orden, porque no había otra forma de interpretarlo. John notó el peligro brillar en los ojos de Irene al elevarse ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies para acercarse un poco más a la altura del detective. 

–¿Fuera de qué? –Preguntó en un susurro que antecedió a una expresión satisfecha ante la ausencia de respuesta. Volvió a bajar a su altura habitual con la tranquilidad de quien ha dado un golpe maestro. 

En ese momento, John podía saber lo que Irene estaba sintiendo. Lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos, en la sonrisa contenida, en la postura de triunfo. Era claro como solían serlo pocas cosas para él, pero sabía lo que sentía: absoluta satisfacción. 

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlos, Sherlock había permitido que lo viera alterado. No sabía cómo habían sido las cosas cuando su amigo había descifrado la clave de su teléfono, pero en todos esos días Irene había tratado de alterar a su compañero y finalmente, lo había logrado. 

–Él no puede jugar a tu nivel –señaló el detective finalmente, y esta vez, su tono era de advertencia. 

John notó como el rostro de Irene se suavizaba un poco. 

–Oh, pero qué es esto… ¿Preocupación? ¿Sentimiento? –Había un rastro innegable de burla en sus palabras–. No te preocupes: me agrada Greg. 

John sabía que el inspector de Scotland Yard era lo suficientemente importante en la vida de Sherlock para que Irene tuviera razón. El detective volvió a ignorar la pregunta. 

–Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que hagas con Lestrade –remarcó el detective. 

–¿Por ti? –Replicó Irene entrecerrando los ojos. 

–Ten cuidado –repitió él, sin lugar a réplica. 

John se dio cuenta de que sentía la boca seca. No entendía bien de qué estaban hablando ni de dónde había salido todo eso, pero en resumen sacaba algo en claro: Irene iba tras Lestrade. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía. Pero sí sabía algo: una mujer como Irene podía causar estragos en la vida del inspector. 

Notó como Sherlock e Irene se sostenían la mirada todavía, ambos desafiantes pero dando por terminado ese encuentro. Irene se apartó del detective y dirigió su mirada hacia John, para sobresalto de este. 

–No se sienta mal, doctor –declaró la mujer–. Ya sabía casi todo lo que pregunté. Sólo quería saber si había algo nuevo. 

Los reclamos se trabaron en la garganta de John. No le daría la satisfacción de acusarla de haberlo utilizado, sonaba ridículo, en especial porque siempre había pensado que la mujer no era de fiar. Era su culpa haberse dejado usar. 

–Greg es una buena persona –dijo buscando el apoyo de Sherlock con la mirada, encontrándose con que este continuaba mirando a Irene de la misma manera que conjugaba enojo y advertencia. 

Irene sonrió ligeramente. 

–Lo sé –replicó con certeza. Luego giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia Sherlock–. Supongo que esto cancela las posibilidades de cenar juntos esta noche. Una lástima, porque me voy a mi propio lugar a partir de hoy. 

Por supuesto que Sherlock había tenido razón en cuanto a que la mujer ya tenía un lugar en el cual establecerse. Sin embargo, John dudaba que su amigo hubiera previsto que se iría de esa manera. 

––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Cuando Irene llegó a su casa le pidió a Violet que cambiara la cena por una comida ligera, no tenía mucha hambre. La joven se puso en ello de inmediato. Kate había sido su mejor asistente antes de desaparecer bajo el disfraz de la muerte, pero le gustaba muchísimo esta nueva chica. Se había tomado mucho trabajo para elegirla y no se arrepentía. Era lista, tenía un gusto exquisito y una conversación siempre interesante. Sobretodo, era discreta y no hacía preguntas ni juzgaba. Por eso y otros atributos físicos en particular, parecía hecha a su medida. 

Sin embargo, no quería su compañía en ese momento. Se acostó en su nueva cama, mucho más grande y cómoda que la de Sherlock, y vio su reflejo en el espejo en el techo. Una sonrisa triunfadora se expandió en sus labios al encontrarse con sus propios ojos. 

No necesitaba siquiera cerrarlos para remontarse a la sensación orgásmica de ver a Sherlock alterado. Ella lo había alterado. Había pulsado los botones correctos para sacarlo de quicio. Aunque fuera contenido, había podido apreciarlo. Había sentido la tensión en su cuerpo, el enojo que latía en sus ojos y sus deseos de poder dominarla para que no hiciera lo que él no quería. 

_“Déjalo fuera de esto”._

Un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió solo recordarlo. Estaba segura de que incluso John Watson había entendido perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en ese momento. 

Ese día se quedaría en casa. La sensación de triunfo le duraría todavía mucho más. Sin embargo, ya se pondría en marcha al día siguiente. Era hora de continuar con su vida. Su reinstalación en Londres estaba completándose, y con sus acciones de ese día había vuelto a poner tierra de por medio entre Sherlock y ella, algo de vital importancia para trabajar con tranquilidad. 

Sin embargo, se había asegurado de que le seguiría la pista de cerca. 

Oh sí, había sido una muy buena jugada. 

La pregunta era cómo realizar la siguiente. Si se mantenía alejada de Greg, Sherlock creería que había aceptado su advertencia. No quería eso. Por otra parte, había dicho algo que era cierto: Greg le agradaba. Además, la advertencia del detective parecía incluir algo más que la mera preocupación de un amigo. ¿Qué riesgos implicaba acercarse al inspector? Tendría que averiguarlo. 

Efectivamente, Sherlock tenía razón, aunque no se lo diría: debía ejecutar con cuidado su próximo movimiento. 

––––––––––––––––––– 

Abordar el tema de Irene había sido imposible durante las siguientes 24 horas aproximadamente. Sherlock se había sumido en absoluto en el caso que estaba llevando y había logrado que él hiciera otro tanto. El doctor trató de encontrar a lo largo de todo ese tiempo alguna señal en el detective que le indicara cómo se sentía con lo sucedido con la mujer, pero sin éxito. Tampoco notó nada diferente en Lestrade, quien estaba totalmente volcado con el caso. Hubiera intentado averiguar por medio de Hopkins si le había notado algo extraño, pero el joven inspector estaba muy entusiasmado con la investigación, como siempre que tenía oportunidad de trabajar directamente con Sherlock. 

Cuando regresaron al apartamento, sin embargo, el tema los estaba esperando. Concretamente, John encontró una nota sobre la mesa con su nombre en el sobre. Solamente su nombre de pila. 

Miró a Sherlock, pero él había tomado su violín y miraba por la ventana, sacando notas del instrumento distraídamente. 

Abrió la nota, seguro de su remitente: 

_“Querido John, volveré a recoger el resto de mis cosas en otro momento. Probablemente a la hora del desayuno algún día, me encanta el pan que compras. Irene.”_

El doctor tuvo que leer la nota un par de veces para creerse que era real. Parecía realmente la nota de una ex compañera de apartamento, como si nada hubiera sucedido más que un simple traslado de residencia. Resultaba extraño que dejara una nota, acostumbrada como estaba a los mensajes. 

Aunque bien pensado, nunca se había comunicado por esos medios con él. 

–¿Qué dice la mujer? –Preguntó Sherlock todavía mirando por la ventana. 

John se sobresaltó, claro, ¿acaso pensó que no lo notaría? 

–Nada –replicó guardándose la nota en el bolsillo–. Que vendrá luego por sus cosas. 

Sherlock sacó una nota larga al violín. Estaba inusualmente calmado, considerando lo sucedido. 

–¿Qué te preguntó sobre Lestrade? –Preguntó mirándolo un momento, mientras acomodaba de nuevo el violín en su hombro. 

–No mucho. Si estaba casado, si era un matrimonio infeliz... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sherlock?

El detective se tomó un tiempo más antes de contestar. John empezaba a sentirse alarmado por su calma. 

–La mujer tiene curiosidad. 

–No –replicó John acercándose–. Lo que oí sonaba… peligroso. 

–La curiosidad puede ser peligrosa –replicó Sherlock mirándolo de reojo. 

Aquel era un buen punto, aunque John se preguntó si lo decía por Irene o por él. Sentía que la curiosidad iba a acabar con sus nervios. No había preguntado nada hasta entonces, pero ahora estaba justificado. 

¬–¿De qué noche hablaban? –Preguntó al fin tras dudarlo unos momentos. Sherlock lo ignoró, lo que acrecentó la sensación de malestar que había venido creciendo en él desde el enfrentamiento que había presenciado–. Los oí, hablaban de una noche en específico.

–Así es –replicó Sherlock, pero no añadió nada más. 

–¿Tengo que descifrarlo? –Preguntó John entonces–. ¿Es eso? Bueno, es obvio que ustedes tienen más historia de la que yo conozco. Sé que se vieron durante la época en que ambos estaban convincentemente muertos y supongo que en algún momento Irene se encontró con Greg y te diste cuenta. ¿Voy bien? 

Sherlock dejó el violín a un lado y lo miró serio. 

–Bien –replicó con ese tono serio y formal tan característico suyo que se tornó sarcástico al continuar hablando–. Muy útil. 

–Ahora ella quiere sacarte de quicio usando a Lestrade –añadió John, sintiendo como se acrecentaba en su interior la sensación de alerta que tenía cuando Irene estaba cerca–. ¡Tenemos que hablar con él!

Sherlock hizo un gesto de disgusto y se dirigió al sofá, llevando el instrumento con él. 

–¿Qué pretende la mujer? –Preguntó en voz alta, como si quisiera que él le ayudara a descifrarlo. 

–Sacarte de quicio –respondió John de inmediato–. Fue muy obvio. 

El detective entrecerró los ojos, dejando que sus dedos vagaran por las cuerdas del violín. 

–Vayamos más allá de lo obvio, ¿quieres, John? ¿Qué crees que desea? 

John resopló. 

–A Lestrade –replicó–. Debemos hablar con él. 

Sherlock negó, mientras volvía a levantar el arco del violín. 

–No sería la primera mujer disfuncional en su vida. 

–Bueno, ya sabemos cómo le va con solo una –replicó John sin poder creer las palabras de Sherlock ni el tono calmado que estaba utilizando–. ¿Es que no te preocupa? ¡Te preocupa! ¡Yo estaba aquí ayer cuando te enfrentaste a Irene! 

El rostro de Sherlock se endureció.

–Estaba buscando una reacción en ella. 

–¡Oh, ella sí que encontró una en ti! –Replicó John de inmediato. A él no podía engañarlo: la mujer lo había alterado–. Tienes que hablar con Greg. 

–¿Y qué? ¿Prevenirlo? –Preguntó con un ligero tono de burla.

John empezaba a perder la paciencia. Se puso de pie junto al sillón, de manera que tenía que ver hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock. 

–Irene Adler es peligrosa. Te gusta exponerte al peligro, bien. Pero Greg no tiene por qué hacerlo. 

El ceño de Sherlock se acentuó un poco y su mirada se apartó de la de John, concentrándose en el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana. 

–Este juego no es sobre él. 

John cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. 

–No es un juego, Sherlock. No puedes sentarte ahí a esperar el próximo movimiento de Irene si Greg puede resultar mal. Tienes que tomar precauciones. 

El detective continuó en la misma postura. 

–No basta con prevenir un movimiento. Hay que conocer la estrategia –susurró levantando el arco del violín.

John se dio cuenta de que era tiempo perdido. Se pasó una mano por la cara pero ni siquiera así podría despejarse. Estaba cansado por el caso y las emociones acumuladas desde el día anterior. Era mejor irse a su habitación y dejar al detective solo con su violín.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al cuarto, empezó a escuchar las melodías poco uniformes del instrumento y tuvo claras dos cosas: Sherlock no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba y era mejor que él se resignara a que no iba a poder dormir.


	2. El juego de la curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "–La mujer tiene curiosidad." "–No. Lo que oí sonaba… peligroso." "–La curiosidad puede ser peligrosa –replicó Sherlock mirándolo de reojo." (Capítulo 1: Piezas de juego)

Habían tenido un día tranquilo, como solía suceder después de un caso lo suficientemente interesante para tener a Sherlock trabajando con ellos. Hopkins tenía que admitirlo, un día de calma no le caía mal a nadie. Se quedaban en la oficina haciendo papeleo, lo cual era bastante aburrido, pero implicaba descansar los pies adoloridos, los golpes recibidos en las persecuciones o cualquier otro contratiempo. Incluso daba tiempo de robarle algunos minutos al día y dormirse en la silla en medio informe. 

Solo esperaba que la quietud no se extendiera más allá de dos días. Sabía que era políticamente incorrecto, pero nadie podía reprochárselo si no lo decía en voz alta: no se había hecho inspector para tener días calmados. 

Sin embargo, con solo un día de reposo no estaba con ánimo de quejarse. Además, para celebrar el éxito del caso, Lestrade y él irían a comer fuera. 

–También podríamos salir más tarde –le comentó mientras bajaban las escaleras. Podían usar el ascensor, pero había que esperarlo. Ambos preferían moverse con fluidez y bajar gradas era bueno para la condición física que nunca estaba de más, aunque Hopkins sabía que él tenía mucha más que su jefe y compañero. Cosas de la edad–. Creo que un grupo de inspectores van para ese bar nuevo del que estaban hablando. ¿Quiere ir? Yo podría llevarlo a casa después. 

Lestrade sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo. A veces Hopkins no sabía si le molestaba o si apreciaba sus atenciones, pero en realidad le gustaba mucho trabajar con él. Lo admiraba y lo respetaba. ¿Era extraño que quisiera ayudarlo en lo posible? De todas maneras él era así: siempre quería ayudar. 

–No puedo –declaró Lestrade viendo su reloj, seguramente para calcular a qué hora tenían que volver–. Le prometí a mi esposa que cenaría con ella si el día era tranquilo. 

Claro. Su esposa. Hopkins se limitó a brindarle su expresión apenada por el rechazo de los planes, pero se mordió la lengua. No saldría nada bueno de decirle que su esposa no dudaría en irse de fiesta. 

Siempre olvidaba considerar a la señora Lestrade dentro de la ecuación cuando pensaba en su jefe. El olvido era justificado, o eso creía él. Cuando lo había conocido en persona, estaba separado desde hacía algún tiempo. Había escuchado a Anderson y a Donovan hablar sobre los problemas maritales de Lestrade, pero generalmente se referían a la repulsión que la esposa le tenía a su trato con Sherlock. 

Después de todo, Anderson y Donovan tenían una extraña fijación con Sherlock Holmes incluso cuando se creía que estaba muerto. 

Cuando él empezó a trabajar con Lestrade, era un tipo solitario y apartado. No era de extrañar considerando los problemas que había tenido dentro del cuerpo después de la caída en desgracia de Sherlock. Tras el regreso del detective consultor algunas hipócritas inspectores habían vuelto a acercarse a Lestrade poco a poco en busca de tomar contacto de nuevo con el reaparecido. 

Sin embargo, con el regreso de Sherlock se había dado otro cambio en la vida del inspector: su esposa había regresado también. No era que Lestrade le hubiera contado lo sucedido a Hopkins. Simplemente un día le dijo que tenía que irse temprano porque su esposa lo esperaba. En otra ocasión los escuchó discutiendo por algo tan trivial como un color de pintura y de repente se vio trabajando con un compañero casado. 

Luego todo había sido muy confuso. Lo que era mucho decir, considerando la propia experiencia de Hopkins en lo que a mujeres y relaciones se refería. Lestrade solía responder a cualquier pregunta sobre el tema que su esposa y él estaban “decididos a arreglarlo”, “trabajando para salvar lo suyo”, “mejorando”. 

Tiempo después Hopkins se enteró de que no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía, ni la segunda. Simplemente era la vez que había durado más tiempo separado. 

–Podríamos ir solo un rato –insistió Hopkins–. Estará divertido. 

Lestrade le dirigió una mirada que solía usar solo con él, como si no se creyera que en verdad se estaba portando de esa manera. 

–Puedes ir solo –le recordó. 

Claro, pero esa no era la gracia, pensó Hopkins. Le hubiera gustado hacer algo para animar a su jefe. Desde el caso que habían estado trabajando con Sherlock parecía pensativo e incluso algo distante, como si pensara en algo que requería la mayor parte de su concentración. 

–Entonces yo estaría trasnochado mañana y usted no, ya sabemos cómo resulta eso para mí –señaló Hopkins con tono ligero. 

Al salir del edificio de Scotland Yard, se estremeció. No era invierno todavía, pero no era posible ignorar el frío. Tampoco salir sin abrigo. 

Lestrade rió al verlo mirar hacia dentro del edificio con el arrepentimiento escrito en la cara por no haberse llevado su abrigo. El inspector ya se había ceñido el suyo y lo miraba con una chispa de burla amistosa en la mirada. 

–¿Le importa? –Preguntó Hopkins mirando hacia el interior del edificio de nuevo. 

Lestrade negó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todas las personas en la calle andaban abrigadas. De repente, Hopkins notó como su mirada se fijaba en algo en el pequeño café al otro lado de la calle. 

–Ve por tu abrigo –le indicó sin girarse a verlo. Hopkins intentó descifrar en qué o quién había fijado su atención. En las mesas de afuera solo había una mujer guapa cuyo rostro le era difícil de descifrar desde donde estaba. Se le hacía familiar aunque no podía decir de dónde–. Te esperaré en el café del frente. No corras. 

Hopkins asintió y corrió al interior del edificio. Luego recordó las palabras de Lestrade e intentó no correr demasiado. 

Tal vez aquella indicación se había referido a alguien o algo que su jefe había visto en el pequeño café frente al edificio. 

Tal vez necesitaba algún tiempo para algo. 

A Hopkins le hubiera gustado que en ocasiones, Lestrade le hablara más claro. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

En un inicio, Greg había pensado que su vista lo engañaba. Bueno, más que su vista, su percepción. Había pensado tanto en esa mujer en los últimos días que verla de repente allí, al otro lado de la calle, tomando tranquilamente un café, parecía una visión. 

Mientras Hopkins entraba al edificio, él cruzó la calle hacia el local. Al entrar, la mujer no levantó la vista del libro que tenía en la mano. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, aunque no pudo definir a qué se debía: ¿expectación de encontrarla de nuevo? ¿Miedo de descubrir cuáles razones había llevado a la misteriosa mujer del bar en el apartamento de Sherlock? ¿O era acaso el recuerdo en sí de aquella mujer pidiéndole que se marchara con él en un bar oscuro y sombrío años atrás? 

Le había costado recuperar el recuerdo en un inicio. Tampoco ahora lo tenía demasiado claro. Había bebido, pero además se encontraba inmerso en un ciclo de culpa y tristeza por el que nadie podía haber reprochado a su esposa por decir que estaba insoportable en esa época. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquella mujer había sido perturbador por mucho tiempo: la mano suave sobre su hombro, los labios sobre su mejilla, los ojos que lo invitaban a salir con ella de allí. 

Si no la había reconocido de inmediato era probablemente porque su recuerdo resultaba tan inquietante que le costaba precisarlo como algo real. En su memoria, sus palabras, su voz y su tacto eran más claros que su rostro. 

Aunque siendo sincero, había intentado olvidar esa conversación muchas veces. 

Cuando le dieron su café para llevar, muy caliente para tomarlo de inmediato, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y se dirigió a la salida. 

Se encontró entonces con la mujer mirándolo directamente. Ahora, teniendo la casi absoluta certeza sobre quién era y una distancia más corta entre ambos, no tenía dudas. 

Era ella. 

–Greg Lestrade, ¿cierto? –Preguntó la mujer antes de que él hablara. 

El inspector asintió, acercándose un paso y quedándose frente a ella, sin tocar la mesa en medio de ellos. 

–Me gustaría recordar su nombre mejor –replicó él. 

La mujer sonrió y Lestrade se dio cuenta de que si bien los detalles eran confusos en su mente, seguía teniendo la capacidad que él recordaba para eclipsar el resto de cosas a su alrededor. 

–Irene –respondió ella sin mostrar la menor seña de molestia–. ¿Quiere acompañarme? 

Lestrade miró hacia el edificio de Scotland Yard. 

–Estoy esperando a mi compañero. 

Ella le restó importancia al comentario agitando la mano hacia un lado. 

–Puede esperarlo conmigo. 

Lestrade dudó un momento y ella empujó con suavidad la silla hacia él con un pie, por debajo de la mesa. Miró una vez más hacia el edificio y no encontró rastros de Hopkins. Se sentó en el lugar ofrecido, obteniendo una sonrisa complacida de la mujer que se había identificado como Irene. 

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, hasta que Lestrade no pudo evitar reír un poco y ella hizo otro tanto. La situación era extraña. Era distinto verla a la luz del día, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo una luz particular, incluso sin fuego y velas de por medio. 

–Supongo que me recuerda –declaró Irene con seguridad–. Me preguntaba si lo haría. Hace algún tiempo ya. 

–Bastante tiempo, pero la recuerdo –declaró él sin hacer referencia a sus razones para hacerlo–. Aunque no volvió por aquel bar… 

Ella le dirigió una mirada enigmática antes de beber del líquido transparente que tenía en su copa. 

–Usted dejó de ser un asiduo también –le señaló. 

Lestrade tenía que admitir que se enorgullecía de haber vuelto poco a esos lugares. Solía hacerlo en aquella época para encontrar algo de tranquilidad en el anonimato. Ahogar penas y culpas. Ella había tenido razón con el diagnóstico que le había hecho en su momento. 

–¿Vive en Londres? –Preguntó Lestrade lanzando otra mirada hacia el edificio de su trabajo. 

–Por un tiempo –declaró ella dejando a un lado su copa. Su mirada se fijó en la mano de él que sostenía el café–. Veo que sigue casado. 

Lestrade levantó un momento el dedo anular sin soltar el vaso de café y sonrió ligeramente incómodo. 

–Sí, así es. 

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa, como si quisiera verlo mejor. 

–Me pregunto si debería felicitarlo por eso –musitó, y Lestrade notó como sus labios se quedaban entreabiertos al terminar la oración. 

Desvió la mirada. ¿Qué tanto tiempo le tomaba a Hopkins recoger su abrigo? 

–Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí –comentó ignorando su comentario. 

Notó como la mujer sonreía con cierto aire de malicia que le llamó la atención. 

–Es un policía… no puede creer que coincidencias. 

Lestrade tuvo una extraña sensación de ahogo mientras las palabras hacían eco en su mente. ¿No era casualidad? ¿No era coincidencia encontrarla ahí? Pero eso significaría que estaría allí a propósito. ¿Por qué? Y si eso no era casualidad…

Su rostro reflejó una expresión de desconfianza. 

–¿Tampoco es coincidencia que estuvieras en la casa de Sherlock hace unos días? 

La mujer se puso rígida ante la pregunta. Parecía incómoda. 

–Sherlock y yo nos conocemos de hace un tiempo –declaró con reticencia. 

Lestrade frunció el ceño ligeramente.

–Había tenido la impresión de que no lo conocías. 

La mujer se mostró un poco turbada ante la aseveración. Desvió la mirada un momento. 

–Cuando se ha recurrido a Sherlock Holmes nunca ha sido por algo particularmente agradable –lo miró entonces a los ojos, se notaba que se sentía segura de lo que decía–. No me apetecía hablar de ello el día que nos conocimos. Aunque sabía que tenía razón: no podía ser un fraude. 

Tenía sentido. Después de todo habían sido dos extraños hablando en un bar. Que él hubiera estado en un estado deplorable como para hablarle de su vida, no significaba que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. 

–¿Lo comprendes? –Preguntó ella inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa, como si su reacción al respecto le preocupara. Había dejado de hablarle de usted y parecía a punto de pasar la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de él. 

Lestrade asintió. 

–Claro, se entiende. ¿Ahora buscabas su ayuda de nuevo? 

Irene se mostró aliviada ante su respuesta, como si le hubiera preocupado realmente obtener una respuesta negativa por su parte. De cualquier manera, él mismo tuvo una sensación de alivio al ver que el rostro de la mujer se relajaba. No le hubiera gustado disgustarla. 

–Sherlock y John me ayudaron en algunos detalles de mi reinstalación en Londres. 

La idea le hizo gracia y no pudo esconderlo. La idea de Sherlock llevando cajas para alguien más cruzó su mente haciéndolo reír. Irene lo miró intrigada. 

–Lo siento –replicó él a su mirada–. Es solo que no debes conocer a muchas personas en Londres. Sherlock no es la primera persona a la que le pediría ayuda con algo que no sea un caso. 

Irene sonrió entonces, probablemente había entendido su punto.

–No he mantenido contacto con muchas personas en la ciudad, es cierto –contestó al tiempo que hacía un lado el vaso del que había estado tomando y buscaba su cartera–. Espero cambiar eso en el futuro. 

La significativa mirada que le dedicó hizo a Lestrade pensar que debía darle su número de teléfono. Tan solo tenía que meter la mano en su abrigo y sacar una de las tarjetas que le daban a los testigos para que se comunicaran con ellos si sabían algo más en algún caso. 

Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sacar la tarjeta. 

–Oh, aquí viene tu compalero –declaró la mujer antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo. Se giró y vio en efecto a Hopkins esperando para cruzar la calle. La mujer se levantó y él hizo otro tanto. Ella rodeó la mesa y lo miro frente a frente–. Te dejo, tengo mucho que hacer todavía. Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Greg. 

Él sonrió ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, mirándola con duda. 

–¿Esta vez te veré de nuevo? 

Irene sonrió con complicidad. 

–Creo que sí. 

Se giró y se alejó de él con paso rápido y firme. Ahora que la veía de pie notaba que llevaba un vestido celeste claro, corto pero elegante. 

Vio como Hopkins se detenía para dejarla pasar y cómo su expresión se transformaba. Una vez desaparecida la mujer de su vista, el joven detective se acercó a él con rapidez. 

–¿Estaba hablando con ella? –Preguntó aceleradamente. 

Lestrade lo miró con extrañeza. 

–Sí. ¿La conoces? 

Hopkins lanzó una mirada incrédula hacia la puerta. 

–No estoy seguro, pero se parecía mucho a… –se interrumpió y lo miró de nuevo– ¿La conoce? 

Lestrade se cruzó de brazos, no entendía la actitud del joven inspector. 

–Se llama Irene. 

El nombre pareció aclararle las cosas y alterarlo todavía más. Por un momento, Lestrade tuvo la extraña sensación de que el hombre se arrepentía de no haberle pedido un autógrafo o algo. 

–¡Irene Adler! Creía que había muerto o… al menos no se sabe de ella hace años en Londres. 

¿Hopkins sabía quién era? Había dicho el nombre con total seguridad, y ahora, por su expresión, notaba que él no tenía idea de qué hablaba. 

–¿En serio no sabe quién es? Todo el que es alguien en Londres sabía de ella –le aseguró con aire de entendido. 

Lestrade alzó las cejas. 

–¿Y tú eres alguien en Londres? 

Hopkins negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía con burla ante la idea.

–No, pero leo sobre los que son alguien. Irene Adler estuvo inmersa en un par de escándalos sexuales sonados. Uno de un político y el otro de un escritor y su esposa con quienes mantuvo un romance a la vez. Se decía que era una dominatrix de mucho prestigio entre la clase alta aunque nadie admitiera abiertamente utilizar sus servicios. 

Lestrade no se había esperado esa declaración.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La próxima vez que estuviera en alguna residencia de la mujer, Sherlock estaba decidido a robarle una muestra del perfume que utilizaba. John podría interpretar aquella determinación de muchas maneras, todas sentimentales y equivocadas. Lo que realmente quería era hacerle un análisis químico. Tenía que tener alguna sustancia particular que hiciera el olor tan increíblemente resistente. La señora Hudson había lavado esa bata ya varias veces, habían limpiado los sillones, lavado las sábanas y John había puesto todas las pertenencias de la mujer en una caja para que su visita a recogerlas fuera breve. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el rastro de ese olor. 

Lo peor era que tras el tiempo en que Irene se había quedado con ellos, casi se había acostumbrado. No era un olor desagradable, al contrario. Pero era demasiado persistente. 

Estaba acostado en el sofá y si no sucedía algo pronto, le pediría a John su revólver. Aunque creía haber notado a John salir. O tal vez estaba en su habitación. Le mandaría un mensaje de cualquier forma si llegaba el momento. 

Sin embargo, sus cálculos no podían estar tan errados. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la marcha de la mujer. Ya tenía que haber hecho su movimiento. 

Finalmente escuchó pasos en la escalera. Sonrió para sí. Bien, al fin algo de acción. Aunque hubiera preferido que se tratara de un caso. Tal vez así era. 

De cualquier forma, era Lestrade, sabía distinguir sus pasos. 

El inspector entró con paso normal al apartamento, saludó y preguntó por John. Sherlock lo miró de reojo para darse una idea general: día en la oficina, almuerzo con Hopkins, vería a su esposa para la cena. Había pasado desconcentrado toda la tarde, estaba preocupado y había estado realizando búsquedas en Internet. 

Hum. Menos mal que la página de La Mujer ya no existía. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó tras unos incómodos minutos para Lestrade, quien miraba a su alrededor decidiendo cómo empezar a hablar. 

John probablemente le habría dicho que era maleducado, pero en realidad le estaba ayudando a ir directo al tema. 

–Pasaba por aquí –comentó con ese tono suyo de broma nerviosa que no solía aliviar ningún ambiente–. Quería preguntarte algo. 

–Eso es obvio –replicó Sherlock con fastidio. 

Lestrade estaba mostrando todo su repertorio de gestos ansiosos. Humedecerse los labios, pasarse la mano por el pelo, apretar los puños, todos. Predecible. Aburrido. 

–Sobre una conocida en común –dijo finalmente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró fijamente, de pie frente a él. 

–Oh –dijo Sherlock girando la cabeza para mirarlo pero aun sin levantarse. 

–Justo hablamos de ella el otro día –continuó Lestrade. Seguramente lo había preparado de camino–. Estaba aquí cuando vine a buscarte para el último caso. 

Sherlock asintió y esperó. No iba a adelantar más que aquello que Lestrade fuera a preguntar. El inspector por su parte hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta. Sherlock podía calcular el tiempo en que tardaría su ceño en fruncirse. 

De hecho, no se hubiera equivocado. 

–¿Y bien? –insistió Lestrade. Parecía de mal humor. De hecho, estaba enojado pero se estaba conteniendo–. Hablo de Irene. Irene Adler, creo. 

–Lo sé –replicó Sherlock con calma–. Pero no has preguntado nada. 

Lestrade chasqueó la lengua y pareció molestarse más, aunque Sherlock no estaba seguro si con ella o con él. 

–La vi hoy –declaró tras un momento–. Hopkins la vio también. 

Oh. Eso Sherlock no lo había esperado y sospechaba que la mujer tampoco. ¿Qué relevancia podía tener el joven inspector en todo aquello? Interesante. Hopkins siempre era una variable importante a considerar de la cual Irene no sabía nada. 

–Ella no suele pasar desapercibida –comentó Sherlock con impaciencia. 

–Hopkins la reconoció. Dice que es una dominatrix de clase alta que estuvo desaparecida por años. 

Vaya. Esa era una variable interesante. Irene probablemente no había querido revelar esa faceta tan pronto. O tal vez esperaba que le tocara revelarla a él cuando el inspector lo confrontara. Se incorporó en el sofá con un movimiento perezoso y miró a su alrededor con desgana. 

–No estaba trabajando aquí, si es lo que quieres saber. 

Lestrade resopló disgustado. 

–No, sé que no. Me preguntaba más bien cómo te habías relacionado con una mujer de su clase. 

Sherlock lo miró entonces, frunciendo el ceño. 

–No tengo criterios de clase para aceptar clientes. 

El inspector lo miró con desconfianza. 

–¿Fue una cliente? 

–Buscó mi ayuda –replicó Sherlock de inmediato. Aquello empezaba a aburrirlo en serio–. Si tienes una pregunta sería mejor que la hicieras. 

Lestrade solía ser más paciente, pero Irene ya había estado jugando con su cabeza, era evidente. Aquel breve intercambio lo estaba sacando de quicio.

–De acuerdo, aquí tienes una pregunta –dijo finalmente, adelantando un pie adelante, inclinándose hacia él–: ¿por qué una dominatrix de clase alta relacionada contigo se acercó a hablar conmigo cuando tú estabas presuntamente muerto y aparentemente ella también? ¿Por qué apareció de nuevo? ¿Quién es realmente? 

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. Podría decirle la verdad allí mismo. 

–Esas son tres preguntas. 

Lestrade lo fulminó con la mirada pero él lo ignoró. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor sin inmutarse. 

–¿Tienes tu teléfono? –Lestrade lo miró sin entender. Sherlock extendió una mano hacia él–. Tu teléfono. No encuentro el mío y John no está aquí. Lo necesito. 

Tras unos momentos de duda en los cuales Sherlock estaba seguro de que Lestrade se planteaba decir algo más, le extendió su teléfono. Perfecto. Tecleó con rapidez. 

–Aún no me has contestado –le recordó Lestrade tras unos momentos. 

Sherlock resopló y le tendió el teléfono de vuelta. 

–Irene Adler es una mujer peligrosa. Aparte de ser una profesional en su área, tuvo otras implicaciones y en una ocasión necesitó ayuda. 

Lestrade asintió. Recibir información parecía calmarlo un poco. 

–¿Por eso desapareció todo ese tiempo? 

Sherlock desvió la mirada con fastidio. 

–No puedo hablar de eso. 

–Ese es el tipo de respuesta que obtendría de tu hermano –el tono de fastidio de Lestrade fue claro. 

Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia él con expresión indolente. Lo último que quería era que Lestrade contactara a Mycroft. 

–Mi hermano ni siquiera la conoce –replicó con un tono acorde a su expresión aburrida–. No creerás que tiene tiempo para considerar algo como el sexo en su vida. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué te importa lo que pase o haya pasado con Irene? 

Le interesaba realmente la respuesta. No sabía qué tipo de influencia tenía la mujer sobre Lestrade en ese momento. Por una vez, la nociva presencia de la esposa de Lestrade podía estar siendo de alguna utilidad. Sin embargo, conocía a la mujer y ella sabía usar sus propios métodos. 

Lestrade pareció incómodo con la pregunta. Caminó hacia atrás en el salón y finalmente se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. 

–Dijo que no estaba ahí por casualidad. Dijo que como policía no podía creer en coincidencias. 

Sherlock volteó los ojos hacia el techo un momento. 

–Ahora tomas consejos de Irene Adler sobre cómo ser un policía. Muy listo. 

Lestrade lo ignoró. Se incorporó en el sillón, apoyando los codos en las rodillas para inclinarse hacia él. 

–No fue casualidad que me hablara esa noche. 

Tenía que reconocer que la lógica de Lestrade estaba funcionando. Una vez empujado en la dirección apropiada por la propia Irene, las cosas iban cayendo por su propio peso. De hecho, la intervención de Hopkins había resultado más un distractor que un clarificador. 

Eso quería decir que la próxima vez que el inspector viera a Irene, ella podría revelarle el resto. Ante esa opción, Sherlock prefería hacerlo en sus propios términos. 

Se inclinó hacia él también. 

–No, no lo fue. –Reconoció la chispa de comprensión en los ojos de Lestrade, pero también un rastro de decepción. La mujer había rasgado ya la superficie entonces–. ¿Perdiste algo esa noche? 

Lestrade frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. Era evidente que su memoria de ese día no era muy buena, pero de hecho era mejor de lo que él había calculado en su momento. El efecto de Irene en los simples mortales. 

Pudo ver cómo el recuerdo tomaba forma frente a sus ojos. Lestrade lo miró con alarma. 

–Mis llaves, una placa, una identificación… –Pudo ver la incredulidad escribirse en su rostro–. ¿Me lo robó? 

Sherlock desvió la mirada y se levantó del sillón. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y verificó que la caja con las cosas que Irene había dejado en el apartamento seguía allí. 

–Yo lo necesitaba. 

Probablemente Lestrade había supuesto todo ese tiempo que él era suficientemente bueno forzando puertas para entrar a su apartamento sin dejar una sola marca la noche anterior a su reaparición. Sin embargo, había tenido una llave de gran utilidad. Los otros elementos habían servido su propósito en su momento también. 

Le dio un tiempo a Lestrade de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Pudo ver su ceño fruncido, la mirada perdida en el suelo, los puños apretados. 

Tras unos momentos, Lestrade lo miró de nuevo. 

–Me enviaste a robar y espiar. 

Sherlock negó mientras buscaba la vieja identificación en el escritorio. Ya no le servía pues habían cambiado el diseño hacía un tiempo. Por supuesto, se había hecho con una nueva ya. 

–Sólo robar. Irene es curiosa por sí misma. 

Se acercó y le tendió la identificación. Lestrade se levantó sin tomarla. 

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Creía que aquel punto había quedado claro bastante tiempo atrás, por lo que se agitó con impaciencia. 

–Resultó útil que lo hiciera, ¿no es así? –Insistió con la tarjeta de identificación y Lestrade la tomó. Bien. Sabía que no haría demasiado escándalo al respecto. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a tolerar sus métodos y en cierta forma, aquel robo no era más que una seña de que había intentado protegerlo. Sabía que el recuerdo de ese hecho hacía a Lestrade ahora incluso un poco más tolerante.

El inspector miró la tarjeta y la golpeó un par de veces en la otra mano antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. 

–¿Por qué reapareció ahora? –Preguntó finalmente. 

Sherlock restó importancia a la pregunta con un gesto. 

–Curiosidad, posiblemente. 

Lestrade tomó su respuesta seriamente. Pudo verlo reflexionar, con la mirada baja. Sherlock le puso cuidadosa atención antes de interrumpirlo. 

–Irene es el tipo de mujer que siempre sabe lo que quiere y va por ello –le señaló–. Ten cuidado mientras no sepas qué es lo que quiere. 

Lestrade pareció meditarlo un momento antes de repetir su tercera pregunta. 

–¿Quién es realmente? 

Sherlock lo miró con fastidio. 

–¿Importa? 

Lestrade no supo replicarle. Tampoco valía la pena prevenirlo de mucho más. Casi podía leer en su expresión que estaba deseando verla de nuevo para encararla. Para pedir explicaciones. 

Sherlock temía que Irene sabría darlas.

Cuando John regresó una media hora después como respuesta al mensaje que le había enviado, ya Lestrade no estaba allí y él se había alistado con cuidado. 

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con agitación John al verlo listo para salir. 

–Toma la caja de cosas de la mujer –señaló él sin explicaciones previas–. Es hora de visitarla. 

Tenía que hablar con ella sobre Lestrade. Aunque él tenía muy claro que todo aquello no se trataba del inspector. 

Mentira. No se trataba solamente del inspector. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Tras terminar de revisar la agenda de la semana siguiente con Violet, Irene se retiró a su habitación para ponerse cómoda. Las negociaciones con el gobierno para su reinstalación en Londres habían sido una batalla campal y aún faltaban algunos ajustes, pero en general todo había resultado de manera positiva. Lo mejor de todo había sido obtener la confidencialidad de sus cuentas y actividades. Sabía que de alguna manera la tenían vigilada, pero ella sabía tomar sus medidas para actuar sin ser notada. 

Cuando decía “el gobierno” decía en realidad “Mycroft Holmes”. 

El mayor de los hermanos no se fiaría nunca de ella, lo cual la complacía gratamente. Lo había engañado dos veces con respecto a su muerte, una vez con la complicidad de su hermano menor. Ella era la piedra de su zapato y él había hecho todo lo posible por controlarla. Por supuesto, Irene había puesto en sus condiciones todas las medidas posibles para evitarlo. 

A pesar de su gran relevancia en el gobierno y el ego de los Holmes, Mycroft no era todo el gobierno. Había personas muy interesadas en tenerla feliz y cómoda con su regreso, en particular gracias a la información que había recolectado durante su tiempo desaparecida del mundo de los vivos y con la cual había comprado finalmente su regreso. 

Sherlock no se había ayudado solamente a sí mismo al hacer caer la red de Moriarty. Ella había sabido sacar el beneficio apropiado. Siempre había sabido que la información abría más puertas que el dinero. 

Así que para fastidio de Mycroft y el placer muchos otros, La Mujer estaba de regreso. Había algo delicioso en trabajar por puro placer. No tenía ya que forjarse un nombre ni le interesaba ocupar absolutamente todo su tiempo en ello. No tenía una gran necesidad de dinero y tenía otros intereses a los cuales podía dedicarse también. 

Se asomó por la ventana del cuarto una vez que se hubo dado una ducha. Se había quitado la ropa del día y se había puesto su albornoz de seda blanco. Era delgado y de una textura suave que le gustaba sentir directamente contra la piel. 

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver acercarse un taxi y dos hombres que conocía bastante bien se bajaron de él. 

Perfecto. Greg probablemente había hablado con Sherlock ya. Necesitaba una actualización cuánto antes. Si bien al dejar el café había estado bastante segura de lo que había hecho, la expresión del otro inspector al verla la había tomado por sorpresa. 

La reconocía. 

Aparte de halagarla, la había preocupado un poco. No sabía aún cómo se tomaría Greg su profesión. Aunque en cierta forma el joven inspector podía haberla librado de diseñar una manera apropiada de sacar el tema. 

Había dado instrucciones a Violet de que Sherlock Holmes siempre fuera admitido en la casa. No había tardado tanto en descifrar su nueva residencia. Se había cuidado de enviarla únicamente a los clientes con quienes estaba dispuesta a trabajar de nuevo. Estaba segura de que ninguno la delataría. 

Pero se trataba de Sherlock. Aunque ella hubiera tenido el cuidado de limpiarse cuidadosamente antes de volver a Baker Street cada vez que iba a la casa nueva, finalmente tenía que haber encontrado pistas suficientes para localizarla. 

Escuchó los pasos rápidos de Violet acercarse. El sonido rítmico de sus tacones resultaba sexy. Sabía el efecto que provocaría en algunos de sus clientes. 

–El señor Holmes y el señor Watson desean verla –declaró Violet desde la puerta. 

Irene sonrió. 

–Diles que pasen. 

Su asistente no pareció sorprenderse de que le pidiera llevarlos a su habitación personal. Le gustaba esa chica. 

Al poco escuchó sus pasos. Los de Sherlock, firmes y rápidos. Los del doctor, rápidos pero algo más dudosos. Debía preocuparle el estado en que la encontrarían en el cuarto. 

Cualquiera diría que ya debería haberse acostumbrado a su desnudez. Sin embargo, no pensaba quitarse el albornoz. 

Sherlock entró en la puerta que le indicó la asistente sin mostrar el menor signo de sorpresa de encontrarse en una habitación. El doctor le dirigió una mirada cautelosa a ella y al comprobar que estaba vestida, revisó la habitación con desconfianza. Pudo ver que los espejos en el techo le sorprendían y no de forma favorable. 

–Buenas noches –saludó ella con un tono educado–. No los esperaba. Le podría pedir a Violet que nos prepare algo, si quieren quedarse a cenar. 

John le dirigió una mirada severa a Sherlock, como si quisiera evitar que aceptara. Ella sabía por supuesto que el detective no lo haría. 

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada sin responder. 

–Trajimos sus cosas –dijo John finalmente. Irene había notado desde el día que lo había conocido en persona que le incomodaban los silencios. 

Ella se acercó a él, notando como Sherlock la seguía con la mirada cuando pasaba a su lado. Abrió la caja que el doctor sostenía y miró su contenido. 

–Muy considerado en recoger mis cosas, John –señaló con una sonrisa del tipo que sabía que lo ponían más incómodo. Estaba segura de que había sido él, aunque Sherlock luego las hubiera examinado una a una–. De cualquier forma, no pienso faltar al desayuno del que hablamos. 

Se dirigió a la mesa de noche y tocó un botón oculto debajo del borde de la misma. Su asistente reapareció. 

–Violet, acompaña a doctor Watson a dejar esta caja en mi oficina –Se giró hacia el doctor y le señaló la puerta con un gesto amable que no dejaba lugar a réplicas–. Por favor. 

Notó la mirada preocupada que el doctor le dirigía a Sherlock y se giró a tiempo para ver como este le indicaba la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. John no parecía complacido con la instrucción, pero se marchó con Violet. 

Se preguntaba si su asistente lo pondría nervioso también. 

Mientras el doctor se marchaba, Sherlock inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Se había acercado a su estante lleno de perfumes, cremas y polvos cuidadosamente acomodados, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el suelo, la cama, las paredes y el techo. 

–¿Realmente no se dan cuenta? –Preguntó con la vista fija en los espejos.

Irene se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a la cama. Se subió a esta de rodillas mientras miraba hacia arriba con naturalidad. Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una mujer empoderada en dominio de la situación desde el centro mismo de la habitación. 

–Es mi cuarto privado –explicó con sencillez–. Las personas que entran aquí suelen pensar que han accedido a un nuevo nivel de confianza. 

Una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en los labios de Sherlock. 

–No hay nada original en una cámara detrás de un supuesto espejo. 

–Original no –accedió Irene negando–. Efectivo, sí. 

La expresión de desdén que apareció en la cara de Sherlock en ese momento era divertida. Irene avanzó un poco para sentarse justo en el centro de la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo con interés. 

–¿Sólo querías probarme que habías encontrado mi dirección o me extrañas ya en Baker Street? –Preguntó con un tono desinteresado que contrastaba con la chispa maliciosa en sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de ninguna de las dos opciones. 

Sherlock se acercó un par de pasos hacia la cama. 

–Lestrade vino a verme esta tarde. 

Irene recurrió a su expresión de educado interés, como si no fuera consciente de que la visita tenía alguna relación con ella. 

–Oh, espero que te llevara un caso interesante. 

–Júzgalo tú misma –señaló con tono acusatorio–: ¿por qué una dominatrix de clase alta que me conocía previamente se acercó a hablar con él mientras tanto ella como yo estábamos supuestamente muertos? 

Así que era cierto. El compañero de Lestrade lo sabía y se lo había dicho. Procuró que su rostro no expresara que esperaba la noticia y tiñó palabras con un tono ligeramente burlón.

–Suena a un caso sobre el que al doctor Watson le encantará escribir. 

Sherlock se mantuvo impasible. 

–Le dije la verdad. 

–¿Al doctor Watson? –Preguntó ella con fingida extrañeza. 

–A Lestrade –replicó Sherlock rápido y cortante. Se notaba quería hablar en serio. 

Irene ladeó la cabeza sintiendo como el cabello mojado hacia una curva por su espalda y el frío del agua empezaba a atravesar la suave tela. 

–Creo que fue su compañero quien le reveló mi identidad. 

–Yo le dije sobre el robo –replicó él, sin negar su oración. Tal vez no quería hablar del compañero de Lestrade. La pregunta era por qué. 

Pero había cosas más importantes de saber en ese momento. 

–¿Crees que saber que le robé lo alejará? –Dejó que su voz trasluciera que dudaba que eso sucediera. 

Por la expresión de Sherlock se dio cuenta de que él también lo dudaba pero no estaba allí para hablar de eso. Irene frunció ligeramente el ceño. El detective le iba a decir algo importante. 

–Le dije que Mycroft no te conoce. 

No se había esperado que el tema del hermano mayor saliera a colación en esa conversación. 

–¿Qué tiene que ver Mycroft con esto? –Preguntó con confusión.

Sherlock asumió ese aire suyo de suficiencia. 

–No es útil que Mycroft esté cerca de nada de esto –replicó con seguridad y cierto tono desdeñoso hacia su hermano–. Nunca fue bueno jugando con otros. 

Oh, seguro que él había sido mejor. La idea le hizo gracia, igual que la manera en que Sherlock elegía las palabras de manera que cualquiera relacionada con “nosotros” quedara fuera. Pero entendía su punto. Entre más lejos se mantuviera Mycroft del juego entre ambos, sería mejor. 

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia ella con gravedad e Irene estuvo segura de que iba a abordar la verdadera razón de su visita. 

–Lestrade ha trabajado de manera muy cercana con mi hermano en algunas ocasiones. No te gustaría que recurriera a él para buscar respuestas. Será mejor que se las des tú.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Irene se incorporó en la cama, apoyando una mano delante de ella en el colchón para inclinarse hacia Sherlock a su vez. 

–Hablaré con Greg, puedes estar seguro de ello. 

Irene sabía muy bien que aquella no era una bendición para acercarse al inspector de Scotland Yard. Era una notificación de que tenía poco tiempo para aclarar con él las dudas que pudiera tener y retirarse. Si no lo hacía ella, lo haría Sherlock. Si impedía que lo hiciera, lo haría Mycroft. 

Por suerte, ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. No había ningún reto en acercarse a Greg bajo una identidad falsa. Eso sabía de sobra que podía lograrlo. A ella le gustaban los retos. 

Volvió a retroceder en la cama al dirigir la mirada en la puerta, donde el doctor Watson acababa de aparecer y los miraba con duda, como si quisiera descifrar lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. 

–John, ¿le gustó mi nuevo lugar? –Preguntó Irene con naturalidad, ignorando la mirada que Sherlock le dirigía todavía. 

El doctor entró a la habitación un par de pasos. 

–Parece de vuelta en los negocios –comentó con incredulidad y algo de incomodidad. Violet había hecho un buen trabajo con él mientras tanto: seguía ansioso. 

Irene sonrió son orgullo. Era esperable la reacción en él. 

–Así es. Ya ha visto el efecto que tiene en los negocios la propaganda de haber vuelto de la muerte –comentó mirando de reojo a Sherlock. 

John se cruzó de brazos. Todo su rostro gritaba incomprensión. 

–¿Por qué? No lo necesita. 

Sherlock desvió la mirada al fin. Irene podría jurar que literalmente sentía menos peso sobre ella cuando lo hacía. 

–¿Por qué usted pone su vida en riesgo en cada caso de Sherlock? No lo necesita –Replicó ella con seriedad, como si ambas preguntas tuvieran la misma validez, cuando en realidad, ninguna la tenía–. Le gusta su trabajo, a mí me gusta el mío. 

Pudo notar que su comentario lo alteraba un poco. 

–No es lo mismo –declaró John entrando un poco más en la habitación. Sherlock lo detuvo, tomándolo con firmeza del brazo. Irene lo agradeció. No era un buen momento para dedicarse a defender su profesión. 

–Nos vamos –declaró Sherlock con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica. John se removió para soltarse de su agarre pero no replicó. 

–Violet los llevará hasta la puerta –replicó Irene estirándose para volver a presionar el mismo botón. Su asistente no tardó en presentarse–. Agradezco la visita. Es bueno saber que se tiene amigos cerca. Devolveré la cortesía pronto. 

–Estaremos esperándote –replicó Sherlock con un tono cargado de ironía. 

Irene sonrió con una suficiencia capaz de rivalizar con la de él. Sabía que en realidad, estaría deseando tener noticias suyas. 

Ella se aseguraría de que las tuviera. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Lestrade no cerró la ventana del buscador lo suficientemente rápido. Hubiera tenido más cuidado de saber que Hopkins había llegado ya a la oficina.

–¿Investigando sobre Irene Adler? –Preguntó con entusiasmo–. Creo que puedo encontrar artículos sobre los escándalos que le comenté. Fueron muy sonados. 

Lestrade trató de quitarle importancia al tema mostrándose relajado, pero Hopkins estaba entusiasmado. Conociéndolo, daba igual la relevancia que le diera al asunto, el joven no iba a dejar el tema. De hecho, parecía deseoso de preguntar algo más. 

–¿Vas a preguntar? –inquirió Lestrade finalmente. 

Hopkins sonrió, feliz de tener libertad para hacerlo. Lestrade estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo unos minutos después. 

–¿Está Sherlock trabajando en algo con ella ahora? 

No había esperado esa pregunta. La estupefacción que sentía debió reflejarse en su rostro. 

–¿Por qué crees eso? 

–Bueno, pensé que por eso hablan ayer –se explicó Hopkins algo confuso por su reacción. 

Claro. Eso tenía sentido. ¿Por qué otra razón una mujer como Irene Adler hablaría con él? La primera noche había estado muy dolido, muy solo y muy tomado para pensarlo. Sin embargo, desde el día anterior y tras lo que Sherlock le había dicho, la duda lo atenazaba. 

Aquella noche se había acercado a él para robarle para Sherlock. Podía aceptar eso, aunque no quería ahondar a evaluar la sensación de decepción que asociaba a ese pensamiento. Pero la tarde anterior, ella había insinuado estar allí para buscarlo. Al menos, que no era coincidencia su presencia allí. Aunque tal vez nada tenía que ver con él y lo había malinterpretado. 

Pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención de la pregunta de Hopkins. 

–No. ¿Por qué crees que Sherlock podría estar trabajando en algo con ella?

El joven inspector frunció ligeramente el ceño, confuso. 

–Creía que usted también seguía el blog del doctor Watson. La mencionó hace un tiempo, el año anterior a la desaparición de Sherlock –podía leer en su rostro que hacía un esfuerzo para recordar detalles–. No pudo contar exactamente lo que había pasado, pero al parecer Irene Adler había causado toda una impresión. Recuerdo que investigué más sobre ella por eso. 

–No me extraña –comentó Lestrade esbozando una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. Hopkins era un caso perdido–. ¿Dices que John no pudo contar exactamente lo que había pasado? 

Hopkins asintió, sin darse por aludido. 

–Sí. Dijo algo de protección a testigos, pero Irene había desaparecido desde mucho tiempo antes, se había dicho primero que estaba muerta… fue algo confuso –declaró. Luego su rostro se iluminó–. Claro, ahora sabemos que está viva y de vuelta en Londres. Por eso pensaba que a lo mejor había buscado a Sherlock de nuevo por algo. 

Lestrade se encogió de hombros y atacó el muffin que había estado esperando sobre su escritorio. 

–Sherlock no suele compartir en qué anda metido –declaró, decidido a dejar el tema. Tomó un expediente de la fila al lado izquierdo de su escritorio y se lo pasó a Hopkins–. Llegaron los análisis del caso Hawking. Revísalos. 

–De inmediato –respondió el joven tomando el expediente. A pesar de que le era facilísimo desviarse a hablar de cualquier tema, Lestrade sabía que se centraba en el trabajo con la misma facilidad, en especial cuando había análisis de pruebas de por medio. 

Mientras tanto, Hopkins le había dado algo más en lo cual pensar: Sherlock había dicho que no podía hablar de las razones por las cuales Irene había desaparecido. Parecía que John había dicho en su momento que no podía hablar mucho sobre ella tampoco.

¿Qué se ocultaba detrás de tanto secretismo? Sonaba realmente a algo más propio de Mycroft pero Sherlock le había dicho que ni siquiera conocía a la mujer. De cualquier manera, no iba a llamarlo por algo así. No lo había llamado siquiera cuando Sherlock había reaparecido de su muerte, no lo haría para satisfacer una curiosidad personal como aquella. 

Tal vez podría intentar hablar con John luego. Al menos él era una persona razonable. Si no podía decirle más sobre Irene, al menos sabría explicarle de alguna manera por qué. 

Mientras tomaba otro archivo de resultados de la pila de pendientes a la izquierda del escritorio, se dijo que iría a buscar a John al terminar la jornada.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

John nunca habría pensado en encontrarse dos veces en su vida en la casa de una dominatrix. Mucho menos, en moverse por ambas casas con una misión en específico. Por supuesto que su vida desde que vivía con Sherlock estaba llena de cosas imprevistas como aquella. 

La noche anterior había hecho exactamente lo que Sherlock le había pedido, a pesar de que la asistente de Irene había hecho todo lo posible por distraerlo. Sin embargo, al salir de la casa, le había descrito con detalle todo lo que había visto, considerando todos los detalles a los que le había pedido poner atención. 

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, Sherlock se había quedado trabajando y él se había retirado a dormir, algo mosqueado de que su compañero no le dijera nada sobre sus indagaciones. Al levantarse al día siguiente lo encontró levantado ya, si es que había llegado a acostarse. Estaba en la mesa, con un microscopio y una serie de tubos de ensayo con sustancias distintas. 

–Buenos días –saludó por educación, aunque Sherlock era poco dado a los convencionalismos. 

Se movió por la cocina con facilidad. Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a la mezcla de casa–laboratorio que tenían en ocasiones. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa con una taza de café negro y observó la manera en que Sherlock mezclaba unos líquidos y sacaba luego una gota para analizarla. 

–Entonces… –comentó John intentando romper el hielo–. Hicimos una visita interesante anoche. 

Sherlock no levantó la mirada del microscopio que consultaba en ese momento. 

–¿Eso te parece? –Preguntó en un tono ligeramente irónico. 

John frunció el ceño. Tendría que ir directo al punto si quería saber algo. 

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué le dijiste sobre Greg?

–Que era mejor que siguiera sin saber que Mycroft sabía de ella. 

–¿Qué? –John lo miró sin entender. ¿Qué tenía que ver Mycroft con todo eso? Decidió ignorarlo y tratar de que se centraran en el tema que le importaba–. Sherlock, no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué te dijo sobre Greg? 

Sherlock lo miró un momento por encima del microscopio, sin levantar la cabeza. 

–Que hablaría con él. 

–¿Hablar con él? –John parpadeó confundido–. Pensé que habíamos ido a verla para que se alejara de él. 

Su compañero sonrió un poco, como si su comentario hubiera sido ciertamente gracioso. 

–Claro, la mujer va a hacernos caso –comentó, esta vez con el tono de ironía claro en la voz–. Lestrade se alejará si quiere hacerlo. 

–Si es que puede –replicó John sintiendo la angustia propia de la preocupación en su pecho. 

No se fiaba de Irene. Greg, a pesar de que profesionalmente podía ser muy fuerte, tenía una vida emocional bastante complicada. Considerando la inestable y turbulenta relación con su esposa, no dejaba de ser una presa fácil para una mujer con las habilidades de Irene Adler. 

Sherlock no parecía preocupado. Extraño, considerando lo mucho que le había alterado la idea en un inicio. Tal vez se había debido principalmente a que Irene lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa en ese movimiento. Tal vez, solo intentaba aparentar que no le importaba. Lo más probable era que supiera más sobre las intenciones de Irene de lo que le estaba diciendo. 

–Entonces, ¿a qué fuimos? –Preguntó John finalmente, antes de que Sherlock volviera a enfrascarse en el experimento que realizaba. 

–A revisar la seguridad de la casa –replicó el hombre de inmediato al tiempo que volvía a dirigirse a los tubos de ensayo que tenía a su lado con distintos líquidos. 

–¿La seguridad? –Repitió John sin entender. Para eso le había pedido que memorizara todos los detalles posibles de la estructura de la casa probablemente– ¿Por qué? 

Sherlock mezcló un par de sustancias y lo miró por encima del tubo de ensayo que agitaba. 

–Irene se negó a recibir la protección ofrecida por el gobierno. 

A John le estaba costando seguir el hilo de aquello. 

–¿Entonces tú harás la vigilancia?

–Claro que no –replicó de inmediato con tono despreciativo hacia la idea–. Ella se garantizó una vigilancia más discreta. El gobierno no la dejaría sin vigilar y a la vez, tendría que hacerlo con suficiente distancia para darle espacio. Además, la mujer sabe cuidarse sola. 

–¿Eso crees? 

–Obviamente esa casa está calculada en cada detalle para su seguridad –afirmó con total convicción mientras regresaba al microscopio–. Lo habrás notado. 

John prefirió no replicar a eso. No podía decir que hubiera notado algo particular sobre la estructura, pero más que a analizarla se había dedicado a memorizarla para describírsela a Sherlock. Confiaba en su deducción pero esta implicaba otras dudas más importantes. 

–¿Protegerse de qué? Creía que si había regresado a Londres era porque estaba fuera de peligro. 

Sherlock ajustó la graduación a un lado del microscopio y no levantó la vista para replicar.

–A la mujer le gusta el peligro. 

John tomó un largo sorbo de café. La verdadera pregunta era por qué Sherlock y él estaban involucrándose con la seguridad de Irene Adler. 

–¿Y Lestrade tiene algo que ver con todo esto? –Preguntó finalmente. 

–¿Quién dijo que tuviera algo que ver con Lestrade? –replicó Sherlock con indiferencia. 

John resopló molesto. Conocía lo que significaba aquel tono: si había alguna relación, no se la pensaba decir. Bien. Pasaría del tema entonces. Después de todo, Lestrade era un hombre inteligente aunque no fuera tan agudo como Sherlock. Tal vez sabría reparar en el peligro que una mujer como Irene implicaba. 

Tal vez podría hablar con él por su cuenta en otro momento, visto que Sherlock estaba más interesado en el juego en general que llevaba con Irene, en el cual probablemente Lestrade no era más que una pieza. 

De repente reparó en uno de los frascos que su compañero tenía ante él. Uno que no era ningún instrumento de laboratorio. 

Se levantó con la taza de café aun en la mano y se acercó. Claro, conocía ese olor. 

–¿Te trajiste una botella del perfume de Irene? 

Sherlock no se inmutó. 

–Tiene varias. No la echará en falta –declaró con indiferencia. 

John arqueó las cejas pero prefirió no comentar nada más. La mujer se daría cuenta, eso era seguro. También creía adivinar correctamente que la idea de que Sherlock se lo hubiera llevado la complacería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La próxima semana: El juego de la atracción


	3. El Juego de la Atracción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –¿Quieres que te lleve? –Preguntó la mujer finalmente.
> 
> –No sabes dónde voy –declaró.
> 
> –Pero sé dónde quiero llevarte –replicó ella con picardía.
> 
> (Capítulo 3, El juego de la atracción)

Durante su época oscura en Scotland Yard, Lestrade había perdido su espacio en el parqueo principal del edificio. Nunca lo había recuperado porque había terminado por tomarle el gusto al parqueo auxiliar, aunque tuviera que caminar dos cuadras cada tarde antes de marcharse. Hopkins también tenía su auto en ese edificio, dado que era uno de los funcionarios jóvenes de la entidad. Se había acostumbrado a salir con él. Solía tener una conversación animada y ligera para terminar el día. De hecho lo complicado solía ser cortarlo para despedirse. 

Sin embargo, ese día a la salida, mientras Hopkins le comentaba sobre el último error de Anderson que le había valido una bronca considerable con Gregson, no tuvo problema para interrumpirlo. 

El joven se quedó callado cuando un auto se estacionó frente a ellos en la esquina una cuadra antes del parqueo y la ventana del conductor se bajó, dejando al descubierto a Irene Adler. 

–Buenas tarde, Greg –saludó la mujer mirándolo a él, antes de lanzar una mirada a su compañero y ampliar su saludo–. Inspector.

–Señorita Adler –exclamó Hopkins sonriendo nervioso–. Stanley Hopkins, a su servicio. 

Sólo le faltó inclinarse como los caballeros clásicos. Notó que a Irene le hacía gracia por la manera en que brillaron sus ojos. 

–Mucho gusto –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cortés aunque la diversión seguía latiendo en su mirada. 

Lestrade tuvo por un momento el extraño deseo de que Hopkins tuviera uno de sus accesos de hablar. No le hubiera molestado que empezara a interrogar a Irene o le pidiera un autógrafo, lo que fuera. Pero no, en general el inspector sabía cómo comportarse cuando no estaba en confianza.

–El gusto es mío –replicó el joven con entusiasmo. Luego le dio una palmada en el hombro a Lestrade y señaló hacia el parqueo–. Debo irme, nos vemos mañana. 

Sin darle casi tiempo de replicar, cruzó la calle y se alejó. 

Lestrade podía sentir como Irene continuaba mirándolo fijamente. 

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –Preguntó la mujer finalmente. 

Él la miró a los ojos, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo nervioso en la nuca. 

–No sabes dónde voy –declaró, sintiendo como una sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en su rostro, logrando que la de ella se acentuara. 

–Pero sé dónde quiero llevarte –replicó ella con picardía. Había algo seductor detrás de la ligereza de sus gestos y palabras, en la manera en que sus párpados bajaban despacio y la curva que formaba la sonrisa en sus labios. 

Lestrade levantó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle y rió, liberando un poco de tensión. Pudo escuchar que ella reía también y volvió a mirarla. Ambos se sonrieron y ella señaló el asiento del acompañante con un movimiento de cabeza. 

–Vamos, sube. Te llevaré al parqueo cuando terminemos. 

Lestrade arqueó una ceja. 

–¿Cuándo terminemos con qué? 

Ella le dirigió una mirada difícil de clasificar que le causó un escalofrío muy particular. 

–Escuché que tienes preguntas sobre mí –declaró ella, aunque su tono no era acusatorio. Más bien parecía halagada–. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de contestarlas yo misma. 

Se sintió pillado en falta. Había pensado en llamar a John cuando se despidiera de Hopkins para verse con él en algún lado. Probablemente se le notó en el rostro, dado la expresión de suficiencia de ella. 

–De acuerdo, vamos –respondió finalmente. Dudó un momento más y subió al auto con ella. Tenía la sensación de que no debía hacer eso, pero tenía preguntas y quería respuestas. 

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? 

Irene activó los seguros de todas las puertas antes de arrancar el auto y alejarse de allí. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Irene Adler manejaba de la misma manera que se movía entre la gente. El auto que manejaba era sobrio y elegante, como ella, y la manera de desplazarse entre los otros autos era la de uno que se sabe superior y avanza con indiferencia a la admiración demostrada por los demás, pero muy consciente de esta. 

El viaje había resultado menos incómodo de lo que Lestrade pudo pensar en un inicio. Irene le había preguntado por Hopkins, el cual había resultado un buen tema para matar el tiempo mientras llegaban a su destino que según ella, no estaba tan lejos. Parecía muy interesada en escuchar sobre su compañero y la idea de que fuera un admirador de Sherlock le había llamado muchísimo la atención. Se estaba riendo de su historia sobre la primera vez que había compartido un caso con el inspector y el detective consultor cuando dobló con el carro en una entrada y se acomodó en un pequeño pero cómodo parqueo. 

Al bajarse del auto, Lestrade comprobó que se encontraban en un café bastante fino y privado. Las mesas estaban ubicadas a una distancia prudente entre ellas, distribuidas a lo largo de un jardín con variadas flores y vegetación en general. Caminos de piedra pulcramente definidos permitían desplazarse entre ellas e incluso pasear por el resto del jardín con mayor intimidad. 

Todo el lugar rezumaba clase y dinero, pero también cercanía y confianza. Realmente parecía un lugar apropiado para hablar. 

Un buen lugar para una primera cita, incluso. 

Lestrade se apresuró a tachar esa idea de su mente sin estar seguro de querer saber de dónde había salido. 

Un camarero saludó a Irene como si fuera una cliente habitual y ella pidió que les llevaran a la mesa un té y un café tal como el que Lestrade había comprado en su anterior encuentro. Luego se dirigieron hacia una mesa apartada donde tomaron asiento con comodidad. No había nadie más cerca. El ambiente resultaba un poco más incómodo que en el auto. 

Era tan distinto a aquel primer encuentro en el ambiente intoxicante del bar. Sin el humo, el alcohol, las velas y el cigarrillo la magia de aquel encuentro se diluía y Lestrade no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacia allí, a la vez que intentaba ignorar el hecho de que extrañaba el aire casi prohibido de aquel primer recuerdo. 

–Sabes, eres mucho más ameno de lo que hubiera pensado en un inicio –señaló Irene con resolución, casi como si fuera un halago. 

Sin embargo, él se sintió incómodo. 

–No me conociste en mi mejor momento –acotó él con tono casi de disculpa. 

Los ojos de ella se tornaron cálidos, como aquella primera vez. 

No, el lugar sería otro pero aquella sensación todavía estaba allí. 

El camarero llegó en ese momento con su orden. Dejó ambas tazas en su lugar y se retiró con una inclinación educada. Una vez que se marchó, Irene volvió a fijar la atención en él. 

–Me dijo Sherlock que tenías preguntas –dijo con curiosidad–. Pero no me dijo sobre qué. ¿Sobre mí, sobre mi trabajo o sobre esa noche que nos conocimos?

Lestrade aprovechó para endulzar el café y no mirarla, aunque tampoco acostumbrara tomar demasiado azúcar. 

–Las tres cosas, supongo –replicó finalmente, incómodo. No sabría cómo empezar en ninguno de los tres casos. 

Irene suspiró y se recostó en la silla con tranquilidad, como si tuviera ese tipo de conversación con frecuencia. 

–Te puedo facilitar algunas respuestas desde un inicio: sí, me gusta ser una dominatrix. No, no lo hago por necesidad económica. Sí, es cierto que tener sexo con nuestros clientes no es parte del trabajo. Sólo tengo sexo con quien quiero. 

Un brillo seductor y malicioso acompañó sus ojos al decir la última oración, y Lestrade sintió por un momento que lo miraba con más fijeza de la necesaria. Tomó un trago largo de café y maldijo que los lugares finos tuvieran la costumbre de servir tan poco de todo. Esa taza no iba a resistir toda la conversación si seguía en esa línea. 

–¿Alguna otra duda al respecto? –Preguntó ella con soltura, apurando su té. No parecía importarle que estuviera considerablemente caliente. 

A él sí que le costaba tomar la bebida tan caliente, así que dejó su taza en la mesa y trató de asumir el mismo aire distendido de ella. 

–¿Tienes un látigo? –Preguntó con ligereza, en tono de broma. Realmente no quería saber. 

Sin embargo, la expresión de ella se tiñó de picardía y tomándolo en serio, se inclinó hacia él. Lestrade empezaba a notar que todos sus movimientos eran seductores, lo pretendiera o no. 

–Tengo una buena colección –respondió con un susurro. Luego sonrió como quien acaba de tener una idea peligrosa pero irresistible–. Tal vez un día puedas ir a conocerla. 

Notó como ella sonreía divertida al verlo tomar otro trago de café a pesar de la temperatura del líquido. No iba a negar que le hubiera venido mejor algo más fuerte. 

–Te encantaría mi lugar –añadió ella apurando su té después, mirándolo por encima de la taza como si midiera sus reacciones. 

Él desvió la mirada por el jardín, aunque no se concentrara lo suficiente como para recordar siquiera el color de las flores que los rodeaban. 

–Seguro que sí –replicó distraído. Tenía que empezar a hacer las preguntas que importaban. Respiró profundo antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos–. ¿Podemos pasar a los otros temas?

Irene arqueó una ceja y apoyó la barbilla en la mano derecha mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y le devolvía la mirada con calma. 

–Podemos. 

–¿Por qué hablaste conmigo esa noche en el bar? –Preguntó a bocajarro. 

Ella se mantuvo seria ante la pregunta, examinándolo con la mirada con una calma casi exasperante.

–¿Por qué no? –Respondió tras un momento que seguramente no había sido tan largo como le había parecido a Lestrade. 

La respuesta no podía ser menos satisfactoria. 

–Sólo tenías que robarme para Sherlock. ¿Por qué prolongarlo? 

Ella ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, como si buscara mirarlo desde otra perspectiva. 

–¿Te molesta que lo hiciera? 

Lestrade parpadeó confundido. 

–¿Robarme? 

–Prolongarlo –replicó ella de inmediato. 

Lestrade respiró profundo. Dio un último trago a la diminuta taza de café y la dejó sobre la mesa. 

–No. 

El rostro de ella se relajó un poco, satisfecha con la respuesta. 

–Bien. Sabes por qué hablé contigo, te lo dije: sé reconocer a alguien interesante cuando lo veo. 

Lestrade supo que su expresión dejaba traslucir lo poco que creía esa respuesta al ver la reacción de ella, quien acercó la silla y tomó una de sus manos por encima de la mesa, mirándolo a los ojos. 

–¿Quieres que te diga cómo lo sabía? –Lestrade asintió. Sí, necesitaba saberlo. Ella asintió a su vez–. Conocía a John Watson, sabía por qué era tan importante para Sherlock. Conocí brevemente a la señora Hudson y podía hacerme una idea. Pero de ti no sabía nada.

Las amenazas. Irene Adler conocía las amenazas de Moriarty. Sherlock se las había confiado. Había estado interesado en saber de él para entender por qué era importante para el detective. 

Eso podía creerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. 

–Tenía curiosidad. Sherlock no me pidió directamente que te robara. Sólo mencionó lo que necesitaba –se encogió de hombros como si hablar de robar a alguien fuera lo más natural del mundo–. Tenía curiosidad y me ofrecí a hacerlo. 

Irene lo miró, esperando una reacción. Lestrade fue consciente entonces de que ella todavía lo tenía tomado de la mano, pero no la retiró. No quería apartar los ojos de los de ella hasta llegar a una conclusión, pero parecía sincera. Terminó por sonreír un poco, con esa misma resignación que solía sentir cuando se encontraba con alguna de las excentricidades de Sherlock que podrían ser consideradas ofensivas o delictivas en una persona normal. 

–¿Por el robo o por la curiosidad? 

Ella sonrió ligeramente, con esa mezcla de picardía y seducción que sólo había conocido en ella. 

–Nunca me disculparé por ser curiosa –aclaró. 

Él sonrió a su vez. 

–No lo sientas –replicó él entonces, poniendo la otra mano sobre las de ella–. En cierta forma estoy acostumbrado. Sherlock me ha robado de todas las formas posibles. 

Estrechó sus manos y la soltó de inmediato, liberando su otra mano también. La expresión de Irene se tornó satisfecha una vez más. 

–¿Quedó saciada tu curiosidad? –Añadió él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con interés aunque pretendiera retomar el tono relajado del inicio. 

Los ojos de Irene brillaron con peligro. 

–Ni siquiera un poco –declaró con firmeza. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Había sido fácil girar la tuerca para ser ella quien hiciera las preguntas. Después de sus cuestionamientos directos, Greg no había encontrado reparo en contestarle algunas preguntas, aunque ella no intentó ahondar demasiado en un inicio. Él tampoco se opuso a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín una vez terminado el café. Irene sabía que los hombres solían sentirse más cómodos en movimiento, donde podían evitar el contacto visual. 

También sabía que un caballero inglés no se apartaría cuando se tomara de su brazo para avanzar por el camino de piedra, menos con los tacones que llevaba. Ella los controlaba a la perfección, pero sabía que para los demás solían parecer considerables. 

Habían recorrido hasta lo más alejado del jardín. A esa hora había pocas personas allí y ella lo sabía. Después de enterarse de que Greg sabía la verdad sobre el robo y sobre su profesión, se había decantado por ese sitio en busca de un lugar lo menos amenazador posible para aquel encuentro. 

–Cualquiera diría que tu vida se limita a Scotland Yard –comentó ella finalmente cuando él terminó de contarle sobre el agitado año que llevaban. 

Notó de inmediato su incomodidad. La tensión en los músculos de los brazos era un excelente indicador. Sherlock no era el único capaz de leer las señales fisiológicas. 

–Eso dice mi esposa –comentó con un tono algo seco y distante, en comparación con la conversación tranquila y afable que habían tenido hasta ese momento.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, dejando que la pesadez del tema se acentuara entre ellos. Se alegraba de haberlo abordado al fin. 

–Lamento tocar un punto sensible –replicó con tiento. Sabía que había entrado en un terreno difícil–. No me has hablado de ella. 

Greg concentró la mirada en un conjunto de flores rojas que crecían a la orilla del camino, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. 

–No hay mucho que contar –respondió utilizando entonces un tono más neutral. 

Irene se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo de frente, aunque él continuó viendo las flores como si fueran lo más interesante en ese lugar. Sin embargo, la mujer no apartó la mano de su brazo, en el cual se apoyó con delicadeza. 

–Puedes contarme. No soy celosa. 

Sonrió despacio al notar que a pesar de su turbación, Greg no podía evitar esa risita nerviosa que Irene estaba aprendiendo a provocar cada vez con más facilidad, a pesar de la incomodidad del momento. 

–A ella no le gustaría escucharte decir eso. 

Aquella declaración la sorprendió y tuvo que cuidar que su rostro no lo expresara. Lo que sabía realmente de la esposa de Greg era su tendencia a las múltiples infidelidades. Así que era ese tipo de esposa infiel. Interesante. 

–¿Es celosa entonces? –Preguntó con un tono de inocencia bromista que logró mantener el rostro de Greg con una expresión más relajada a pesar de que notoriamente era un tema difícil. 

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró de reojo por primera vez desde que sacara el tema a colación. 

–No es fácil ser la esposa de un policía –declaró con seriedad. 

Oh. Irene conocía ese tipo de pensamiento. 

Entrecerró los ojos y se adelantó un paso más cerca de él. 

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó con interés, en un tono confidencial y empático. No solía utilizar aquel repertorio de expresión de emociones, pero tampoco se le daba mal. 

Realmente quería saber. 

Greg se rascó la nuca con una expresión llena de duda. No le gustaba nada el tema, cada vez quedaba más claro. 

–Turnos largos, días completos fuera por algún caso, no dormir por estar pensando en algún asunto por resolver... –rió con ironía, sin una pizca de alegría–. Dicen que las esposas de los policías viven celosas de su trabajo, no de otras mujeres. 

La miró de nuevo, parecía esperar una réplica por su parte. Alguna confirmación tal vez. O algún desafío. 

Irene se tomó su tiempo para ello. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de él, sin dejarlo retirarse. Sabía que él hubiera preferido no ser escrutado de esa forma, pero ella manejaba el arte de dominar con la mirada. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para tener una mejor perspectiva y cerró el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos, pasando la mano del brazo de él a su pecho. Lo notó incómodo, pero ninguno retrocedió. 

–¿Entonces es culpa de tu trabajo todo lo que va mal en tu matrimonio? –Preguntó ella con un susurro, sin tono acusatorio, como si estuviera confirmando lo que él acababa de decirle nada más. 

Notó como él tragaba grueso más ante la pregunta más que ante la cercanía. Ella subió la mano por su pecho hasta colocarla a la altura de su cuello. 

–Mi primer diagnóstico fue correcto entonces –añadió Irene–: eres un hombre lleno de culpa. 

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

–Supongo que mi diagnóstico tampoco fue incorrecto. 

Irene sintió un escalofrío de anticipación. Había esperado que abordara de nuevo el tema en algún momento. Si algo había quedado marcado de manera especial su memoria de su primer encuentro, era el interés que había mostrado Greg en su pasado. En ella. Lo que buscaba o necesitaba. 

Siempre le habían aburrido las personas que parecían creer que por su profesión era probablemente alguna mujer dañada por su pasado que necesitaba ser arreglada. Pero no era eso lo que había sentido por parte de él en aquel momento. En ese entonces, Greg ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba.

Solamente la había visto a ella. Había querido ayudarla, sí, pero no sin saber: había tenido curiosidad. A su vez, no era simplemente curiosidad morbosa: tenía interés en hacer algo por ella, lo que necesitara. 

Irene había encontrado la mezcla particularmente atrayente.

En realidad no planeaba permitirle explorar en su pasado, pero le gustaba la idea de verlo intentarlo. 

–¿Eso crees? –Replicó ella sin soltar prenda, sonriendo de manera relajada, como si la conversación y su posición tan cercana fueran lo más natural. De hecho, todo el encuentro estaba siendo fluido y natural. No era que Greg fuera fácil de llevar, toda la situación la era. 

Notó como él intentaba relajarse también, aunque aún parecía alerta, como si esperara un nuevo ataque. 

–¿Te estoy asustando? –Preguntó Irene tras un momento. 

Greg dudó un momento y luego negó, al tiempo que ella bajaba la mano un poco, retrocediendo en su avance. 

Ante su respuesta muda, ella sonrió con seguridad, aunque de manera contenida. Tenía que hacer otra pregunta. 

–¿Te intimido? –añadió con tono de curiosidad. 

La risa nerviosa de él regresó aunque de manera breve. De cualquier forma, era gratificante escucharla. 

–Un poco –replicó con sinceridad, haciéndola sonreír a ella también. 

Las risas entrecortadas de él se interrumpieron cuando ella lo miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. 

–Te atraigo –afirmó, más que preguntar. 

Fue como si hubiera cambiado el aire del lugar. De repente el ambiente, hasta el momento variante entre nervioso y distendido, se volvió denso. Greg se limitó a mirarla a los ojos sin responder y ella a no dejarlo ceder. 

–Creo que debería irme –declaró él tras unos momentos largos y tensos. Al fin dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose, y se giró hacia la salida aunque dudara antes de dirigirse a ella. 

Irene se apresuró a alcanzarlo y apoyarse en su brazo de nuevo para avanzar. Él la miró con extrañeza y ella le devolvió una mirada libre de culpa. 

–Prometí que te llevaría de vuelta al parqueo –aclaró con naturalidad. 

Marcharon en silencio hasta el auto. Podía sentir la creciente tensión de él, incómodo y culpable. Una vez que se subieron al auto, ella metió la llave pero no lo encendió. Lo miró de reojo con su mejor expresión seria. 

–No debes sentirte mal al respecto: lo normal es que las personas se sientan atraídas hacia mí. 

Él la miró con estupefacción, como si no pudiera creer que acabara de decir eso.

–No sé qué tanto conoces a Sherlock realmente –replicó Greg con seriedad–. Pero definitivamente ambos tienen un concepto de modestia muy parecido. 

Ante la inesperada declaración, Irene no pudo evitar reír y él hizo otro tanto. Toda la tensión del momento se liberó en una risa compartida y ella encendió el auto. El resto del viaje se dedicó a escuchar a Greg ilustrar la modestia de Sherlock Holmes con distintos ejemplos inofensivos y al parecer de dominio popular en Scotland Yard. Antes de lo pensado estaban en el parqueo a dos cuadras de la oficina del inspector. 

–Gracias por la mejor tarde desde que llegué a Londres –le dijo con calidez, manteniendo las manos sobre el volante. 

Greg asintió y le agradeció el inesperado paseo. Salió del auto, pero Irene notó la manera en que se quedaba indeciso junto al mismo sin avanzar. Ella bajó la ventanilla cuando él iba a tocar con los nudillos. Lo vio agacharse y asomar por ella. Tenía una tarjeta de negocios en la mano y se la tendió. 

Ella la tomó con cierta cautela y la leyó. 

–Dijiste que conocías pocas personas en Londres –señaló él, como si quisiera explicar un gesto que aún no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho bien al hacerlo–. Si llegas a necesitar algo… 

Irene asintió. Los datos de contacto de Greg aparecían claramente anotados en la tarjeta, probablemente era la que entregaban a los testigos potenciales en las investigaciones. 

–Gracias –respondió ella asintiendo con suavidad–. Lo tendré muy presente.

Greg asintió también y sonrió ligeramente. 

–Eso espero. 

Esa vez no esperó réplica y se dirigió al edificio de parqueo. Irene miró la tarjeta con atención una vez más antes de guardarla. La culpa y la incomodidad no le habían evitado a Greg dársela. Era una buena señal. 

De camino a su casa, Irene pensó que no sabía si realmente era la mejor tarde que había pasado en Londres, pero en definitiva, hacía demasiado tiempo que no reía tanto junto a alguien. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

A veces Hopkins se preguntaba si los criminales se ponían de acuerdo para fastidiarles la vida. Parecía mentira que después de dos días de papeleos y salir temprano, llevaran dos semanas de perros. Si no se equivocaba habían pasado la noche en la oficina al menos cuatro veces, más tres noches de coordinar vigilancias. Por suerte, Lestrade no era el tipo de jefe que tiraba todo el trabajo sobre sus subalternos, así que en realidad llevaban dos semanas de verse a todas horas. 

Por supuesto, tenía ya suficiente tiempo con su jefe como para saber lo que eso significaba en su vida personal. El paso de los días implicaba que su humor se fuera ensombreciendo y los reproches de su esposa por sus prolongadas ausencias se intensificaran. El resto de las cosas caían por su propio peso. Usualmente terminaba con Lestrade taciturno y de mal humor.

Por lo menos este último caso iba a resolverse rápido. No había necesitado que Lestrade le dijera nada para saber que llamarían a Sherlock, y pronto el detective estuvo junto al doctor Watson en la escena. En ese momento observaba como su ídolo se movía por la casa con agilidad y rapidez, presa de esa fiebre contagiosa que tenía cuando estaba detrás de una pista. Siempre le admiraba como era capaz de darse cuenta de cosas que nadie más habría notado. 

Notó que Lestrade le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia desde el otro lado del salón. Hopkins se olvidaba con frecuencia de su propio trabajo mientras miraba a Sherlock trabajar. Volvió a concentrarse en sus notas sobre la escena, aunque antes observó a su jefe revisar su teléfono un momento. 

–¿Cómo lo llevas? Escuché que llevan unas semanas bastante duras –Preguntó John acercándose a él con interés. 

–Bastante –replicó Hopkins sintiendo como de solo hablar al respecto el cansancio se le reafirmaba sobre los hombros–. Cuatro casos a la vez, más este que acaba de llegar. Menos mal que hemos resuelto del todo un par ya. Pero todos han estado interesantes, así que no me quejo. 

En realidad era cierto. A pesar del cansancio, todo lo que le pedía a su trabajo era que no se mantuviera interesante y en eso no solía fallarle. John sonrió con indulgencia, como solían hacer las personas que lo conocían al escucharlo expresarse de esa manera. 

–¿Qué tal lo lleva Greg? –preguntó el doctor a continuación. 

Hopkins lo miró de reojo. Estaba discutiendo sobre alguna cosa con Sherlock. 

–Mejor que otras veces. Tal vez su esposa no lo esté fastidiando tanto esta vez. O no ha tenido tiempo de darse cuenta, no lo sé. 

Notó que John miraba con atención a Lestrade. Extrañamente, parecía preocupado. 

–Me pareció verlo contestando unos mensajes ahora –Preguntó John finalmente.

Hopkins lo miró ahora oficialmente curioso. Claro que había notado que de vez en cuando su jefe intercambiaba mensajes que le arrancaban incluso alguna sonrisa, pero no había podido averiguar nada al respecto. Lo que no entendía era por qué había llamado la atención de John en ese momento. 

–Sí, ha estado haciendo eso. Parece tenerlo de buen humor, así que no voy a cuestionarlo. 

John sonrió aunque le pareció que de manera algo forzada. 

–Supongo que no son de su esposa entonces. 

–Eso seguro que no –afirmó Hopkins de inmediato, sonando más molesto de lo que hubiera querido, pero sabía que John lo entendería. 

No le simpatizaba nada la esposa de su jefe. Eso de dejarlo cuando había caído en depresión por la muerte de Sherlock y volver a él cuando todo le empezó a ir bien en Scotland Yard le había parecido bastante oportunista. Cierto era que él no sabía lo que se cocía dentro de ese matrimonio y Lestrade había estado muy feliz con su reconciliación, pero a su parecer, tenía menos paz desde que esa mujer había regresado con él. 

Estos mensajes eran algo diferente. Además, habían empezado al día siguiente de encontrarse con Irene Adler a la salida del trabajo. 

Pero eso era cosa de su jefe. Aunque le gustaría averiguar algo al respecto. 

–Por cierto, me enteré que Irene Adler volvió a la ciudad –comentó con tono casual. La reacción de John fue inmediata. Se giró a mirarlo con suspicacia–. ¿Crees que vuelva a tener contacto con Sherlock? No pudiste contar lo que pasó la última vez, pero sonaba que había estado interesante. 

John continuó mirándolo como si esperara ver algo más en él. 

–Irene Adler es impredecible –replicó con prevención–. ¿Cómo te enteraste? 

Hopkins sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía bien saber algo que los demás no sabían de qué manera se había enterado. ¿Sería así para Sherlock? Probablemente no, a él parecía fastidiarle que los demás no se dieran cuenta. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

–La vimos el otro día –comentó de manera casual. 

Pudo notar que John iba a preguntar algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Sherlock se acercó en ese momento mientras le daba a Lestrade una serie de instrucciones. 

Hopkins sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. Otro día de cenar en su escritorio era algo seguro. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Irene sabía que había pocas personas tan serviciales como los clientes satisfechos. Daba igual el género, mientras su relación profesional terminara en buenos términos podía contar con su colaboración después. Su contacto en Scotland Yard no había cuestionado siquiera su interés en el inspector Lestrade. A cambio de una buena sesión por sus viejos tiempos le había brindado información sin cesar. 

Vaya semanas agitadas que había tenido. Después de que él le entregara su tarjeta, ella le había escrito para darle su número. Luego le había escrito cuando lo vio en una rueda de prensa por un sonado asesinato. 

Así había empezado el intercambio de mensajes. A veces escribía ella. A veces él. 

Los hombres solos que solían guardarse sus emociones y pensamientos para ellos mismos tenían una tendencia a no parar una vez que encontraban una salida. Tampoco le había dicho nada significativo. Le había arrancado una que otra sonrisa con alguna tontería. Se había quejado de que Hopkins no dejara de hablar y le había pedido noticias sobre el mundo exterior mientras estaba encerrado en la oficina. 

Entrelíneas, Irene veía que estaba frustrado, cansado y solo. Y no tenía a quién más escribir. 

De cualquier manera, esa era su segunda noche libre después de dos terribles semanas. Lo había confirmado con su fuente y había esperado tener alguna noticia suya, pero no había sido así. 

–Señorita Adler… 

La voz de su asistente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista para encontrarla preparada para una sesión que tendría en breve. Aquellos ligueros nuevos le quedaban muy bien. Sonrió al mirarla, pero Violet le devolvió una mirada preocupada. 

–¿Sí?

–Quería que supiera que ya está todo listo. Tengo las escalas y los refugios preparados. 

Claro. Asintió con aire pensativo. 

–De acuerdo –respondió lacónicamente. 

Violet dio un paso hacia dentro de la habitación. 

–No puedes atrasarlo mucho más –dijo en un tono más confidencial–. Lo que sea que vayas a hacer debe ser pronto. 

Irene odiaba que metieran prisa a sus planes. No quería hacerlo todavía. Se encogió de hombros. 

–Tenemos tiempo, querida, no te preocupes. Mycroft Holmes nos servirá de alerta en caso de que el tiempo apremie. Si todo está listo, podemos estar tranquilas. Aún tengo cosas que hacer. 

Violet no parecía convencida. 

–Dijiste que había otras maneras más fáciles y que podrías hacerlo de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué extenderlo? 

Irene tomó el teléfono y buscó la letra “g”. 

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con indiferencia. 

Su asistente le lanzó una mirada de reproche antes de retirarse. Irene miró el nombre de Greg esperando a ser pulsado para llamarlo. Realmente no había necesidad de extender aquello. Pero quería hacerlo. 

¿Cuándo se había reprimido de hacer algo que quería solo porque no fuera prudente? Había creado una red de seguridad y serviría de llegar el momento. 

Marcó el número. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Dos noches antes Irene lo había llamado con la intención de verlo. No sabía cómo se había enterado de que estaba libre, pero Lestrade había declinado la invitación. Le había dicho la verdad: estaba cansado y tras tantas noches fuera de casa, quería descansar. 

Ella le había preguntado si iba a quedarse con su esposa y él le había dicho que sí. 

En eso había mentido. 

No podía quejarse. Sabía que eso sucedía cuando él pasaba muchas noches fuera. Su esposa odiaba la soledad y terminaba por cobrársela. La había esperado toda la noche anterior y no había vuelto hasta las tres de la mañana, sin admitir una sola pregunta antes de echarle en cara todas las noches que había estado ausente. 

Sin recordarle que él le había prometido que para ese entonces ya estaría retirado de las calles. Sin dejar de recordarle que si tuvieran hijos ella no estaría siempre sola. 

Lo de siempre. 

Esa era la tercera noche desde entonces y su esposa brillaba por su ausencia. Le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que no la esperara. 

Bueno, no lo haría. 

Lestrade no podía explicar por qué se había mantenido en contacto con Irene ese tiempo. No era que estuviera buscando una aventura. De hecho, a su parecer, en su último encuentro había sido bastante claro que aunque ella le atraía, no pensaba avanzar en esa dirección. Sin embargo, había resultado refrescante tener alguien con quien hablar que no estuviera haciéndole reproches o hablándole de trabajo. Sus mensajes siempre eran frescos y divertidos… y atrevidos, sí. Tenía que admitirlo. 

Tal vez no debería haberle escrito. En su defensa diría que era tarde, había creído que estaría trabajando. Sin embargo, ella le había enviado una dirección y le había dicho que lo esperaba. 

Al llegar notó que era un bar muy distinto al de su primer encuentro. Era un lugar exclusivo pero al parecer habían dejado su nombre en la puerta. Tenía música en vivo y animados grupos de personas hablando en las mesas. En las zonas más apartadas había mesas para parejas. 

No sabía dónde encontrar a Irene, pero debió suponer que estaría rodeada de gente. 

Se dedicó a observarla un momento. Efectivamente estaba en una mesa de las del centro, junto a dos hombres más jóvenes que él y dos chicas más jóvenes que ella. Hablaba con todos, uno de ellos acababa de llevarle una bebida y las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano. Irene, impecable con su vestido vino de espalda descubierta y la sonrisa brillante de quien se sabe dueña de la situación, no parecía cercana a ninguno. 

De repente, levantó la mirada y lo vio. Sonrió y dándole su trago a uno de los hombres se acercó hacia él, dejando a sus acompañantes atrás.

–Hola –saludó él tratando de mostrarse relajado, aunque la realidad era todo lo contrario. 

Ella lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió. 

–Empezaba a pensar que solo me querías por mensaje. 

Pudo notar por la picardía en su mirada que estaba muy lejos de decirlo en serio. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Irene lo arrastró lejos del gentío del salón principal. Habían subido algunas gradas, ella había tanteado cerca de una ventana y pronto se habían encontrado en un balcón, solos. 

–No había pensado precisamente en un lugar tan visitado cuando te escribí –admitió Lestrade pasándose un dedo por el cuello de la camisa. Parecía incómodo o acalorado, pero allí estaba fresco. 

–¿Ah sí? –Preguntó ella con malicia, apoyando los codos en la baranda–. ¿Qué tenías en mente, Inspector? 

Notó por su expresión ligeramente alarmada que había comprendido su doble sentido y tuvo que restarle importancia con un gesto. No quería alterarlo. 

–Lo lamento, pero ya estaba aquí –agregó ella con más seriedad. No era del todo cierto, tenía que admitirlo. Sin embargo, al recibir su texto había pensado que sería un lugar apropiado. Público pero privado al mismo tiempo. 

–No, yo lo lamento –replicó él incómodo–. Debí suponer que estabas ocupada. 

Irene inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Tenía el cabello sujeto atrás pero caía sobre la piel descubierta de su espalda haciéndole cosquillas. 

–Te dije que podías venir –le aseguró–. ¿Qué sucede? 

Parecía inquieto, tal vez arrepentido de haberla llamado. 

–Nada realmente. Sólo me apetecía hablar. 

Oh. Hablar. Irene tenía que admitir que le creía. Conocía las intenciones de una persona al verla. Sí, Greg se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero eso no era nuevo. Ni siquiera fuera de lo común, como había dicho en broma en su encuentro anterior. Pero había otra cosa en él. Algo que resultaba claro en sus grandes ojos oscuros. 

Estaba solo. 

Sin quererlo, sintió una sombra de irritación contra la esposa del inspector. 

–Hablemos entonces –replicó ella con tranquilidad. Lo miró con interés. No solía hacer el papel de escucha atenta, sería una novedad–. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal la semana?

Después de todo, le gustaban las historias de detectives. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Al inicio había empezado hablándole de sus casos, y de alguna manera había terminado contándole sobre la última chica con la que Hopkins había salido, el incidente con la comida para llevar que habían ordenado en su último turno y la desesperación de John Watson intentando ayudar a Sherlock a ser empático con una viuda llorosa en la escena de la primera investigación en que los habían ayudado esa semana. 

Irene era un auditorio perfecto. Reía, sus ojos brillaban divertidos, se inclinaba hacia él interesada y parecía haber olvidado el grupo de gente que había dejado abajo en el bar. 

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban más cosas que contarle. 

Ella lo miró sorprendida. 

–¿Quieres saber de mi semana? 

Lestrade se encogió de hombros. 

–Sí. Bueno, no sé qué preguntarte. ¿Va bien el negocio? –No había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando tuvo que contener la risa. Ella también parecía divertida. 

–Sí, va muy bien –respondió con formalidad, aunque la expresión pícara y seductora de su rostro la delataba–. Tengo clientes bastante asiduos y fieles. 

Nunca se había imaginado hablando sobre el negocio de una dominatrix con tanta tranquilidad y normalidad, pero allí estaban. 

–Supongo que eso es bueno después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Irene asintió. 

–Así es. De cualquier manera no estoy tomando clientes nuevos. Ahora tengo otra chica que está encargándose del mercado nuevo –dijo con tranquilidad. Luego lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Es una delicia de chica, te encantaría. 

Lestrade pensó que de ser un cliente nuevo no le hubiera gustado tener que conformarse con la chica nueva en lugar de con Irene. Claro, eso sería en el hipotético caso de tener algún interés en ese tipo de actividades, que no era el caso. Pero Irene estaba en el negocio por gusto, no por dinero. O eso le había dado a entender. 

De repente se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Irene había cambiado y tomó conciencia de que se había quedado pensando en lugar de contestarle. 

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Irene con suspicacia, aunque no había dejado del todo el tono divertido–. Déjame adivinar: te preguntas qué pasó para que una mujer como yo terminara en este trabajo. Todos llegan a eso en algún punto. 

Lestrade se lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero dudaba que ella quisiera hablar de eso. Además, en ese momento no era en eso en lo que pensaba. 

–No exactamente. Pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutas tu trabajo… –dijo despacio, permitiéndose mirarla abiertamente con curiosidad–. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan apasionado por su trabajo que no sea bueno en ello. 

Irene entrecerró los ojos y dejó de apoyarse en la baranda del balcón, acercándose hacia él. 

–¿Te gustaría probar? –preguntó en tono seductor. 

–No –replicó él sintiendo que una sonrisa nerviosa intentaba traicionarlo–. Pero me gustaría saber más. 

–¿De mi trabajo? –Preguntó acercándose con la expresión de quien quiere intimidarlo con la cercanía. 

Reprimió la sonrisa y se mantuvo firme en su lugar. 

–De ti. 

La respuesta pareció halagarla. 

–No sé qué quieres saber –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la persona con la vida más intrascendente del mundo. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban, como si quisiera saber en verdad qué preguntas tenía. 

–Por ejemplo… ¿por qué tuviste esconderte y desaparecer tanto tiempo?

Una expresión apreciativa por su parte le dijo que le había agradado la pregunta. Su expresión maliciosa se acentuó más de lo que había llegado a verla hasta entonces. 

–Cuando estás en mi línea de trabajo te enteras de muchas cosas que tus clientes preferirían que nadie supiera –declaró con aire de entendida–. Además, te cruzas con otras líneas de trabajo, te portas mal… y luego alguien quiere borrar tu memoria, saber lo que sabes o castigarte. 

–Suena a un trabajo peligroso –comentó él con voz grave. 

Ella sonrió, complacida. 

–Lo es –afirmó. 

–Entonces, te estabas escondiendo por protección. ¿Estás fuera de peligro ahora? 

Irene se encogió de hombros. 

–He tomado mis medidas para ello –le aseguró–, pero no planeo contárselas a alguien de la policía. Ni siquiera uno fuera de servicio. 

Sus ojos refulgieron con picardía al tiempo que esbozaba la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. 

Lestrade sintió un cosquilleo recorrerlo al tiempo que pensaba que lo más sensato que podía hacer era irse de allí en ese momento. 

–¿Estás pensando en irte? –Preguntó Irene con un tono ligeramente decepcionado–. Sé cuándo estoy intimidando a alguien y quiere huir. Pensé que teníamos confianza.

El inspector se sintió culpable por haber dejado traslucir sus pensamientos, pero sentía que estaba cerca de una línea para cruzar a terreno peligroso. 

–Debo volver a casa –señaló–. Mañana trabajo. 

Irene entrecerró los ojos. 

–Creí que dirías que tu esposa se molestaría. 

Su esposa. Escuchar mencionarla volvió a lanzar sobre sus hombros la soledad de la casa vacía y los reproches que le había dirigido los días anteriores. Los que siempre le dirigía. 

–No se dará cuenta siquiera –replicó con más amargura de la que era prudente traslucir, desviando la mirada hacia la salida. 

Fue entonces cuando sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Irene en su cara. 

Extrañamente lo primero que pensó fue que su barba sin afeitar tras el pesado día de trabajo le rasparía en la mano, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia ella. Estaba más cerca que antes, y a pesar de ser un poquito más baja que él, se sintió una vez más dominado por sus ojos, sin dejarlo apartar la mirada. 

–Te mereces algo mejor –susurró ella, al tiempo que apoyaba la otra mano en su pecho. 

Lestrade tragó grueso, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y a la vez se inclinaba hacia su tacto. 

–Debo irme –replicó, aunque no resultó muy convincente cuando su cuerpo se negó a retroceder siquiera un poco. 

Irene en cambio se acercó un poco más, elevándose en las puntas de los pies hacia él. Sintió el roce de la delicada nariz de la mujer con la suya y lo recorrió un estremecimiento que ella no podía haber dejado de notar. 

–Vete, entonces –dijo ella en un tono aún más suave. 

Podía sentir su aliento en el rostro, igual que su mano tomó la forma de la cintura de ella. Aún podía ver el brillo de los ojos de ella, tan cerca, hipnotizadores, esperando su reacción. 

Hubiera podido resistirse si no hubiera dejado de verlo. 

En el momento en que Irene Adler cerró los ojos, estuvo perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La próxima semana: El Juego Ganador


	4. El juego ganador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabía que tendría que haber hecho su movimiento antes, pero estaba disfrutando mucho el juego.

Cuando Sherlock vio llegar el mensaje de texto del número de su hermano mayor supuso de qué se trataba. Esperó a terminar el análisis que estaba haciendo de la saliva congelada que había dejado la noche anterior en preparación y luego tomó su teléfono.

_Identificado ingreso a Londres de grupo que presumimos puede tener algo contra Irene Adler. No podemos protegerla si no nos dice todo. M._

El tiempo se estaba acabando. Tenía que admitir que para ese momento había esperado que Irene ya hubiera hecho su movimiento final. Si no lo había hecho era porque probablemente la mujer había encontrado a Lestrade más interesante de lo que había pensado al acercarse a él.

No la culpaba. Él mismo lo había tomado al inicio como una potencial fuente de casos interesantes y había terminado desintoxicado de drogas ilícitas y usando parches de nicotina.

Le había advertido a la mujer que dejara a Lestrade por fuera. Por supuesto, eso solo la había motivado más a meterlo en el juego. Era error de ella si no había podido calcular que no era una pieza de juego corriente.

O tal vez había contado con que no lo fuera y por eso mismo lo había hecho.

Sherlock dejó el teléfono en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las puntas de sus dedos, con las manos unidas por las yemas de los mismos. Tenía que pensar bien su siguiente paso.

Tras unos momentos, tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa. John había salido y no le interesaba que se enterara de eso aún, aunque sospechaba que tendría que usar su ayuda para tratar con Lestrade. Lo primero era hacer llegar la advertencia y recabar un poco más de información. Esperó fuera de la casa por un rato, hasta que vio a Irene salir, un chofer la esperaba.

Perfecto.

Una vez que el auto de la mujer se alejó, se dedicó a observar los alrededores de la casa con atención. Tal y como había notado la primera vez, la puerta estaba colocada de una manera que cubría fácilmente la identidad de los visitantes. La vigilancia discreta que debía haber puesto su hermano sobre la casa no podría captarlos a menos que se quedaran junto a la calle en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la puerta de la casa. Para poder tener tomas cercanas y claras de los clientes de la mujer debía haber puesto una cámara directamente en el portal y el trato que habían firmado con Irene Adler no lo permitía. 

Sherlock llamó a la puerta y esperó.

–Señor Holmes –saludó fríamente la voz de la asistente de Irene al abrir la puerta.

Le extrañaba su presencia allí. Irene no lo había previsto entonces. Bien.

–Señorita… Violet, ¿cierto? –preguntó él por toda respuesta.  

Ella torció el gesto.

 

–Violet Norton. La señorita Adler no está.

Sherlock puso su mejor expresión de consternación, aunque no varió demasiado el tono de su voz del educado pero directo tono que solía utilizar. Si Irene mantenía a esa asistente cerca era porque no la consideraba común.  

–Necesito dejarle un mensaje entonces.

Violet miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo entrar. Sherlock notó con una mirada que el lugar seguía igual que en su última visita. No había preparativos de marcha todavía. O Irene no sabía que el peligro se acercaba o su plan no era huir.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó la asistente con impaciencia.

Sherlock la miró con gravedad.

–Espero que la señorita Adler tenga todo listo para su viaje, o le sugiero empezar a prepararlo de inmediato.

Violet Norton no se mostró impresionada porque él lo supiera, pero era evidente que sí existía un viaje planeado. Una sombra que pretendía ser impenetrable cubrió su rostro, pero Sherlock notó al menos 4 signos fisiológicos de preocupación.

–¿Por qué cree que hará un viaje?

Sherlock esbozó una corta sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Porque no se pondrá en manos de Mycroft para su protección.

Violet arqueó una ceja. Sherlock la había estudiado en esos minutos. Su vestuario era de menor calidad que el de Irene, probablemente tenía poco tiempo ganando suficiente dinero como para hacerse de un armario de la calidad del de la mujer. Era joven, de unos 25 años lo más. Estudios universitarios presumía que en diseño gráfico, aunque no estuviera ejerciendo en ese momento.

–¿Necesita protección? –Preguntó ella con fingido escepticismo.

–La necesita –confirmó él–. Creo que ella debe saber bien quienes la buscan, pero no creo que sepa que ya están en Londres. Mycroft quiere que le diga todo si quiere protección.

Las señales de alarma fueron evidentes a pesar del esfuerzo de la chica por evitarlo.

–¿Es ese el mensaje? –Preguntó logrando mantener el tono de voz neutral y formal.

 

Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia, dando por terminada su visita.

–Ella sabrá cuál es el mensaje.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

John había aprendido a calcular lo interesante que resultaría el inicio de un caso a los lectores de su blog de acuerdo a la actitud de Hopkins cuando los recibía en una escena. Aquella actitud por supuesto que no correspondía necesariamente a la dificultad del caso.  Entre más detalles estrambóticos hubiera en una escena era más fácil para Sherlock eliminar todo lo innecesario y ubicar lo importante.

De cualquier manera, Hopkins siempre los recibía con su lista de observaciones. Sherlock no solía demostrar que le prestara atención, pero en ocasiones, más adelante en el examen de la escena le demostraba alguna cosa que había pasado por alto o le preguntaba por qué había interpretado algo de alguna manera y le señalaba por qué se había equivocado.

Hasta la fecha, John no había visto a Hopkins ofenderse una sola vez, a pesar de que Sherlock no era particularmente didáctico o amable en ninguna de esas ocasiones.

 

Ese día, sin embargo, el joven inspector no parecía especialmente entusiasmado.

–Lestrade anda de un humor terrible –les comunicó con prevención apenas llegaron–. Creo que discutió con su esposa de nuevo.

Sherlock lanzó una mirada hacia el inspector que estaba al fondo de la escena dando instrucciones. Lestrade no era del tipo de dar órdenes a gritos cuando estaba de mal humor, pero resultaba seco y tenía el ceño fruncido. Actuaba distante, como si le doliera la cabeza. Al menos eso era lo que John era capaz de apreciar. Sherlock podía definir generalmente la razón.

–Vas aprendiendo –replicó Sherlock como toda confirmación.

Hopkins no pareció satisfecho con la confirmación. Estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, se centró en explicarles lo sucedido en la escena.

John se hizo a un lado mientras Sherlock examinaba el lugar. Estaban en un viejo garaje lleno de chatarra. Hopkins se quedó a su lado observando al detective mientras Lestrade hacia otro tanto.

De repente, Sherlock se detuvo e inspiró profundo. John notó como fruncía el ceño y volteaba la cabeza, como si intentara identificar el origen de un olor. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a Lestrade y luego tomó la solapa de su saco y la jaló hacia él, acercándola a su nariz.

–¿Qué…? –empezó a preguntar Lestrade estupefacto, pero se interrumpió cuando Sherlock lo miró a los ojos.

–Usaste esto la última vez que viste la señorita Adler –afirmó. Luego entrecerró los ojos, y su voz cambió al tono de necesidad de confirmación de su deducción–. Hace menos 36 horas.

Lestrade frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Exclamó con fastidio.

Sherlock lo soltó y volvió a concentrar la mirada en la escena.

–Su perfume tiene composición especial con una alta taza de aceites para que el olor perdure más, intencionalmente –informó con indiferencia–. No es extraño que incluso tu esposa lo notara.

John recordó sus análisis del perfume que había sacado de casa de Irene. Así que eso había estado haciendo. Escuchó un suave “¡oh!” de Hopkins y vio como el rostro de Lestrade se ensombrecía.

El inspector desvió la mirada visiblemente molesto y se dirigió hacia Hopkins con voz grave.

–Encárgate de la escena. Iré a entrevistar a la gente de la casa. 

Salió del garaje sin esperar ninguna réplica. John miró a Sherlock con reproche, pero su compañero estaba revisando los bolsillos del hombre muerto.

–¿Irene Adler? –Exclamó Hopkins con un tono mezcla de incredulidad y admiración a la vez.

John notó que Sherlock levantaba la vista un momento para lanzarle una mirada irritada a su joven pupilo. Creía conocer lo suficiente del ego de su compañero para saber que los rastros de admiración hacia la mujer en la voz de su ferviente pupilo informal no le hacían la menor gracia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Lestrade sabía que estaba en problemas. Lo estaba mucho antes de que su esposa oliera su saco y lo acribillara a preguntas y acusaciones que él mismo se había hecho ya. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso después de todo por lo que habían pasado? ¿Cómo después de los reproches de él por sus errores iba él a cometer los mismos? ¿Cómo se atrevía, después de dejarla sola por semanas, salir en su tiempo libre con otra mujer?

No es como que hubiera ocurrido algo más con Irene, pero Lestrade tenía muy presente los besos y caricias que habían compartido en el balcón de aquel bar dos noches atrás. El sabor de sus labios, la sensación de la piel de su espalda bajo sus manos, los dedos de ella jugando en su nuca y bajo su ropa. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo que en cierto momento ella se había apartado de él y le había preguntado si todavía tenía que irse a casa.

Solo entonces había recuperado la cordura y se había marchado de allí. Irene se había despedido con una sonrisa satisfecha a pesar de todo.

Más tarde le había enviado un mensaje halagador y provocador.

 

Su esposa por supuesto que no había querido escuchar explicaciones, lo cual tal vez era una suerte porque tampoco sabía bien qué le hubiera dicho. ¿Había sido un error? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo sentía totalmente como tal? No es que no hubiera estado con otras mujeres aparte de su esposa, pero siempre había sido en sus periodos de separación. Nunca estando con ella.

De cualquier manera, no podía definir lo que sucedía con Irene. Su esposa lo acusaba de tener una relación con otra mujer. Él ni siquiera sabía si Irene hacía algo como “tener una relación”, formalmente dicho. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer una relación.

Pero quería verla de nuevo. Eso era un hecho. Error o no, le había sabido terriblemente a poco al tiempo que lo había puesto todo de cabeza.

El comentario de Sherlock de que era algo que “incluso” su esposa notaría no había hecho más que echar leña al fuego, porque siendo sincero, así era: ella no solía darse por enterada de lo que realmente pasaba con él.

Se había retirado a la oficina a revisar todo el material que tenían sobre el muerto tras terminar las entrevistas de las personas de la casa de la que formaba parte el destartalado garaje. Le había dejado a Hopkins el trabajo de campo y lidiar con Sherlock, quien según le había informado el joven inspector se había llevado algunas fotos y había dicho que tendría noticias para la mañana siguiente.

Por ello, no había esperado que al escuchar el llamado en la puerta de la oficina y levantar la vista, encontrarse con John Watson.

En algún momento se había planteado hablar con él sobre Irene, cuando estaba intrigado sobre su relación con Sherlock y quería saber más. Sin embargo, al ver su semblante serio, tuvo la sensación de que no querría tener esa conversación después de que el detective hubiera revelado de esa manera poco delicada tan propia de él que había estado en contacto con la mujer.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo John entrando y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Lestrade cerró los ojos y se apretó el entrecejo con la punta de los dedos. Sospechaba que aquello no sería fácil.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

John había decidido que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Esa mañana en la escena del crimen, tras el comentario de Sherlock, la huida de Lestrade y la reacción de Hopkins se había convencido de que tenía que hacer algo. En realidad había intentado hablar antes con el inspector, pero este había estado siempre demasiado ocupado, apenas si había respondido algunos de sus mensajes.

Ese mismo día más tarde, cuando Sherlock se quedó ensimismado analizando el caso del garaje en el sofá del apartamento 221B, John se puso en camino. Confirmó con Hopkins que Lestrade estaría en la oficina y se apersonó allí. Lo encontró en su escritorio, no tenía muy buen aspecto. Parecía cansado y preocupado.

–Creo que tenemos que hablar –le dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Lo vio hacer un gesto de cansancio. No querría tener esa conversación, como esperaba.

–¿Sobre qué? ¿Sherlock te mandó? ¿Algún avance en el caso?

John suspiró. A él no iba a escapársele con el truco de refugiarse en el trabajo que al parecer a todos en el negocio se les daba tan bien.

–No, no tiene que ver con el caso –replicó. Al notar que el inspector iba a añadir algo, probablemente una excusa de que estaba ocupado, se adelantó–. Sobre Irene Adler.

Greg lo miró con prevención, como si esperara un ataque pero no terminara de distinguir por dónde vendría.

–¿Qué sucede con ella?

El doctor se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, con la confianza de quien se sienta a hablar con un amigo, a pesar de notar la tensión de Lestrade.

–Hablemos claramente, ¿de acuerdo? –Propuso con tono serio. Ya Irene era lo suficientemente enredada como andar con rodeos–. Parece que has estado en contacto con ella.

Había decidido ser delicado, pero dudaba que la transferencia de perfume que Sherlock había identificado se hubiera dado durante una simple conversación. Notó la incomodidad de Lestrade, quien desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal que daba a los cubículos. Seguro esperaba que Hopkins llegara a rescatarlo de alguna manera, pero el joven inspector no estaba allí.

–Sí, se puede decir así –respondió sin decir nada más, a la espera de a dónde iba él.

–Creo que hay algunas cosas sobre Irene Adler que sería conveniente que supieras, si no las sabes todavía –dijo John lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Aquella conversación era difícil–. La conozco y sé que es una mujer complicada y de muchos secretos.

Lestrade torció el gesto. Notó por su expresión que estaba de acuerdo.

 

–Sé suficiente, creo. –John lo miró interrogante ante tal declaración y el inspector resopló–. Sé en qué trabaja, sé que se ha metido en líos por los que ha tenido que desaparecer por algún tiempo… Sé que no es una mujer común.

Al menos parecía que no estaba demasiado engañado. John decidió que eso era positivo pero a su vez podía darle una peligrosa sensación de seguridad de conocerla.

–No, no es una mujer común –concordó él–. Nunca se puede saber qué pretende exactamente y todo lo que hace está calculado. Tienes que tenerlo siempre en cuenta si vas a seguir tratando con ella.

Lestrade frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si quisiera dar sentido a sus palabras.

 

–Si te lo estás preguntando, no. No tengo una aventura con Irene –aclaró tras unos momentos.

John sintió que parte de él se relajaba aliviada, pero por otro lado, no terminaba de creerlo. Su incredulidad debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque el de Greg se ensombreció. Casi que pudo notar el peso caer sobre sus hombros. Además, era él quien había sacado el tema. ¿Acaso se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo también?

–No, no estoy teniendo una aventura –repitió con un tono de mayor duda ante su silencio–. Pero sí me ha estado ayudando a pensar algunas cosas.

La sensación de alarma que el doctor relacionaba perfectamente con Irene lo recorrió por completo. Aquello podía ser todavía más peligroso. Notó la mirada de Greg, parecía entre azorada, culpable y retadora.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó John con cautela.

Lestrade se removió incómodo.

–Nos hemos visto un par de veces –contestó sin querer dar muchos detalles–. Me ha planteado algunas cosas interesantes.

El doctor arqueó ambas cejas.

–Creo que deberíamos volver sobre el asunto de quién es Irene Adler. ¿Te estás fiando de ella para replantearte qué?

 

Sabía que Greg era por lo general una persona reservada. Si sabía sobre los problemas con su esposa era porque Sherlock tenía la costumbre de realizar deducciones en voz alta al respecto y por la preocupación que Hopkins solía compartir con ellos cuando veía a su jefe mal. Podía sentir lo tenso que estaba el inspector teniendo esa conversación.

Lo escuchó resoplar y vio cómo se inclinaba por encima del escritorio hacia él, sin levantarse de su silla.

–Sé que Irene no es la persona a la que alguien recomendaría para buscar ayuda, no estoy haciendo eso, solamente… se ha dado. Es una persona interesante, sabe probar sus puntos de vista, tiene otra visión de las cosas–dijo rápidamente. Luego exhaló con fuerza y volvió a recostarse en su silla–. Además, no creo que merezca tanta desconfianza. Después de todo, Sherlock confía en ella.

Aquello tomó a John por sorpresa. ¿Cómo había llegado Greg a semejante conclusión? Sherlock no se fiaba de un solo movimiento de Irene, la vigilaba como ojo de halcón. Iba a expresar eso en voz alta, cuando Lestrade continuó lo que no podía ser clasificado más que como una defensa.

–De otra forma, no le hubiera confiado venir a robarme cuando se suponía que él estaba muerto.

John sintió que alguien acababa de cerrarle la tráquea. Las palabras del inspector se reprodujeron en su cabeza.

–¿Qué? –Logró preguntar tras un momento.

Lestrade lo miró extrañado.

–Ya sabes, cuando creíamos que Sherlock estaba muerto. Envió a Irene a buscarme una noche y ella me robó unos documentos y mis llaves.

Así que había sido eso. Las piezas empezaron a calzar en la mente de John al recordar la discusión de Sherlock e Irene cuando el primero había descubierto que ella pretendía algo que involucraba a Lestrade. Se referían a esa noche. Sherlock no se había enterado de que Irene se hubiera encontrado con el inspector en algún momento: la había enviado con él.

De ahí el motivo de su reacción cuando Irene demostró sus intenciones de involucrar a Lestrade en su juego. No era mera preocupación, ni tampoco se acercaba a la remota posibilidad de que se tratara de celos. Era furia. Irene estaba utilizando contra él la información que le había dado cuando ambos estaban muertos. Cuando habían trabajado juntos.

John no había esperado que la idea le sentara tan mal.

No sabía cuál era su expresión en ese momento, pero era un hecho que Greg la había interpretado mal. Estaba demasiado metido en su propia preocupación sobre la mujer.

–Sé que no es la mejor manera de conocer a alguien –continuó el inspector con seriedad y aun a la defensiva–. Entiendo por qué crees que no es de fiar, pero no estoy haciendo nada malo.

John frunció el ceño. Tenía que concentrarse en esa conversación. Ya pensaría en Sherlock e Irene después.

–¿Entonces qué estás haciendo? –Lestrade desvió la mirada. No tenía una respuesta para eso. John tomó valor para decirle lo que pensaba. Después de todo, si se equivocaba en sus deducciones de lo que ocurría no sería nuevo. Se consideraba amigo de Greg y no creía que los consejos de Irene fueran particularmente los mejores. No quería que se quedara sólo con esos–. Si estás replanteándote la relación con tu esposa no conozco una persona a la que le importes que no lo considere buena idea. Pero haz las cosas bien. ¿Introducir a otra mujer en el problema? No puede ser una buena solución.

Se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo al suponer qué eran las cosas que Irene le había estado ayudando a pensar. El lenguaje corporal del inspector le mostró cómo se retiraba de la discusión.

Por un momento, John lo vio todo claro. Aquello no era sobre Irene. Era sobre la escurridiza señora Lestrade. Sin embargo, le parecía que Greg le había tomado cariño a la mujer también. No le extrañaba. Ella tenía esa extraña influencia sobre la gente.  

–Todo lo que digo –añadió, pensando que era hora de ir terminando esa conversación–, es que no sé qué pretende realmente Irene, pero no creo que sea apropiado usarla para buscar soluciones para la situación con tu esposa.

Lestrade torció el gesto ante el verbo “usar” y John sintió que había dado una vez más con las palabras correctas.

Esperaba tenerlas para hablar luego con Sherlock sobre lo que acababa de enterarse.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Cuando Sherlock escuchó la puerta abrirse sonrió para sí, aunque se apresuró a borrar cualquier rastro de expresión de su rostro. Llevaba un rato bastante aburrido acostado en aquel sofá, sostenido solo por la expectación de los acontecimientos que esperaba. Justamente una hora antes había recibido un nuevo mensaje de Mycroft indicándole que el tiempo se acababa para Irene si no revelaba lo que les había escondido.

El paso de John era pesado, como si estuviera más preocupado ahora que al marcharse. No se giró para mirarlo.

–¿Hablaste con Lestrade? Me hubiera decepcionado que tras mi descubrimiento de la mañana no fueras a hacerlo de inmediato –comentó con tono aburrido.

El tiempo que John tardó en responderle le hizo pensar que seguramente creía que no lo había notado salir.

–¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –no parecía sorprendido de que lo supiera. De hecho sonaba cansado. Eso era nuevo.

Sherlock lo miró de reojo y notó que estaba más serio y tenso que de costumbre. Mala señal.

–Contaba con ello –replicó con sinceridad. Siempre le había gustado que con John podía expresarse con claridad una vez que podía hablar de sus planes–. ¿Crees que lograste convencerlo de que es buena idea alejarse de Irene?

John frunció el ceño.

–Lo está pensando –replicó con tono de duda.

Por supuesto, no tenía idea del interés en el tema. Convencido o no, Lestrade tendría que hacerse a la idea. Probablemente no la vería en un tiempo. Pero si Sherlock quería asegurarse de que así fuera, tenía que permitirle a Irene verlo una vez más.

Tomó su teléfono, buscó las fotos de las marcas en la piel del muerto y se las envió a Lestrade.

_Son marcas de látigo. Podemos perder el tiempo buscando modelos, o puedes preguntarle a la experta._

_–SH._

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó John con un tono impaciente que no había esperado.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras lo examinaba.

–Le envío un mensaje a Lestrade sobre el caso –respondió rápido, como si no tuviera importancia–. Estás enojado.

No creía que ayudara a mejorar su humor saber que estaba enviando a Lestrade de nuevo con Irene. Una vez que las cosas se resolvieran podría explicárselo todo.

John se cruzó de brazos.

–No lo estoy. Estoy sorprendido.

Sherlock parpadeó sin comprender. Esa no era una expresión de sorpresa. Creía conocer lo suficientemente bien todos los gestos de John como para distinguir sus emociones. Estaba enojado. Pero no era buena idea insistirle cuando estaba enojado.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó con indiferencia.

Su teléfono le notificó la llegada de un mensaje, que revisó de inmediato.

_Tú también le puedes preguntar._

–Estuve hablando con Lestrade sobre Irene.

Eso ya lo sabía. Había visto la oportunidad de provocar aquella conversación al distinguir el perfume en la ropa del inspector. En ese momento había comprobado que Irene se estaba tomando un tiempo que no tenía. Si ya estaban a la altura de dejarle el olor en la ropa, debía haber podido conseguir lo que quería desde hacía algún tiempo. La mujer estaba atrasando el momento y aquello podía ser perjudicial para todos los implicados.

–¿Dijo algo interesante? –Preguntó con indiferencia mientras tecleaba la respuesta al mensaje y miraba la pantalla.

_Estará más dispuesta a colaborar contigo si vas en persona –SH_

–Algunas cosas –admitió John. Su tono era peligrosamente calmado. Sherlock aguardó, no sabría contenerse demasiado–. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo lo que me dijo? Cree que Irene es de fiar porque tú confías en ella.

Ante ese comentario las cosas calzaron en la mente de Sherlock. Aquel dato unido al enojo de John quería decir una cosa.  

John lo sabía. Lestrade le había dicho sobre Irene robándole sus pertenencias. No había esperado que se enterara de esa forma. De hecho, no había pensado que llegara a enterarse.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, tecleó otro mensaje con la dirección de Irene. Dudaba que Lestrade la conociera y el día de su visita a Violet había confirmado que las cámaras de vigilancia puestas por Mycroft no cubrían a los visitantes directos del lugar, de manera que no se enteraría de la visita del inspector por ese medio.

–Sabes que Lestrade tiene la habilidad de llegar siempre a las deducciones equivocadas.

Pudo notar como John respiraba profundo para controlarse, sin demasiado éxito.

–Estuviste trabajando con Irene –dijo finalmente. Su voz vibraba, alterada–. Me contó como ella le robó para ti.

Sherlock torció el gesto y dejó el teléfono de lado al recibir la confirmación de Lestrade de recibido.

–No estaba trabajando _con_ ella –replicó él, haciendo énfasis en la preposición–. Pretendía estar muerto, usé los recursos que tenía disponibles.

La expresión de incredulidad de John le fastidió. No quería lidiar con eso en ese momento. La visita de Greg a Irene tendría consecuencias y debía estar preparado para ello.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Preguntó John entonces.

Sherlock lo examinó con más detalle. No estaba solamente enojado. Estaba dolido. Sí. Por eso había evitado hablarle del tema.

–Te dije que la vi mientras ambos estábamos presuntamente muertos.

John rió con ironía.

–No me dijiste nada. Yo lo deduje y no te molestaste en corregirme. Entonces, ¿Lestrade tiene razón?

No había querido hablar con John sobre sus visitas a la mujer durante sus años de ausencia. Habían sido pocas y espaciadas, únicamente cuando necesitaba algo específico que ella podía proveerle. Sus conexiones de Internet estaban muy bien protegidas y tenía información sobre muchas personas de su interés. Además, hablar con ella siempre era un ejercicio estimulante para su cerebro, y no siempre había oportunidad para ese tipo de distracciones en su exilio.

–Te lo digo ahora –replicó cortante, ignorando la pregunta–. Fue de utilidad. ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo importante?

Pudo ver un centelleo que reconocía en los ojos de John. Solía aparecer cuando volvía a surgir el tema de no haberle confiado que estaba vivo.

–De utilidad –señaló, como si le pareciera la peor elección de palabras posible–. Tienes razón. No tiene sentido discutir esto. Tienes un caso del que ocuparte.

Sherlock odiaba cuando John cortaba una discusión. Significaba que algo quedaba pendiente. Nunca era una buena señal. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto en ese momento. Identificó una sensación que no le gustaba, la cual solía relacionar con las discusiones con John.

Sin embargo, sabía que no valía la pena insistir cuando el doctor le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su cuarto.

De cualquier manera, su compañero tenía razón: había un caso del cual ocuparse. Miró el reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo de salir a ver a Hopkins. No necesitaba ningún dato que le enviara Lestrade para seguir adelante. Hacía bastante rato que lo tenía resuelto.

–––––––––––––––––––––  

 

Cuando recibió el mensaje de Sherlock supo que los sucesos se precipitarían esa noche.

_Se acabó el tiempo. – SH_

Irene miró el mensaje varias veces, pero no iba a replicar. Sherlock no solía escribirle. Incluso se había aproximado a Violet antes que a ella, aunque sabía que lo había hecho porque podía leer a su asistente y ella no podía leerlo a él. Pero allí estaba el mensaje. No creía que fuera una estrategia. Mycroft debía haberle escrito antes.

Tenía poco tiempo para actuar.

Llamó a Violet de inmediato.

–Comunícate con el último cliente del día. Lo atenderás tú. Antes, manda mi equipaje.

Pudo ver a su asistente palidecer ante sus palabras.

–¿Te irás ya?

–Hoy mismo –replicó mientras se dirigía al armario. Tenía que alistarse y ponerse en movimiento. Debía ver a Greg lo antes posible. Sabía que tendría que haber hecho su movimiento antes, pero estaba disfrutando mucho el juego.

Lanzó una mirada de reproche hacia su teléfono. Ese último pensamiento había sonado en su cabeza con una voz muy parecida a la de Sherlock.

–¿Qué hay de lo que necesitaba conseguir del policía?

Irene se mordió el labio inferior.

–Me encargaré de ello –aseguró. 

Por supuesto, siempre había una segunda opción que Sherlock le había confirmado con el mensaje que le había dejado con Violet. Pobre chica, había estado tan preocupada por ella que no había sido capaz de captar el verdadero significado de la visita del detective consultor.

Ella por su parte sí que había captado el mensaje. Solo esperaba poder ignorarlo. Podría salir algo interesante de allí, pero le gustaba ocuparse de sus propias cosas.

Dejó el látigo que había elegido para la sesión de esa noche en la mesita del tocador. Estaba preparada para un trabajo que no se llevaría a cabo ya. Una lástima, le encantaba aquel juego de lencería negro y ese liguero se lo había regalado Violet recientemente. Pero no era lo apropiado para su objetivo de esa noche.

Tenía que ver a Greg y luego desaparecer.

Acaba de elegir lo que se pondría cuando escuchó los rápidos pasos de Violet acercarse.

–¡Oh, eres tan buena! –Exclamó la mujer con admiración– Ya está aquí.

Irene se giró a verla frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No pretendía mostrarse desconcertada, pero lo estaba.

–El inspector –aclaró Violet–. Lo hice pasar a la sala de espera.

Sherlock. Irene miró su teléfono y se estremeció. Lo sabía. Él había enviado a Greg.

Si sabía eso, sabía todo lo demás.

–Hazlo pasar acá. De una vez –ordenó sin la menor nota de duda en la voz.

Se estremeció ante lo que aquello significaba. Sherlock había concentrado sus facultades en el juego que ella le había jugado en su propia casa. Había predicho sus pasos. ¿Qué tan lejos habría llegado? ¿Sabría lo que necesitaba de Greg?

Probablemente.

¿Significaba entonces que quería que lo consiguiera? ¿Por qué le había enviado a Greg sino? Ella no le había dado la dirección y sólo se la decían a los clientes. El inspector no podía haberla averiguado de otro modo.

Sin embargo, aunque a Irene no le gustaba la incertidumbre, no la odiaba.  En ese momento, la excitaba.

Sabía que aunque Sherlock se anotara un punto, ella saldría ganando.

Cuando Greg llegó a la puerta se detuvo de golpe. Irene notó como sus ojos la recorrían por completo, fijándose en cada detalle de la lencería. Llamaría a Sherlock mentiroso la próxima vez que le dijera que el inspector Lestrade no sabía observar.

–Hola –saludó ella tras un momento, disfrutando el escrutinio. Luego bajó la mirada hacia ella misma, como si recordara de repente lo que llevaba puesto–. Me estaba alistando para trabajar.

Greg sonrió, se notaba un poco nervioso. Seguramente no había esperado hablar con ella en una habitación en esas condiciones. La miró a los ojos con una expresión de disculpa incómoda en el rostro.

–Supongo que esto pasa cuando vas a buscar a alguien su trabajo.

–¿Te incomoda? –Preguntó con rapidez.

Él sonrió, todavía tenía esa risa nerviosa del primer día, pero Irene notaba que ahora tenía más confianza alrededor de ella.

–Distrae –la corrigió.

Irene avanzó despacio hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Y eso es malo?

La sonrisa de incomodidad de Greg se acentuó al tiempo que se forzaba a mirarla a los ojos.

–Estoy aquí por trabajo –indicó en el tono más formal que le fue posible.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas deteniéndose frente a él.

–¿Tu trabajo o mi trabajo?

Greg desvió la mirada, la sonrisa incómoda pronunciándose más, e Irene notó que se había mantenido en su lugar. Se estaba esforzando para hacerlo, no se había movido ni un milímetro hacia ella.

–Mi trabajo –se apresuró a aclarar. Luego la miró a los ojos de nuevo y guardó silencio. Irene prácticamente pudo verlo tragar grueso. Había todo un conflicto evidente en su mirada.

Culpa.

Después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto había salido huyendo a brazos de su esposa infiel.

Culpable de pagarle a la esposa con su misma moneda. O casi. Irene sabía que habría podido hacer todo lo que hubiera querido con él en aquel último encuentro, pero no iba a darle semejante arma a la señora Lestrade. Era un asunto que necesitaba manejarse de una manera diferente.

A Irene le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para abordar ese tema con él. Sin embargo, no quería espantarlo. Había otras prioridades de momento. Mantendría esa conversación en su lugar seguro de momento: trabajo.

Se cruzó de brazos, de manera que la cercanía resultara menos amenazadora. Aunque también era consciente de que la posición remarcaba sus pechos.

–¿Qué puede hacer una dominatrix por Scotland Yard?

Notó que Greg respiraba aliviado de encontrarse en terreno seguro. Extendió la mano hacia ella, tendiéndole su teléfono.

Su teléfono.

Irene sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. Como ella misma le había dicho a Greg, no podía creer en casualidades.

Lo tomó fingiéndose extrañada. En la pantalla había una fotografía de una piel marcada por una larga línea enrojecida.

–Estamos un caso y necesitamos identificar el objeto que dejó esas marcas –le explicó Greg–. Pensamos que pudo ser un látigo. Tal vez puedas ayudar a identificarlo viendo estas fotografías.

Irene miró la foto unos momentos. Luego pasó el dedo con rapidez por la pantalla, pasando a la siguiente. Había algo de lo que estaba totalmente segura: eso no eran marcas de látigo.

Sin embargo, puso cara de concentración y se alejó de Greg mientras iba pasando las fotos. Hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente se salió de la galería y buscó la lista de contactos.

–¿Sherlock te está ayudando con este caso? –Preguntó con tono casual.

Sin embargo, estaba segura. Sherlock lo sabía todo. Le había enviado las fotos a Greg para que tuviera que darle el teléfono.

El detective consultor no podía ser más claro. Realmente estaba fuera de tiempo.

Greg estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, como si hubiera sido pillado en falta.

–Pensó que sería más fácil que colaboraras si yo te lo pedía –confesó.

Irene buscó con rapidez. En la letra “M” no encontró nada y en la “H” tampoco. Se apresuró a moverse a lo largo de su lista de contactos y vio un número registrado como “IA” que asumió era el de ella.  Finalmente, en el último lugar, encontró un número sin nombre. Solamente aparecía un punto.

Tenía que ser ese.

Levantó la mirada hacia Greg y le sonrió con picardía.

–Bueno, Sherlock suele tener razón –replicó, bajando la vista despacio hacia el teléfono después al tiempo que entraba en la opción que había encontrado.

En lugar de un número de teléfono aparecían tres asteriscos y el contacto tenía una nota de información.

_Esto es perder. De nuevo. – SH._

Una sensación de vacío se formó en su estómago, a pesar de que lo había esperado. Adiós a su plan A. Sherlock le acababa de anotar el mejor punto desde que la conocía. Había adivinado sus pasos sobre una de sus razones para acercarse a Greg Lestrade.

–En este caso dijo que eras la experta –añadió el inspector. Se notaba que intentaba hacer conversación para mantenerse tranquilo.

Irene se apresuró a borrar la nota, no quería que el inspector la encontrara después. Regresó a las fotos y se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que le agrade saber que me dijiste eso –señaló manteniendo un tono ligero y una mirada traviesa–. Pero en este caso se ha equivocado, y eso le gustará aún menos.

Se acercó de nuevo a él y le tendió el teléfono de vuelta.

–¿No es un látigo? –Preguntó Greg con extrañeza.

–No uno comercial –replicó ella de inmediato–. Lo que sea, fue hecho manualmente. No hay nada en el mercado como eso.

La incredulidad del inspector reflejaba lo que ya sabía de su fe en Sherlock.

–¿Estás segura? No podría ser un modelo… reciente, tal vez.

Irene sonrió con suficiencia mientras él tomaba el teléfono y ella no retiraba la mano, logrando el contacto con su piel. Pudo ver que él no se apartaba.

–Soy una profesional, Greg. Al volver al negocio me puse al día –se inclinó hacia él, notando como los ojos de él seguían a los de ella–. No hay nada en el mercado como eso.

Greg asintió y se guardó el teléfono.

–Bueno, tú eres la experta.

–Lo soy –replicó ella de inmediato con una sonrisa triunfal que distaba mucho de la decepción que acababa de llevarse en cuanto al número.

Sin embargo, conseguir el número no había sido su único objetivo. Podía haber intentado otras maneras de conseguirlo. Pero había querido conocer a Greg Lestrade, había querido fastidiar a Sherlock y ambas cosas las había logrado. Sobre la marcha, había aparecido un objetivo más, y no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácil. No en su última oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

Enredó un dedo en uno de los botones de su camisa y se acercó a él. Se detuvo cerca de sus labios y se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás. Greg la besó entonces. Despacio, increíblemente lento.

Irene conocía ese tipo de besos. Era un beso de despedida. Se separó de él apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo. Greg entreabrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

Entonces él retrocedió e Irene supo que la separación se acercaba incluso sin que Greg supiera de su inminente marcha.

–Tenemos que hablar –declaró. Sonaba preocupado.

Se aseguró de mostrarse relajada, lo que no era difícil en comparación con lo tenso que estaba él.

–Empezaba a creer que me ignorabas –señaló.

–¿Es posible ignorarte? –Preguntó él ligeramente en broma, pero sin poder ocultar la inquietud que sentía.

Irene negó, la sonrisa de suficiencia todavía en sus labios.

–¿Pretendes intentarlo?

Dio en el clavo. Notó como la sonrisa del hombre se desvanecía y aparecía de nuevo el conflicto en sus ojos.

Irene estiró la espalda, poniendo rectos los hombros. Su posición defensiva siempre había sido de ataque.

Greg se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pasando los dedos entre su pelo, como si eso lo ayudara a pensar y pasó su peso de un pie a otro.

–No sé cómo tener esta conversación –declaró el inspector finalmente, mientras buscaba las palabras sin encontrarlas.

Irene se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

–Yo puedo hacerlo por ti –señaló, notando como su tono se volvía efectivamente más frío y distante, como había pretendido–. Eres un hombre casado. Te he hecho plantearte dudas que no quieres tener y vuelves a lo que conoces.

Greg detuvo su nervioso movimiento y la miró con sorpresa. Irene sonrió con una mezcla de suficiencia y enojo.

–¿Me voy acercando? –preguntó, aunque era retórico. Sabía que lo hacía–. Te he hecho enfrentar que algo no va bien en tu relación, pero la idea te horroriza.

Lo que evidentemente lo horrorizaban eran sus palabras. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y había palidecido un poco.

Irene arqueó una ceja, como si el caso le resultara medianamente interesante. Estaba rompiendo todo el ambiente que había mantenido siempre entre ambos, lo sabía.

–No lo pensé en un inicio, pero tu esposa es una excelente dominatrix.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado. Greg se erizó como un animal siendo atacado, su ceño se frunció y la miró como si estuviera loca.

–¿Qué? Ella y yo nunca…

Ella lo interrumpió con un gesto de aburrimiento y con un gesto vago señaló su habitación.

–Esto es solo trabajo. Una relación comercial. Lo que tu esposa ha logrado por otro lado, es magnífico. Una relación de dominancia completa. Debería sentirme admirada.

Greg empezaba a respirar agitado. Se estaba acercando al punto. Lo estaba logrando. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia él.

–No lo ves, ¿verdad? Ella no necesita un látigo… Usa tu culpa como su arma contra ti –remarcó la palabra culpa con fuerza. Notó un segundo estremecimiento y siguió acercándose–. Se aburre porque está sola y blande la culpa contra ti para que te sientas mal cuando no estás con ella. Quiere salir a divertirse y usa tu culpa para que no digas nada. Disfruta de las ventajas de un matrimonio abierto y usa la culpa contra ti para que la perdones. Te abandona, y todavía es capaz de usar tu culpa para que la aceptes de nuevo.

Se detuvo nuevamente dentro de su espacio personal. Lo miró a los ojos con profundidad.

–Es un trabajo maestro.

Greg no soportó sostenerle la mirada mucho más. La desvió hacia la puerta. Quería irse.

Irene se mordió el labio inferior. Necesitaba que se fuera.

–No nos conoces –replicó él finalmente, con voz ronca y sin mayor potencia.

Ella puso una mano en su rostro para obligarlo a mirarla. Ante su tacto, él no opuso resistencia.

–No quieres pensar en todo eso y eso hace que pierdas de vista la base de cualquier relación de dominancia.

Guardó silencio por un momento y él no se apartó.

–Una relación de dominancia se disfruta porque el dominado se ha doblegado porque quiere. Tiene el poder de entregar su voluntad… pero también de retirarse.

Greg tragó grueso, mientras Irene pensaba que no solía hablar en esos términos excepto con las pocas pupilas que había tenido. El papel de la dominatrix era hacerle olvidar al otro que tenía ese poder. Hacerlo renunciar a él. No esto.

–Tengo problemas con mi esposa, es verdad –replicó él finalmente. Apretó los labios con fuerza. Irene reconoció los síntomas. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que había pensado en decirle desde el inicio de esa conversación sin saber cómo–. Pero no puedo usar esto para solucionarlos.

Irene ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no?

La mirada de Greg se tornó cálida, acompañando una expresión de disculpa.

–La gente no se usa.

Definitivamente, Greg Lestrade era un tipo muy curioso y muy diferente a las personas con las que Irene solía tratar. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y notó que su piel ardía. Sus palabras lo habían alterado.

 

Cuando Greg se marchó no tenía idea de que de cualquier forma, esa habría sido la despedida.

Al verlo marchar, Irene se sorprendió deseando que realmente aquella confrontación hubiera sido suficiente. Si no era así, cuando regresara a Londres tendría que encargarse de la señora Lestrade personalmente.

Sonrió ante esa última determinación. Luego se dirigió a su armario dispuesta a cambiarse. Tenía que ponerse en movimiento de inmediato.

No tendría más opción que ir a ver a Sherlock. Se la había jugado muy bien, pero no era el fin. No tenía el número de Mycroft Holmes, pero sabía que sus posibilidades no habían terminado.

Después de todo, Sherlock no había viajado a ayudarla a tierras árabes para dejar que la mataran en Londres. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock se abrió, Irene sonrió para sí. Por la manera en que él prendió la luz y la miró estuvo segura de que sabía ya de su presencia y no le extrañaba nada encontrarla acostada de medio lado en su cama, con un codo apoyado en el colchón para sostener su cabeza con la mano mientras veía hacia la entrada del cuarto. Al menos no se había puesto ropa de él, llevaba la suya propia.

–¿Qué era? –Preguntó ella con naturalidad.

Sherlock cerró la puerta, poniendo el seguro con una lentitud y seguridad muy propia de su metódico accionar. Perfecto, ella también creía que aquella conversación debía ser privada.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó él con indiferencia, quitándose la bufanda.

–Las marcas en la piel –aclaró ella con marcado interés. Le encantaba escucharlo resolver pequeños misterios y estaba segura, dado que se había dirigido a la habitación y no se había quedado trabajando en otro lado de la casa, de que había resuelto ya el misterio.

–Un cordón de oración –replicó él con hastío. Parecía que el caso le había resultado aburrido, después de todo–. Tenía cuentas de madera en los nudos.

Irene arqueó ambas cejas.

–Religión. Eso explica que no conociera las marcas –declaró con certeza. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios–. Tal vez debería informarme, eran marcas interesantes.

–Se usa para rezar –le aclaró Sherlock dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

Oh, llevaba la camisa púrpura. Irene sonrió de medio lado.

–Puedo usarlo para hacer rogar –replicó ella entrecerrando los ojos. Iba a extrañar estos intercambios durante su nuevo retiro. Sherlock la miró calculadoramente, sin acercarse a la cama. Ella decidió abordar el tema de su visita de una vez–. Fue una buena táctica para darme el teléfono de Greg, pero pude haberlo tomado en cualquier momento.

–Ya no te quedan momentos, cosa que pareces dispuesta a ignorar –la corrigió Sherlock de inmediato con tono brusco.

Irene contuvo la sonrisa. Estaba preocupado de que no saliera a tiempo de Londres. Sherlock no dejaba de ser un encanto sin pretender serlo.

–De acuerdo. Me diste el teléfono de Greg pero no me dejaste conseguir el número de Mycroft que era lo que necesitaba –recapituló ella–. Por cierto, ¿cuándo lo borraste?

Una breve sonrisa triunfadora se esbozó en los labios de Sherlock.

–Antes de ir a verte con John, cuando Lestrade vino a preguntarme por ti. Le pedí su teléfono prestado.

Magistral. Irene sabía que la admiración brillaba en sus ojos, y no pretendió esconderla. No le habría gustado tanto jugar con Sherlock si él no fuera capaz de movimientos como aquel.

–Esperabas que recibiera ese mensaje antes.

La sonrisa de triunfo de Sherlock se diluyó en fastidio.

–No tendrías que haberte tomado tanto tiempo con Lestrade.

–Oh, cariño, se te da tan mal compartir… –comentó ella con tono condescendiente, obteniendo una mirada fulminante–. Debiste prevenirme de que era un hombre tan interesante.

–Te dije que lo dejaras fuera de esto –le recordó Sherlock– y te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

De acuerdo, eso era cierto. Aunque no se refería a que ella fuera a entretenerse mucho con Greg sino al daño que podría haberle causado. Pero ella no le había hecho ningún daño. Al contrario.

–Borré la nota que dejaste en su teléfono –le informó sin replicar–. Pero deberás devolverle el número de tu hermano. Podría necesitarlo.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–No lo ha necesitado nunca.

Irene sonrió de medio lado.

–Te disgusta que hablen de ti –concluyó con certeza–. Bueno, no se lo des. ¿Pero por qué no puedo tenerlo yo?

Sherlock se acercó entonces a la cama. Despacio, metódico. Se sentó al lado de ella. Ella se incorporó, de manera que ambos se miraron de frente, ella sentada en la cama y él en el borde. Irene sonrió. Estaban en los mismos lados de la cama que aquella vez antes de su regreso oficial a la vida. Oh, los detalles domésticos, pensó con ironía.

–No dejaste a Mycroft tener acceso directo a ti, y él hizo otro tanto no dándote su número privado.

Irene arqueó ambas cejas y su voz sonó francamente incrédula.

–¿Estás protegiendo los intereses de tu hermano? No lo creo.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Qué pensabas enviarle a Mycroft para asegurarte de que te salvara sin que le digas nada?

Irene le sostuvo la mirada, retadora.

–No necesito que me salve. Sólo espero que el gobierno me haga el favor de deshacerse de un peligro bastante molesto que me sigue.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

–¿A cambio de qué?

Ella lo evaluó un momento. Realmente no tenía otra salida. Sin embargo, no cedería tan fácil.

–Dejaste un mensaje con Violet –comentó ella. Notó el escepticismo en los ojos de Sherlock, por lo que añadió–. No, ella no distinguió el verdadero mensaje, solo me dio el de Mycroft. Pero yo lo entendí: estás dispuesto a ayudar.

Sherlock se mantuvo impasible pero su voz de endureció.

–Estoy dispuesto a participar –la corrigió de inmediato.

Irene por su parte sonrió.

–Eres tan celoso… No deberías –comentó en tono de broma–. Soy chica de un solo Holmes. Pero tengo que tratar algunos negocios con tu hermano.

Sherlock no se inmutó por su tono ni sus comentarios.

 

–Dame lo que ibas a enviarle, yo se lo enviaré.

Irene arqueó ambas cejas.

–Quieres controlar mis intercambios con Mycroft –concluyó. No estaba segura de considerar aquello una derrota. Si Sherlock seguía adelante con eso, implicaba que estarían en contacto tiempo completo. Tener su atención tiempo completo asegurada. Su voz se tiñó de ironía sin cubrir del todo que la idea no le disgustaba tanto como hubiera pensado–. Quién hubiera dicho que eres un controlador.

Sherlock desvió la mirada, le fastidiaba que ella no se centrara en el punto.

–Es mi única oferta.

Ella lo miró con seriedad.

–¿Qué pasa si el atraso de pasar el mensaje a través de alguien más me cuesta un tiempo que no tengo?

–Aprenderás a no quedarte sin tiempo –respondió él con irritación.

–Estás tan preocupado que voy a empezar a pensar que te importo –replicó ella con una sonrisita burlona al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono y tecleaba para enviarle un archivo.

Escuchó su gemido salir del bolsillo de Sherlock y sonrió. Nunca había cambiado el tono asignado para ella, ni siquiera cuando le había dado su nuevo número tras su regreso. Él no se inmutó mientras abría el mensaje recibido. Notó como sus ojos buscaban una respuesta con rapidez sin encontrarla.

–Está incompleto –comentó finalmente.

Ella asintió.

–Así es. No te preocupes, tu hermano sabe a qué pertenece este código. Si quiere la otra parte, tendrá que asegurarse de que mi vida no siga amenazada por este grupo que ha identificado.

Sherlock apartó la mirada del teléfono para verla a ella nuevamente.

–¿Dónde está el resto del código?

Irene sonrió con la certeza de quien sabe que tiene una carta ganadora en la mano.

–En el lugar más seguro que conozco.

El detective tardó solo unos segundos en concluirlo.

–Tu cabeza –señaló, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada ligeramente hacia su frente. Irene asintió–. Mycroft podría mandar a torturarte para conseguirlo.

Irene se encogió de hombros.

–Eso es si puede encontrarme. Me iré mañana temprano. Tendrá que asegurarse de encontrar a este grupo antes que ellos me encuentren a mí. O perder su tiempo encontrándome a mí. Tengo suficientes mitades de códigos en mi cabeza para bridarle, pero ninguno completo.

–Tienes resguardadas las otras mitades –añadió Sherlock, lanzando una mirada hacia el teléfono de ella, como si quisiera examinarlo–. ¿Cierto?  

Irene cerró la mano alrededor de su teléfono con fuerza.

–Aprendí de mis errores. No están todas en el mismo lugar. Tampoco están protegidas bajo una única clave.

Sherlock le creía. Bien. Era totalmente cierto. O casi.

–¿Dónde conseguiste toda esa información durante tu retiro?

Irene lo miró con complicidad.

–Hay dos maneras de hacerse rico: construyendo un imperio, o destruyéndolo. La primera vez conseguí información abriéndome paso en el mundo. Esta vez, aproveché tu destrucción del imperio de Moriarty. Pensé que lo sabías.

Claro que lo sabía. Durante el tiempo que ambos estaban convenientemente muertos, Sherlock sabía que ella se beneficiaba con que él investigara sus siguientes pasos a través de sus equipos. Ella nunca lo había negado. Sólo que él había creído que ella buscaba dinero. Pero Irene sabía que había cosas más valiosas. Como la información.

Sherlock tecleó con rapidez en su teléfono, aunque no parecía enteramente complacido.

–Eso es, dile todo esto a Mycroft –le apresuró ella–. Sabrá que hacer.

El detective le lanzó una mirada irritada.

–No trabajo para ti –le recordó. Dejó el teléfono a un lado al terminar–. ¿Qué pasó con Lestrade?

Irene se encogió de hombros al tiempo que volvía a acostarse en la cama, esta vez sobre su espalda. Resuelto el tema de su seguridad, sería buena idea descansar antes del viaje.

–Le dije algunas cosas que necesitaba escuchar.

Sherlock apoyó una mano en la cama para acomodarse de manera que pudiera verla a la cara mientras hablaba. 

–¿Qué cosas?

–Creo que lo sabes –declaró ella entrecerrando los ojos–. Al menos sé que no le puedes tener mayor aprecio a su esposa del que yo le tengo.

Sherlock elevó la mirada un momento, evidentemente la mención de la señora Lestrade no la agradaba.

–Pierdes tu tiempo. Siempre regresa con ella.

Irene extendió la mano para acariciar el brazo que Sherlock tenía apoyado en la cama.

–Tal vez te faltan los argumentos correctos para hacerlo reaccionar.

Sherlock bajó la mirada hacia su mano, pero no retiró el brazo.

–¿Crees que tú los encontraste?

–Tendremos que esperar y ver –replicó ella. La verdad no estaba segura de si su intervención resultaría de la mejor manera. Dependía de cómo quisiera asumir Greg lo que le había dicho–. Eso espero.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y la miró con una expresión ligeramente burlona.

–¿Qué estoy escuchando? –Preguntó con ironía– ¿Sentimiento?

Ella cerró la mano alrededor de su muñeca y se giró para mirarlo de medio lado, dispuesta a ignorar eso último.

–¿Te quedas a dormir?

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

–Es mi cama –le recordó.

Irene sonrió complacida, acomodándose mejor en la almohada.

–Lo sé, es mi favorita.

El detective la miró con reprobación pero no se retiró. Ella contuvo la sonrisa de triunfo para no espantarlo. Lo sentía por Violet, pero prefería pasar su última noche en Londres durmiendo en la cama de Sherlock Holmes que en una apasionada despedida con ella.

 

  1. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Greg también, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría finalmente a todo lo que le había dicho. Atacar la relación de un dominado y su dominatrix podía ser un arma de doble filo.   



 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Cuando John se levantó esa mañana escuchó la ducha funcionando. Al parecer Sherlock se estaba alistando temprano. La noche anterior se había encerrado en su cuarto después de su discusión y no había salido más. Lo escuchó regresar tarde. De hecho, le parecía haberlo escuchado un par de veces, pero no podía estar seguro. Sin embargo, sabía que no se había quedado trabajando. El caso debía estar resuelto. ¿Qué podría motivarlo a alistarse temprano entonces?

No se quedó a esperar respuesta y bajó por el pan para su desayuno. Le gustaba comer pan fresco. Al regresar encontró el saloncito del apartamento vacío todavía. Se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Aún no había terminado de decidir cómo trataría a Sherlock ese día. Si era sincero, seguía molesto de que le hubiera ocultado su interacción con Irene o como se llamara eso durante los tres años de ausencia en que lo había hecho creer que estaba muerto. Sin embargo, le habría sido difícil poner en palabras qué era lo que más le molestaba: el engaño, el silencio, el hecho de que confiara en ella en sus momentos de más necesidad en lugar de en él que le había sido siempre leal….

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock. Se giró para verlo aparecer en la sala. Traía un semblante serio, parecía muy concentrado en algo. Iba a preguntarle qué sucedía cuando escuchó pasos de alguien más.

Unos pasos que a su pesar, conocía bien.

–Buenos días, doctor –saludó Irene Adler con una sonrisa segura que contrastaba con el rostro serio de Sherlock. Se acercó hasta él, tomando asiento en la silla frente a él y quitándole el bollo de pan al que acababa de poner mantequilla–. Creo que le debía un desayuno.

Sherlock miró su reloj y luego desvió la mirada hacia ella con una expresión incrédula. John por su parte los veía alternativamente. Acababan de salir juntos de la habitación. Ni siquiera se había alterado por el robo de su panecillo. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de procesar la información y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta aun. Sherlock parecía recién salido de la ducha, pero ya listo. Irene llevaba la camisa púrpura que su amigo había usado el día anterior.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó John con más brusquedad de la que la educación habría considerado apropiada. Sin embargo, no la miró a ella buscando una explicación, sino que su mirada buscó la de Sherlock, quien extrañamente parecía estar buscando una taza en el mueble, como si fuera a preparar té.

Irene arqueó ambas cejas y se giró a mirar a Sherlock también.

John respiró profundo. No se sentía preparado para una nueva ronda entre esos dos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente, pero con un tono más educado y formal.

–Vine a despedirme –señaló ella después de hacer una bolita de pan entre sus dedos y comérsela–. Me voy por un tiempo.

–Ya deberías haberte ido –dijo Sherlock en un tono altamente recriminador.

Irene se giró hacia él, con esa sonrisa complacida de quien está segura de lo que hace y lo disfruta.

–¿Realmente pensará que soy tan obvia como para estar aquí? No  lo creo–replicó en tono de habérselo dicho ya antes, como si estuvieran continuando una discusión que hubieran tenido en el cuarto. El pensamiento le causó a John un escalofrío. ¿Qué tipo de convivencia habían tenido cuando ambos estaban presuntamente muertos? – Me voy a llevar tu camisa. No traje equipaje.

–No está lavada –le recordó él.

–Tal vez a mí también me gusta tu olor –comentó Irene con esa expresión pícara que tenía cuando abría ligeramente más los ojos, conocedora de algo más. Por supuesto, había notado el robo de su perfume y lo había tomado como un halago–. No te preocupes, sabes que siempre te devuelvo la ropa.

No iban a distraerlo de esa forma.

–¡¿Me van a explicar lo que sucede?! –Preguntó John finalmente levantándose de la silla, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Si con Sherlock su nivel de tolerancia a la incomprensión se había elevado, cuando se juntaba con Irene su nivel de tolerancia disminuía a niveles insospechados.

Irene lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, pero la odiosa expresión de suficiencia tan común en ella continuaba allí. Sherlock se acercó, sin alterarse.

–Debe huir, de nuevo. Pero ha decidido gastar todo su tiempo para ello en un plan que considera perfectamente planificado.

La mujer se terminó el pan sin alterarse ni levantarse de la silla.

–Lo está –afirmó–. Ahora que decidiste formar parte, solo tuve que hacer unos cuantos ajustes.

John los miró alternativamente.

–¿De quién huyes? ¿Asesinos de nuevo? –Su voz adquirió un tono ligeramente escéptico.

–De nuevo –repitió ella, aunque sus ojos brillaron traviesos, captando su escepticismo–. Pero esta vez nuestro querido Sherlock se ha encargado de facilitar que Mycroft se encargue de deshacerse de mis perseguidores.

El detective consultor la miró con severidad.

–Aún no ha contestado.

–Lo hará –le aseguró Irene.

En ese momento el teléfono de Sherlock sonó. John lo vio revisar el identificador, fruncir el ceño y salir de la cocina. Centró entonces su mirada en la mujer, quien había asentido ante la llamada como si la hubiera estado esperando. Luego, ella también se centró en él.

Sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

–No se preocupe, John –comentó Irene–. Si hubiera sucedido algo entre nosotros en ese cuarto, usted no hubiera tenido una noche particularmente silenciosa. Créame.

Lo último que quería era demostrar algún tipo de debilidad frente a Irene Adler, pero le entró un ataque nervioso de tos ante sus palabras, el cual ella toleró con una sonrisa cortés que no terminaba de esconder su satisfacción por el efecto de sus palabras.

–No me preocupa eso –replicó finalmente–. Me preocupa en qué lo involucraste ahora.

Irene adoptó una expresión ofendida.

–Yo no lo involucré en nada. Él se involucró.

John tenía que admitir que ambas cosas le parecían probables. Incluso creía que debía ser una poco de las dos.

–¿Qué tan peligroso es? –Preguntó lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta, pero Sherlock no había regresado.

–¿Para él? Nada.

–Los que te persiguen podrían intentar encontrarte a través de él –sugirió John.

Irene sonrió y se inclinó hacia él con toda la expresión de quien va a hacer una confidencia.

–No creo que nadie, y quiero decir, nadie –repitió con énfasis– sepa qué tan cercanos somos realmente. 

John le sostuvo la mirada. Le gustaría creer que realmente aquello no traería complicaciones para Sherlock pero lo dudaba. Sin embargo, no tenía manera de sacarle más información a la mujer.

–¿Volverás? –Preguntó tras unos momentos. Ella asintió.

–Eso espero. ¿Me extrañará, John?

La pregunta estaba cargada de coquetería y burla a partes iguales. Sin embargo, no esperó una respuesta.

–Es mi tiempo de hacer preguntas, doctor –declaró tornándose seria–. ¿Se considera un amigo del inspector Lestrade?

John frunció el ceño. Había querido abordar el tema de Lestrade pero todo iba muy rápido y estaba preocupado por Sherlock también.

–Sí –replicó de inmediato.

–Bien –declaró Irene, y parecía sincera. ¿Pero cómo saberlo con ella?– Necesitará uno.

Aquello no le gustó para nada. Escuchó los pasos de Sherlock acercarse.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó, el tono de su voz volvió a alterarse–. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Irene no replicó. Se giró para ver entrar a Sherlock, quien le devolvió la mirada con gravedad.

–Violet está en custodia –informó el detective–. Los hombres de Mycroft la confundieron contigo y le echaron mano hace una hora. La usaste de señuelo.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha. John lo pensó un momento. No eran tan parecidas, pero la altura y peso eran similares.

–Bien –declaró Irene levantándose al fin de la silla–. Estará más segura en manos del gobierno que en manos de mis enemigos. Mycroft será capaz de darse cuenta muy pronto de que Violet no sabe nada importante.

Se sacudió las manos y lanzó una mirada en circular, como si quisiera acordarse bien del apartamento de Baker Street durante su ausencia.

–No me extrañen demasiado –pidió con una chispa de orgullo egocentrista en la mirada. Luego posó su mirada en John–. Hasta luego, doctor.

Sin esperar respuesta, se giró hacia Sherlock, puso una mano en su pecho y se impulsó en las puntas de los pies para besarlo en la mejilla. El detective se quedó inmóvil ante el gesto.

–Sabrás de mí  –le dijo la mujer en tono casual, aunque John creyó notar algo de formalidad en sus palabras. ¿Pretendía tranquilizarlo, prometerle que iba a sobrevivir aquella vez también?

John no estaba seguro de querer conocer las posibles consecuencias para su compañero si la mujer desaparecía indefinidamente.  

Sherlock no dijo nada, ni él tampoco, pero Irene no parecía esperarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento y salió cerrando la puerta tras sí.

El doctor se quedó entonces con la sensación de que todo había transcurrido demasiado rápido y había olvidado hacer las preguntas correctas. Irene se había marchado de nuevo, y como siempre, él no terminaba de enterarse de nada.

No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada irritada a Sherlock al pensar en ello. Para su sorpresa, el detective lo miró de vuelta.

–Supongo que quieres explicaciones –comentó.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Sherlock había señalado con la mano hacia la sala y se había dirigido a ella. El doctor lo había seguido, tardando solo un momento en reponerse de su sorpresa.

Ahora el detective se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, había juntado las puntas de los dedos y apoyado la barbilla en ellos, como solía hacer cuando iba a meditar algo. John se había sentado al frente. Todavía se sentía molesto, así que lo había mirado con fijeza, esperando.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó tras un momento.

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. Parecía haber meditado cómo daría esa respuesta.

–Cuando regresé de mis tres años de ausencia, aún creías que la mujer estaba muerta.

John arqueó una ceja. Creía que le iba a hablar de lo que sucedía en ese momento, no de la discusión del día anterior. Sin embargo, no perdería la oportunidad de abordar el tema. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus piernas.

–¿Por eso no me dijiste que habías trabajado con ella? –Sherlock asintió y John frunció el ceño–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando supe que estaba viva?

–Todo lo referido a la mujer te altera –declaró Sherlock como si fuera obvio, con cierto toque de fastidio en la voz.

Así que finalmente iba a resultar culpa suya que no le hubiera contado nada sobre Irene. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?

Sherlock debió notar que no estaba conforme con su respuesta, pero continuó sin volver al tema.

–Utilicé su asistencia en algunas ocasiones, igual que su equipo indetectable, imposible de rastrear –hablaba mecánicamente, pero John podía notar que no le era fácil dar explicaciones de sus actos. No estaba acostumbrado a ello ni se creía en el deber de hacerlo nunca. Sintió como el enfado empezaba a disipársele un poco. Notó que la voz de Sherlock se volvía un poco más grave por un momento–. Era la única persona a quien no habría engañado la puesta en escena de la muerte. Lo ha hecho suficientes veces para reconocer un engaño. Resultaba un recurso importante que además era necesario vigilar.

John le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de Sherlock se mantenían impasibles. Aunque nunca se lo diría, a veces le causaba pesar pensar en la manera que lo racionalizaba absolutamente todo. Había estado solo, Irene era la única persona con quien no tenía que fingir que era alguien más, el único vínculo de su pasado que no creía que estaba muerto y a quien no tenía que proteger. ¿No eran esas suficientes razones para buscarla a pesar de lo poco confiable que podía resultar? Sí, se había pasado la noche pensando en por qué su amigo había acudido a Irene y por qué se lo había ocultado. 

Aparentemente, podía entender todo eso mejor que el mismo Sherlock. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, lo que realmente le molestaba era que su compañero hubiera encontrado necesario ocultárselo. Aunque quizá solamente no le gustaba hablar de sus años de muerte en general. Casi nunca lo hacía.

O tal vez, ciertamente, él se volvía demasiado irascible y desconfiado cuando el tema de Irene salía a colación. Hacía tiempo que creía haberse hecho a la idea de que Irene Adler iba a seguir formando parte de sus vidas de alguna forma. Pero parecía que no era así.

Respiró profundo.

–De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede ahora?

Sherlock esperó un momento antes de empezar a explicarle algunas cosas. En resumen, ahora Sherlock sería el enlace entre Mycroft e Irene, mientras la mujer intercambiaba información importante para el gobierno a cambio de que el gobierno hiciera el trabajo sucio de deshacerse de uno de sus grupos enemigos.

John miró a su compañero con incredulidad.

–La dejaste ir sabiendo que tiene información importante para el gobierno.

El detective le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de desdén.

–Tener medio código no quiere decir que no pudiera enterarme del todo de qué era. Después de todo, toda esa información la consiguió cuando yo deshice la red de Moriarty. Si el servicio de inteligencia hubiera seguido su red lo hubiera tenido antes que ella.

Oh. John volvió a recostarse en el sillón y lo miró dividido entre la reprobación y la incredulidad.

–Te estás vengando de que no pudieran deshacerse de Moriarty y te tocara a ti hacerlo –declaró–. Por eso ayudas a Irene a bailarlos y hacerlos ayudarla por información.  

Sherlock repitió el gesto de desdén y se levantó a buscar su violín.

–Participar, no ayudar.

John no replicó, sabedor de que su amigo nunca aceptaría en voz alta lo mucho que se preocupaba por la mujer. Pero hacía bastante tiempo que había asumido que para Sherlock la seguridad de Irene era también muy importante.  Después de todo, si Irene seguía viva, era por él. La mujer lo sabía y usaba eso, lo cual solía resultarle de maravilla.

Si aquello era un juego, John no estaba seguro de quién ganaba, pero según lo que veía, ninguno quedaba perdiendo.

–Espera –lo detuvo cuando alzó el arco del violín, asaltado por una duda–. ¿Qué quería de Greg?

El rostro de Sherlock se ensombreció un poco.

–El número de Mycroft.

John parpadeó confuso. Bien pensado, muy pocas personas tenían el número de Mycroft Holmes. Pero Greg no era el único.

–¿Sólo quería eso?

El arco del violín se deslizó lastimero sobre las cuerdas.

–Eso parece… –contestó Sherlock con un tono de precaución que a John le sonó claramente a un “no”. 


	5. Juego al descubierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había sido la primera en decirle que algo en su matrimonio no iba bien. Pero era la primera en darle ese ángulo sobre lo que estaba mal.

Después de dejar la casa de Irene, Lestrade había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. Al salir de allí se había sentido aturdido, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza. Había enviado un mensaje a Hopkins dejándolo a cargo del caso, prometiéndose mentalmente que luego se lo retribuiría al joven. Había llevado el auto hasta su casa pero no había entrado. Se había dedicado a caminar un poco hasta que al cruzarse con un par de hombres de aspecto sospechoso había recordado lo peligrosa que podía ser esa parte de la ciudad de noche. 

Al llegar a casa se había encontrado con que, por una vez, su esposa había llegado temprano y lo había estado esperando. Él no le había notificado de su tardanza, así que lo había recibido con frialdad y algún hiriente intercambio de palabras secas. 

En la noche, con ambos dándose la espalda en la cama, se había encontrado sin dormir y recordando las palabras de Irene. No había sido la primera en decirle que algo en su matrimonio no iba bien. Pero era la primera en darle ese ángulo sobre lo que estaba mal. 

Así habría pasado toda la noche probablemente, si no hubiera recibido una llamada del trabajo por otro caso.

El trabajo siempre era bienvenido. 

Hopkins se habría dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal de manera inmediata al verlo al día siguiente. Sabía que Sherlock le había enseñado a distinguir algunas pistas de que había peleado con su esposa, pero tenía que reconocer que Hopkins tenía un rango mucho mayor de inteligencia emocional. El problema con el chico era que el disimulo y el tacto no eran su fuerte. 

Sin embargo, le había delegado a Hopkins por completo el caso del hombre encontrado en el cobertizo con las extrañas marcas que Irene no había podido identificar y se había dedicado al segundo caso que había aparecido en la noche. No había llamado a Sherlock. Le hubiera venido bien su ayuda, pero no le apetecía escuchar más opiniones sobre su esposa ese día. 

De no haber sido por esa serie de eventos, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de todo antes. No fue hasta el final del día, cuando Hopkins le presentó el informe preliminar del caso, que se dio cuenta de que había realizado el arresto desde horas tempranas de la noche anterior. 

–Espera. ¿Cómo supiste de qué eran las marcas? –Le preguntó al joven inspector cuando notó el detalle, antes de que dejara la oficina. 

Hopkins se giró a mirarlo extrañado. 

–Estábamos trabajando el caso con Sherlock, él lo hizo –replicó como si fuera obvio. 

Lo hubiera sido, de no ser porque el detective consultor le había dicho que no lo sabía. Le había enviado un mensaje. ¡Lo había enviado donde Irene! 

Buscó las notas que Hopkins había hecho del caso, siempre las adjuntaba. El joven había vuelto a acercarse a su escritorio, extrañado. 

–¿Qué busca? –Preguntó con interés. No sonaba ofendido o intrigado, sino solícito a ayudar, como siempre. 

–¿A qué hora te dijo Sherlock que sabía de qué eran las marcas? 

Hopkins se encogió de hombros. 

–A la misma hora que me lo dijo todo. La mayor parte del tiempo se nos fue anoche en registrar la propiedad por las pruebas y hoy en hacer hablar al detenido. ¡Nunca es tan fácil como lo pintan en la televisión! A ver… –Le quitó el reporte de las manos tras pedirle permiso con la mirada y buscó la hora. Al verla, Lestrade palideció. A esa hora él estaba en casa de Irene.

–¡Sabía de qué eran las marcas! –Exclamó Lestrade en voz alta antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía. 

Hopkins lo miró con cautela. 

–Claro –replicó con la certeza ciega que tenía en Sherlock. 

Lestrade lo miró incrédulo. 

–Me envió a preguntarle a Irene Adler sobre las marcas. No le informé hasta mucho más tarde que Irene no sabía qué eran. ¿Por qué…? 

Se interrumpió de repente, dándose cuenta de que no debería estar pensando en voz alta. En especial frente a Hopkins, quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. 

–¿Sherlock lo engañó para citarlo con Irene Adler? No es que me extrañe particularmente, ella se muestra siempre muy complacida cuando se cruza con usted. –Parecía emocionado por la idea y le dedicó una mirada de admiración reverencial ante la idea–. Pero, ¿lo envió con Irene y salió de allí horas después? Lo había visto raro estos días, pero creía que había peleado con su esposa como siempre, ¡no pensé que fuera algo así! 

–¿Qué? –Lestrade lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender la dirección de los pensamientos de su compañero. Aún estaba procesando que Sherlock lo hubiera enviado sin razón a ver a Irene–. ¿Algo como qué? 

El joven se inclinó hacia él y utilizó su mejor tono de confidente. 

–No lo juzgo. No creo que los matrimonios abiertos funcionen para todo el mundo, pero en el caso de ustedes, visto lo visto, podría ser una opción. ¡No se sienta culpable!

Cuando Lestrade procesó que Hopkins creía que su estado ese día se debía a que se había involucrado con Irene la noche anterior y esto había cambiado su dinámica matrimonial, se apresuró a condenarlo a todo el papeleo de los dos casos que habían trabajado por separado. ¿Cuándo aprendería a no dejarse decir ese tipo de cosas?

Sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que el joven tenía razón en su deducción aunque se equivocara en lo que creía que había sucedido en casa de Irene. En cierta forma, había sido algo más importante.

Pero ahora no iba a pensar en ello. Tenía algo más importante en mente: tenía que averiguar por qué Sherlock lo había hecho ir a ver a Irene. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

John miró preocupado su reloj. Sherlock llevaba ya varias horas afuera. No tenían ningún caso entre manos, pero después de escucharlo discutir por teléfono se había marchado de muy mal humor. No necesitaba explicaciones para saber que andaba viendo a Mycroft. Sospechaba que el mayor tenía muchas razones para estar enfadado con su hermano, y Sherlock quería hablar con Violet, la asistente de Irene. 

Le había dicho que se quedara en el apartamento porque no le extrañaría que Lestrade pasara a hacerles una visita. Había guardado silencio cuando le había preguntado si Irene le habría informado de su marcha. Eso, unido al comentario de Irene de que el inspector necesitaría un amigo, lo tenía bastante inquieto, sin saber qué esperar. 

Cuando escuchó pasos en la escalera supuso de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, no esperaba verlo tan agitado. Parecía haber llegado a toda prisa. Había pensado que su encuentro resultaría incómodo después de su intercambio sobre Irene el día anterior, pero el inspector parecía muy apurado para reparar en ello. Miró alrededor del apartamento, buscando a alguien más, dándose cuenta pronto de que estaba solo.

–Hola –saludó rápidamente–. ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

–Salió –respondió John automáticamente. A pesar de que lo esperaba su apresurada llegada lo había tomado por sorpresa, justo cuando iba a sentarse a leer el periódico por enésima vez mientras esperaba. Ante la expresión del inspector a su respuesta reaccionó–. No sé a qué hora volverá. No está en un caso hasta donde sé, así que no debería tardar demasiado. 

Algo sucedía con Lestrade. Estaba particularmente alterado y la noticia de que Sherlock no estaba no le había sentado nada bien. 

–¿Intentaste localizarlo en su teléfono? –Añadió John tratando de ayudar. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock estaría muy pendiente del aparato en esos días. 

Lestrade negó. Apretó los labios y miró nuevamente alrededor, como si estuviera decidiendo lo que haría a continuación. John se debatió incómodo. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? No parecía relacionarse con un caso. ¿Sabría ya de la marcha de Irene? ¿Para qué buscaba a Sherlock? 

–¿Te puedo ayudar yo en algo?

El inspector lo miró a los ojos con suspicacia. 

–Tal vez –lo sorprendió el tono acusatorio de su voz–. ¿Sabes por qué Sherlock me envió a ver a Irene anoche? 

–¿Qué? –Preguntó de inmediato frunciendo el ceño. 

Oh. Sherlock había mencionado que se había encargado de que Irene comprobara que no podría conseguir el número de Mycroft por medio del inspector, pero no le había detallado cómo. De cualquier manera, eso era algo de Sherlock. Estuviera él en de acuerdo o no, no tenía derecho a revelárselo. 

–Lo que dije –repitió Lestrade. Notó como respiraba profundo, intentando calmarse–. Me envió a hacerle una consulta de la que él sabía la respuesta. De hecho, creo que sabía que ella no la sabía. 

John fijó la mirada frente a él un momento, poniendo en orden sus ideas. 

–Nunca se puede saber exactamente qué traman Sherlock e Irene –le respondió con cautela. Luego le hizo una seña al detective para que entrara y se sentara, pero Lestrade negó, no tenía intenciones de quedarse aparentemente. Optó por quedarse de pie él también. 

–La primera vez que la mandó a verme quería que me robara –declaró el inspector. No sonaba enfadado ante ese recuerdo, más bien resignado. Sin embargo, esta segunda trampa parecía alterarlo particularmente–. No me parece descabellado pensar que esta vez también pretendía algo. 

John lo miró a los ojos. 

–Tal vez sólo quería que tuvieran oportunidad de despedirse. 

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el inspector no sabía a qué se refería. Vio como fruncía el ceño y a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de quedarse entró un poco más al apartamento, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, como si creyera haber escuchado mal. 

–¿Qué? 

John se humedeció los labios mientras maldecía mentalmente que Irene no se hubiera tomado la molestia de informarle a Lestrade de su partida cuando parecía haberla tenido tan clara y planificada desde mucho tiempo antes. 

–Irene se marchó esta mañana de Londres. 

No habría podido definir las emociones que cruzaron por el rostro del inspector. Había palidecido ligeramente y había desviado la mirada mientras procesaba sus palabras, que pesaban en el silencio del salón. 

–¿Qué? –Repitió Lestrade, más para él mismo que como si esperara que volviera a responderle–. ¿Por qué? 

John ladeó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de qué tanto debía decirle. 

–Necesita desaparecer un tiempo. De nuevo. 

Lestrade se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose la boca un momento y luego pasándola por su cabeza. 

–¿Está en peligro? –Preguntó tras un momento, mirándolo con seriedad. 

John frunció el ceño. 

–Irene sabe cuidarse –replicó con tacto. 

El inspector se mordió el labio inferior. Su rostro se había teñido por completo de preocupación y pesadumbre, abandonando parte de la agitación anterior. 

–¿Volverá? –Preguntó tras un momento. 

–Eso espero –respondió John haciendo una pausa también. La verdad así era. Las consecuencias de que Irene no sobreviviera no pintaban bien para nadie. Ni Sherlock, ni Lestrade, ni el mismo país. 

Lestrade se metió las manos en los bolsillos y resopló. 

–Si Sherlock hubiera querido que se despidiera de mí, que lo dudo –acotó lanzándole una significativa mirada de incredulidad–, habría fallado estrepitosamente. 

John la miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese encuentro? Lestrade tenía una actitud muy distinta a cuando había hablado con él sobre la mujer. Lo alterado que estaba con Sherlock por haberlo hecho visitarla y el tono en que había hecho ese último comentario lo alarmaban. ¿Qué le había hecho Irene? 

–No te dijo nada, asumo –comentó con la intención de hacerlo hablar más. 

Lestrade chasqueó la lengua, negando. 

–Oh, dijo muchas cosas… pero ninguna fue un hasta luego. De hecho, en cierta forma fui yo quien se despidió –Sonrió con ironía y lo miró–. Tal vez ella quería darme algunas opiniones sobre mi vida como despedida. 

John abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle. Lestrade, sin embargo, parecía dispuesto a irse en ese momento. 

–¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó John de manera algo precipitada. 

El inspector se encogió de hombros. 

–Supongo que nada nuevo, pero desde otro punto de vista –respondió con poca convicción. Luego sonrió de la misma manera irónica que lo había hecho antes y lo miró–. Es curioso, creo que habrías estado de acuerdo con ella aunque nunca lo hubieras dicho de esa forma. 

La idea de que hubiera estado de acuerdo con Irene lo sorprendió también. Antes de que reaccionara para decir algo, el inspector se dirigió a la puerta. 

–Dile a Sherlock que tengo que hablar con él sobre esto –le pidió antes de salir. 

John supo entonces que tendría que hablar con Lestrade de nuevo luego, aquel no era el momento.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Irene Adler se había marchado de Londres. No se había esperado para nada esa noticia. Creía que la falta de mensajes por su parte se debía a la manera en la cual se habían separado la noche anterior. Después de todo, él había hablado en términos de no verse más. De no “usar” lo que había entre ellos para enfrentar los problemas con su esposa. 

Quizá la mujer había considerado irrelevante decirle que se iba si él estaba poniendo distancia de por medio primero. Tal vez él la había hecho cambiar de tema, sin darle tiempo de despedirse después de besarlo. 

Pero si Sherlock no lo hubiera enviado allí, ni siquiera se hubieran visto antes de su marcha. 

¿O sí? 

Lestrade resopló mientras seguía conduciendo. Debía volver a la oficina pero había dado un rodeo mientras intentaba despejar su mente. Al dirigirse a Baker Street había estado alterado. Una vez más, Sherlock lo utilizaba de alguna manera sin explicarle nada ni antes ni después. Debía estar habituado ya, pero en esta ocasión lo había tomado por sorpresa. Probablemente más por Irene que por Sherlock, pero era más fácil pedirle explicaciones al detective. 

Ahora sabía que no podía pedírselas a ella tampoco. 

Pensó en enviarle un mensaje, pero desistió. Si no le había dicho de su marcha, probablemente tampoco querría tener contacto con él por otro medio. Además, él era quien quería alejarse de ella mientras pensaba mejor la situación con su esposa. 

Respiró profundo mientras esperaba paso en una esquina. 

Irene había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que la primera vez. Aparecer de la nada, trastocarlo, cuestionar su situación, hacerlo hablar de lo que dolía y luego, desaparecer. Solamente que esta vez había durado más tiempo. 

Había significado mucho más. 

Detuvo su auto justo donde lo había hecho la noche anterior. No sabía en qué momento había definido su rumbo hacia la dirección en la que Sherlock lo había enviado a buscarla, pero allí estaba. De acuerdo a John, ya Irene no se encontraba allí ni lo estaría en algún tiempo. De hecho, no había garantía de que regresara, ni de que regresara a esa casa… Ni de que volviera a tener contacto con él si lo hacía. 

¿Qué había pretendido Sherlock enviándolo a verla la noche anterior? 

Se restregó la cara con la mano derecha. No podía seguir esa línea de pensamientos o se iba a volver loco. Ya hacía mucho tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido torturarse tratando de entender a Sherlock: esperar a que se explicase siempre era mejor. Tal vez sucedía lo mismo con Irene, aunque sospechaba que en su caso más bien lo que debía hacer era asumir que el misterio siempre la rodearía. 

Sonrió para sí al pensar eso. Casi que podía palpar en su memoria el aire de intriga y peligro que la rodeaba. Era parte de su encanto. 

Algo debía estar muy mal en él, porque la idea solo pronunció su sonrisa. Se recostó en el asiento del carro y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos un momento. 

Irene Adler había sido una experiencia completa, desde su regreso de la nada hasta su marcha sin despedida. Había llegado a replantearle varias cosas de su vida. No podía engañarse, siempre había sabido que su matrimonio no estaba bien. Tampoco era la primera persona que se lo señalaba. Sin embargo, ella lo había obligado a enfrentarse con ello. El efecto que causaba sobre él lo había hecho. Luego, como el broche final, habían estado sus palabras. Nadie le había hablado nunca de esa forma con respecto a su matrimonio, dudaba que nadie más se atreviera. 

Abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada una vez más en la casa, a la cual habían colgado un letrero de “se alquila”. 

A pesar de que Sherlock tuviera alguna intención oculta al enviarlo a ver a Irene; a pesar de que ella pudiera haber tenido alguna intención secreta para acercarse a él, el paso de la mujer por su vida había dejado una huella muy difícil de ignorar. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer ignorarla. 

La vibración del teléfono en su bolsillo lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Al sacarlo leyó el nombre de Hopkins en el identificador. Contestó de inmediato. 

–Hola –saludó el joven inspector con un tono ligeramente cauteloso. 

–Dime –respondió él para indicarle que podía hablar. 

–Tenemos un caso –replicó Hopkins con un tono más seguro y distendido al saber que no estaba interrumpiendo–. Gregson lo quiere, como usted no está aquí dijo que podía atenderlo, pero… se ve interesante y de momento es nuestro. 

El inspector cerró los ojos. Un caso. Excelente. 

–Es nuestro –reafirmó él–. Envíame la dirección, te veo ahí. 

–¡Genial! –Exclamó Hopkins con el poco decoro del que solía hacer gala cuando un caso le llamaba particularmente la atención–. ¿Llamo a Sherlock?

Lestrade chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, encendiendo el auto de nuevo. 

–¿Scotland Yard te paga por resolver casos o por ver en primera fila a tu ídolo resolviéndolos? –Preguntó en tono ligeramente burlón–. Veamos la escena primero. Debe haber casos que podamos resolver solos. Además, ya debes haber aprendido algo de él a esta altura. 

Aunque no pudiera ver a Hopkins en ese momento, podía visualizar tanto su sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada como el orgullo brillando en su mirada. 

Volvería a enfocarse en el trabajo, eso se le daba bien. Sin embargo, sabía que le quedaba mucho que pensar cuando estuviera a solas y fuera de servicio de nuevo. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El caso había resultado tan interesante como parecía, pero Lestrade había insistido en que lo llevaran solos. Hopkins no iba a quejarse. Si bien le encantaba ver a Sherlock trabajar, poder probarse a sí mismo en el campo era lo mejor. 

Con Lestrade había tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en el detective inspector que siempre había querido ser. Al menos estaba camino de serlo. De no haber sido por su obstinado empeño en que aquella era su vocación, seguramente habría renunciado en sus inicios. Trabajar bajo las órdenes de Donovan había sido muy diferente y mucho menos gratificante. 

Ahora por suerte, la inspectora trabajaba en otra unidad y no tenía que verla casi nunca. Después de que la retiraran de su cargo tras el regreso de Sherlock y someter todos los casos que ella había llevado entonces a revisión, Donovan había dejado la unidad de homicidios en apariencia de manera definitiva. Le estaba yendo bastante bien donde estaba ahora y no se cruzaban casi nunca.

Era lo mejor para todos, en opinión de Hopkins. 

Además, él esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo allí como la mano derecha de Lestrade. Tanto, que tal vez eventualmente tendría su propio equipo de trabajo. Pero para entonces ya habría aprendido todo lo que fuera posible tanto de Sherlock como de su jefe actual. 

Si bien era cierto que admiraba muchísimo al detective consultor, también quería aprender muchísimas cosas de su jefe. Si Sherlock era un experto leyendo escenas del crimen y resolviendo misterios desde las pistas, Lestrade tenía otras habilidades de las cuales Hopkins se sabía carente. En especial, todo lo relacionado a interrogatorios, tanto de víctimas y testigos como de sospechosos.

También tenía que aprender sobre el trabajo en equipo, en especial sobre el trato. Siempre había sido una persona sociable, pero en el plano laboral las cosas eran diferentes. Sabía que esa misma mañana se había equivocado hablando con Lestrade. Por más confianza o cariño que se le tenga a un jefe, no se le pueden decir esas cosas sobre su matrimonio. Ya debería haberlo aprendido. 

Tuvo aquello presente durante todo el caso, aunque Lestrade no parecía continuar enfadado. En realidad era muy paciente con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía que se había excedido en algún momento cuando la cantidad de trabajo y papeleo que le asignaba daba era demasiado, pero sus enfados no solían pasar de allí. 

Sin embargo, en medio de un caso, su jefe parecía haber olvidado lo que fuera que le estaba preocupando desde el caso de las marcas del cordón de oración. Le encargó a él supervisar el manejo de la escena y se dedicó a hacer entrevistas e indagar en los alrededores del lugar. Luego, el caso transcurrió por sí mismo: interrogatorios, búsquedas de datos, dormir unas tres horas en la oficina (no valía la pena ir a casa por tan poco tiempo), más interrogatorios, más visitas al laboratorio por resultados… e ir a buscar ya a alguien por el crimen. No estaba resultando tan complicado. 

Mientras esperaban en el auto a que su principal sospechosa hiciera acto de aparición en el pub donde trabajaba después de la hora de almuerzo, Hopkins vio su oportunidad de hablar con su jefe. 

–Sabe, quería disculparme –dijo yendo directo al punto. No quería arriesgarse a que la sospechosa apareciera demasiado pronto y lo dejara a medias con lo que quería decirle. 

Lestrade lo miró con extrañeza. Había pasado todo el caso ensimismado, por lo que no le extrañó que frunciera el ceño como si no tuviera idea de a qué se refería. 

–¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó con cautela y algo cercano al fastidio–. Si hay que rehacer algún trabajo para sostener un caso te tocará hacerlo solo. 

Hopkins se enderezó ofendido. ¿Comprometer un caso? ¡Nunca!

–¡No hice nada que afecte al caso, ni a este ni a ninguno! –Su apasionada respuesta le valió una mirada cargada de incomprensión. Vaya, tal vez no tenía que disculparse, pero ya había empezado–. Me refería a lo que le dije ayer sobre su matrimonio. Supongo que estuvo fuera de lugar. 

Lestrade lo miró unos segundos como si no se pudiera creer que estaba trayendo de nuevo el tema a colación. Él mismo empezaba a sospechar que debió dejar el tema en paz. 

Para su suerte, el inspector sonrió con burla tras unos momentos. 

–Supones, ¿eh? –Chasqueó la lengua y se rió. No parecía burlarse de él propiamente. La idea parecía hacerle gracia. La ironía que usó después tampoco tenía un tono particularmente hiriente, quizá sí un poco amargo–. Todo el mundo ha expresado su opinión al respecto, no veo por qué no ibas a hacerlo también. 

Hopkins suspiró. No había pretendido devolver a su jefe al estado taciturno en que estaba antes del caso. Pero tampoco podía quedarse callado. Algo ocurría con Lestrade. Estaba inquieto, ausente mientras no trabajaban y extremadamente pensativo. 

–Solo quiero ayudar –se mordió el labio inferior, sería mejor quedarse callado. 

Su jefe lo miró con más curiosidad que enfado. 

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó con escepticismo–. Sé que crees que sabes mucho de relaciones, pero el matrimonio en la vida de los policías es otra cosa. 

Hopkins frunció el ceño. 

–Depende del matrimonio. A la oficina llega la esposa de Dimmock con su hijo todo el tiempo cuando a él le toca hacer turnos y no puede ir a casa. No parecen tener problemas. 

Lestrade negó con impaciencia. 

–Dimmock tiene solo como cuatro años de casado. No es lo mismo. 

En aquel punto tenía razón, claro. Pero sabía que los policías lograban mantener relaciones largas y sanas. Tal vez no todos, pero algunos. 

–De acuerdo, tal vez no todos los policías tengan relaciones sanas y felices, pero algunos lo logran –señaló con un tono que podría haber sido considerado acusatorio–. No se puede partir de que no es posible. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces seguir casado si los dos van a ser infelices? 

Se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado, otra vez, demasiado tarde. Lestrade le sostuvo la mirada y apretó las manos en el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos… 

–¿Así quieres ayudar? –Preguntó finalmente con incredulidad. 

Hopkins resopló y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del asiento del copiloto. 

–No lo sé, usted es el que sabe qué necesita –replicó frunciendo el ceño–. Puedo hablar, puedo distraerlo, puedo trabajar doble turno, ¡incluso puedo darle mi cuarto extra en el apartamento! Quiero ayudar. 

Su jefe lo miró fijamente unos momentos. Se humedeció los labios y negó. 

–Hablas en serio –dijo finalmente. No era una pregunta. Sonaba ligeramente divertido, como si le pareciera la peor idea posible. Sin embargo, Hopkins era capaz de notar que estaba un poco halagado. 

Alzó ambas cejas ante la afirmación.

–Por supuesto que hablo en serio –respondió con rapidez–. Es el mejor jefe que he tenido… y una buena persona. Me gustaría ayudarlo, solo que evidentemente no sé cómo. 

Lestrade sonrió ligeramente, aunque su expresión no era particularmente feliz. Parecía cansado aunque divertido. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y asintió. 

–Si acabamos temprano, podríamos ir a tomar algo –dijo desviando la mirada hacia la calle. Su tono bajó ligeramente–. No me gusta tomar solo. Solo un trago… una conversación que no sea de trabajo, ni de mi vida, ni de Sherlock. ¿Podrías con ello? 

Hopkins decidió ignorar el tono ligeramente burlón de la pregunta. 

–Por supuesto –replicó con convicción. 

Luego sonrió mientras veía hacia la calle de nuevo y Lestrade le señalaba que su sospechosa se acercaba. Con suerte, terminarían temprano. 

Una sensación de orgullo se expandió en su pecho. Parecía que finalmente iba a poder hacer algo por su jefe que no se tratara solamente de trabajo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––– 

Cuando Sherlock llegó a lo alto de la escalera tuvo dos cosas claras: Lestrade se había pasado por el apartamento y la señora Hudson seguía con dolor en la cadera. Lo primero lo sabía porque la manera de caminar del inspector dejaba huellas muy características, con esa inclinación marcada a la derecha. Además, siempre usaba los mismos zapatos cuando estaba de servicio. Lo segundo lo sabía porque, de encontrarse bien, su casera ya habría limpiado el pasillo al ver esas manchas de pisadas en el suelo. 

Al entrar al apartamento se encontró a John con la computadora encendida, inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, con la mirada fija en la pantalla y los dedos sobre el teclado sin moverse. Síntoma característico de estar escribiéndole a su hermana, o mejor dicho, intentando escribirle. 

–Al fin estás aquí –comentó recostándose en la silla pero sin apartar los dedos del teclado. Lo miró acusatoriamente, de esa manera que implicaba que él debía saber lo que había hecho mal. 

Se quitó la bufanda con calma y la dejó a un lado. 

–¿Me necesitabas para algo? –Preguntó con algo de tacto, o eso esperaba. Recién habían limado asperezas en la mañana y no le gustaba que John pasara mucho tiempo enojado con él. 

–Yo no, pero Lestrade sí, como supusiste –replicó John con seriedad. Estaba molesto, de nuevo–. ¿Sabías que Irene no le mencionó que se iba? 

Sherlock hizo un gesto de indiferencia, no le extrañaba lo más mínimo. 

–Si yo no hubiera cortado sus planes, tampoco nosotros sabríamos de su marcha –le señaló con frialdad. 

No le molestaba la idea. Irene no le daba cuentas a nadie de lo que hacía y no iba a empezar por dárselas a ellos. Mucho menos a Lestrade. 

John respiró profundo antes de hablar de nuevo. Eso era seña de que a su parecer él no estaba captando lo que quería decirle. 

–Pero tú la conoces y sabes eso. Lestrade no –declaró con preocupación–. No supe cuánto podía decirle. 

Eso era entonces. Estaba preocupado por Lestrade. Le parecía que su compañero consideraba al inspector menos fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Probablemente porque no lo había visto obligándolo a llevar un proceso de desintoxicación en su momento, aunque le valiera una de las separaciones temporales con su esposa. 

–Hablaré con él –le aseguró Sherlock esperando apaciguar su molestia de ese modo. De cualquier manera, siempre había estado entre sus planes hablar con Lestrade. 

Solamente no era una de sus prioridades ese día. Había otras cosas más urgentes aunque John no fuera capaz de apreciarlas. 

–Oh, tienes que hacerlo –señaló John sin lugar a réplicas–. Sabe que lo engañaste para que fuera a hablar con Irene y quiere saber por qué. 

Sabía que se daría cuenta cuando Hopkins le explicara la manera en que había atrapado al asesino, nunca había sido su intención ocultárselo demasiado tiempo. Aunque John creyera lo contrario, sí le preocupaba la relación de Lestrade e Irene. Consideraba apropiado que el inspector supiera cómo era la mujer. Sin embargo, no creía que eso lo alejara de ella. 

Si Lestrade lo había aguantado a él hasta la fecha, dudaba que tuviera mayor problema en hacerlo con Irene mientras la encontrara “interesante”, “con un gran potencial”, “particular”, o cualquier adjetivo por el estilo. 

–De acuerdo –replicó secamente, mientras se quitaba su abrigo también. No pensaba salir más ese día. Tocaría el violín un rato para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. O al menos eso habría hecho si John no hubiera continuado mirándolo de ese modo–. ¿Sucede algo más? 

John suspiró. 

–¿Has sabido algo de Irene? 

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado. 

–Claro que no –respondió. Era obvio que no sabría nada de ella. Lo prefería. Si tuviera alguna noticia, sería porque las cosas no marchaban como la mujer planeaba y eso sería peligroso.

John frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. La carta para su hermana quedaría para otro día. 

–Creí que andabas donde Mycroft. ¿Él no sabe nada? 

El detective consultor esbozó una mueca de desdén ante la mención de su hermano, quien a la fecha no había logrado encontrarle el punto a Irene. La mujer lo había engañado para conseguir el código de sus proyectos con los aviones, lo había engañado dos veces con su muerte y ahora lo usaba para deshacerse de sus enemigos. Lo que Mycroft pudiera pensar o no de ella lo tenía sin cuidado. 

–Es lo suficientemente listo para saber que debe concentrarse en eliminar al grupo que la busca. Y no andaba hablando con Mycroft. 

La verdad era que había hablado bastante rato con su hermano, quien lo había regañado por implicarse en el manejo de las cosas con la mujer y había intentado sonsacarle qué sabía él sobre su huida. Pero ese no había sido el objetivo de la visita que le había realizado. 

John arqueó ambas cejas. 

–¿Entonces? 

–Hablé con Violet Norton –replicó, al tiempo que cruzaba las manos en la espalda. Hablarlo con John podía ser aún más efectivo que una noche de violín–. Quería comprobar que la mujer no nos engañaba o no se equivocaba al decir que la chica no sabía nada. 

Había sido una conversación más difícil de lo que había pensado. Si bien Violet no resultaba tan interesante como se podría haber pensado que sería una persona cuya compañía apreciaba la mujer, su fidelidad y adoración hacia Irene la hacían difícil de tratar pues hablaba con mucho tiento sobre su jefa. 

–¿La asistente? Irene dijo que no sabía nada importante –le recordó John. 

A Sherlock le resultaba curioso como a pesar de lo poco que confiaba su compañero en la mujer, diera por hecho lo que esta decía. 

–Y no lo sabe –aseguró–. Pude confirmarlo en una conversación bastante difícil. No parezco ser de su agrado. 

John sonrió con burla ante esta declaración. La expresión de Sherlock se tornó ligeramente ofendida. 

–Tienes ese efecto en la gente –señaló su compañero. 

Sherlock apretó los labios un momento.

–Violet dijo que hubiera preferido hablar contigo porque la habrías entendido mejor. 

La risa de John desapareció al escuchar que su nombre había salido en la conversación. 

–¿Yo? 

Sherlock contuvo una sonrisita burlona de respuesta. 

–Parece creer que sus posiciones en esta relación son… parecidas. –Aunque no lo confesaría, él había tardado un momento en distinguir lo que la chica había querido decir con ese comentario, pero por el cambio en la fisonomía de John supo que él lo había captado de inmediato–. En su opinión, debe desagradarte la mujer tanto como yo le desagrado a ella. 

Le divertían las reacciones de John cuando surgían esas insinuaciones. Esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Parpadeó, tragó grueso y lo miró como si buscara una mayor explicación a lo dicho por la chica. Sherlock mantuvo silencio hasta que su compañero habló de nuevo, cuidándose mucho de no desviar la mirada y tratando de ignorar lo que le había dicho. 

–¿Pero lograste averiguar algo? 

Sherlock hizo un ademán desdeñoso ante la pregunta.

–Nada importante. Irene tiene una serie de lugares seguros preparados, nadie los conoce todos y ella administró su preparación sin saber las localizaciones verdaderas de los sitios. Mycroft podría poner a sus técnicos a rastrear las conexiones de red desde los equipos que se utilizaron, pero las computadoras que fueron utilizadas para ello fueron destruidas. 

–Previsoras –señaló John con un deje de admiración, muy probablemente sin pretenderlo. 

–La mujer está fuera del alcance de Mycroft y muy probablemente, del de sus enemigos –concluyó. 

La idea le daba tranquilidad suficiente para dejar de lado aquel problema y dedicarse a otras cosas. La mujer reaparecería a su debido tiempo. Su capacidad de sobrevivencia era admirable. 

–Así que también está lejos de nosotros –señaló John. 

Casi podía ver sus músculos relajarse ante esa idea. Solía estar muy tenso cuando Irene estaba cerca. No podía culparlo por ello. 

–Por un tiempo, sí –replicó Sherlock, aunque estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión la ausencia no sería demasiado prolongada. 

John asintió. Sabía que su compañero apreciaba la confirmación de aquel hecho. Cerró la computadora dando por finalizados sus infructuosos intentos de escribirle a Harry. 

–¿Qué sucederá con Violet? –Preguntó finalmente, retomando el tema de la asistente de la mujer. 

Sherlock se dirigió en busca de su violín, presintiendo el final de la conversación. 

–Probablemente se quede bajo la protección de Mycroft haciéndole creer a los que le interrogan que sabe más de lo que en verdad sabe –señaló con indiferencia. No le importaba lo que sucediera con la chica, pero era lo más listo. Si ella no podía deducirlo por sí sola, Irene la habría dejado instruida para ello. 

El doctor arrugó el rostro y negó. Su respuesta parecía haberlo indignado. 

–¿Tan poco se preocupa Irene por ella? –Replicó tras un momento–. ¿La usa de cebo para escapar y la deja en manos de Mycroft? 

Sherlock lo miró con seriedad. 

–Si Violet estuviera libre, sería la mejor fuente de información para este grupo terrorista del que está huyendo Irene. Es mejor que esté en manos del gobierno que está esperando que Irene les dé algo, en lugar de en un grupo que quiere vengarse de ella. 

John lo miró con incredulidad. 

–Entonces, Irene lo hizo para protegerla –dijo en un tono acorde a su expresión. 

El detective empezaba a aburrirse del tema. Violet Norton no merecía tanta preocupación. 

–Es un valor importante para ella –señaló. Encargada de manejar su negocio, discípula de su oficio, compañera sexual, devota y fiel en extremo. No le extrañaba que fuera un valor que Irene quisiera recuperar al volver a restablecerse en Londres. 

John frunció el ceño como si su declaración no le calzara para nada con Irene. Probablemente había tomado “importante” como algo emocional. Típico de él. 

–Un valor –repitió el doctor, como si no le pareciera el término más apropiado. 

–Su devoción por la mujer alcanza niveles ridículos –señaló acomodándose el instrumento sobre el hombro y tomando el arco, disponiéndose a tocar–. Haría cualquier cosa por ella sin pedir explicaciones antes. 

John rodó los ojos. 

–Supongo que quieres decir que la quiere –señaló como si estuviera corrigiéndolo. 

Sherlock no replicó, estaba aburrido ya de esa conversación. Empezó a tocar mientras veía a John darlo por perdido y dirigirse a su habitación. En cierta forma, Violet tenía razón en una cosa: su compañero la habría entendido mejor. 

Sin embargo, sus relaciones no iguales. Él nunca podría catalogar a John simplemente como un valor: era mucho más. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––– 

El caso había estado muy interesante, tal y como Hopkins había señalado. El chico tenía una capacidad muy buena para evaluar al inicio de los casos que tan complicados serían. Por suerte, también tenía los recursos necesarios para encararlos, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Sería un gran inspector. 

Sorprendentemente, también había resultado un buen compañero para salir a tomar algo. Siempre tenía anécdotas suyas o de algún amigo que hacían a cualquiera doblarse de la risa. La noche anterior habían pasado a tomar algo antes de volver a casa y esa noche también, para celebrar el arresto realizado. En definitiva era mejor que ir a beber solo a algún deprimente bar. Aquello le traía recuerdos de una época que prefería no recordar. 

No había llevado el auto, previendo que tomarían algo. La noche era fresca así que había decidido caminar. Tal vez no sería lo más seguro pero le daba tiempo para pensar. Entre el trabajo, salir con Hopkins y las últimas noches en casa en las cuales su esposa había llegado temprano, no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Siendo sincero, en parte por eso se mantenía siempre ocupado. 

De cualquier forma, había llegado a la determinación de que algo tenía que cambiar. 

A dos cuadras de su casa sin embargo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente. Conocía al hombre que permanecía de pie en la esquina siguiente, mirando en su dirección. El porte erguido, la bufanda al cuello y el abrigo largo ceñido eran inconfundibles. 

Se fijó a ambos lados y cruzó la calle de inmediato. A esa hora no había casi tránsito en esa zona. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con extrañeza. 

Sherlock le dedicó su mirada marca registrada de “es obvio”. 

–Te espero. 

Lestrade parpadeó confuso. 

–¿Aquí? ¿Por qué no en mi casa? 

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. 

–Tu esposa está en tu casa. 

No le parecía una explicación suficiente. En más de una ocasión Sherlock lo había esperado en casa solo para fastidiar a su esposa, pues era consciente de lo poco que le agradaba a la mujer. 

–Eso no te ha detenido antes –le recordó. 

–Tal vez esta vez no quiero que escuche lo que tenemos hablar –señaló con esa voz grave que utilizaba para tratar algo grave–. John dijo que querías hablar conmigo sobre Irene Adler. 

Aquello era encontrarse con sus pensamientos en la calle. Había rehuido pensar demasiado en lo sucedido, esperando que con el paso de los días fuera más fácil digerirlo todo. No había intentado contactar con Sherlock de nuevo porque los casos lo habían tenido muy ocupado y en su lugar, allí estaba el detective esperándolo para hablar de ello. 

Realmente prefería hacerlo lejos de su esposa. 

–Caminemos –le pidió señalando en dirección a su casa. Tampoco quería extenderse demasiado en esa conversación. 

Sherlock asintió y empezó a avanzar con él con calma. 

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó tras un momento.

Lestrade inspiró. Sherlock sabía perfectamente lo que quería de él, pero no iba solo a decírselo, no. Quería hacerlo a hablar. Con el detective no había otra opción más que adaptarse a sus normas. 

Mejor hacerlo rápido.

–¿Por qué me enviaste donde Irene para preguntarle por las marcas si sabías lo que eran? 

El detective asintió, era la pregunta que esperaba. 

–Irene quería el número de Mycroft –contestó de manera mecánica, como si no tuviera la mayor importancia–. Sabía que tú lo tenías y pensaba conseguirlo contigo. Su tiempo para dejar Londres se agotaba y no se iría sin intentar conseguirlo primero. 

Lestrade se detuvo de golpe. 

–¿El número de Mycroft? ¿Por qué? –El sentimiento de perplejidad dio paso al de alarma–. Tu hermano va a matarme, ¡no debía dárselo a nadie! 

–No se lo diste –lo tranquilizó Sherlock con expresión de suficiencia, ganándose que le dedicara una mirada de reproche pero continuara caminando con él.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Me hiciste darle el teléfono, no tengo el número bloqueado ni nada –le recriminó sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo precipitadamente.

–Me hice cargo de ello desde antes –le aseguró Sherlock con calma. 

Lestrade buscó el número y al abrirlo descubrió que efectivamente ya no lo tenía. Miró a Sherlock con creciente molestia. 

–¿Lo borraste? ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué pasa si necesito hablar con tu hermano? 

Supo de inmediato que no debía haber dicho eso. Sherlock se detuvo de nuevo y lo encaró frunciendo el ceño pronunciadamente. 

–No tienes nada que hablar con Mycroft. Sus negocios juntos acabaron hace mucho tiempo. 

Era cierto que no había vuelto a llamar al mayor de los Holmes desde que el consumo de drogas ilícitas de Sherlock había cesado. Pero en ocasiones él lo contactaba por alguna razón, para gran molestia del detective consultor. 

Lestrade prefería no discutir ese punto de nuevo. Sabía que Sherlock nunca le había perdonado del todo la alianza con su hermano. De cualquier manera, había cosas más inmediatas de las cuales hablar. 

–¿Por qué querría Irene contactar a Mycroft? Me dijiste que no lo conocía. –Sherlock sonrió con la expresión que solía utilizar cuando él caía en alguna de sus trampas, diseñadas para atrapar a algún sospechoso. Entonces lo comprendió–. ¿Me mentiste? 

–No quería a Mycroft involucrado en esto –admitió el detective sin el menor rastro de remordimiento. 

Menos mal que el camino estaba desierto. No le gustaba discutir en media calle. Si su esposa se daba cuenta de que le había dado un espectáculo a los vecinos junto a Sherlock le hubiera esperado una discusión real en la casa: nunca había tolerado al detective consultor ni su relación. 

–¿Pero por qué Irene quería contactarlo a él? –Insistió. 

El detective retrocedió y se dispuso a continuar caminando. Lestrade tuvo que apresurarse a reaccionar para llevarle el paso. 

–La mujer quería negociar con Mycroft algunos asuntos de su seguridad. No te alteres –añadió con rapidez antes de que Lestrade reaccionara–: está segura.

El inspector sentía la confusión bullir en su interior. Había creído que al hablar con Sherlock todo sería más claro. Sin embargo, no era así. O tal vez sí, pero no le gustaba lo que escuchaba. Aunque se había hecho a la idea de que el envío donde Irene tenía algún motivo oculto, no había pensado que toda su relación con Irene se basara en algo tan ínfimo como que ella quisiera conseguir un número que él tenía. 

Frunció el ceño al pensar en ese punto. 

–¿Cómo sabía Irene que yo tenía ese número? –Preguntó con duda. 

Notó que la pregunta incomodaba a Sherlock, quien se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo con dignidad y desvió la mirada hacia el frente. 

–Puedo haberlo mencionado en algún momento. 

Le habría gustado saber exactamente qué tipo de relación tenían Sherlock e Irene Adler. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de querer abordar el tema en ese momento. Cruzaron otra calle, ya se acercaban a su casa. Pudo ver la luz encendida en el segundo piso. Su esposa lo estaba esperando. 

–¿Crees que Irene estará bien? –Preguntó tras un momento. 

–Sí –afirmó Sherlock con seguridad–. ¿Te preocupa? 

–Mucho –afirmó al tiempo que asentía. Se detuvieron frente a la casa y miró a Sherlock a los ojos. Sus enfados con él, como siempre, duraban poco. En cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado. Notó el interés brillar en los ojos de Sherlock ante su afirmación–. Es una persona especial. 

El detective sonrió de medio lado con ironía, como si su declaración confirmara algo que ya sabía. 

–Supongo que habrá sido muy especial contigo –señaló, dando un énfasis especial al adjetivo.

El recuerdo de los labios de Irene sobre los suyos vino claro a su memoria ante la afirmación de Sherlock, igual que el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos. Pero también las sonrisas, las miradas de entendimiento, las conversaciones… 

–Sí –aceptó sin querer extenderse al respecto.

Sherlock lo miró de reojo. 

–La mujer tiene la capacidad de confundir y renovar –añadió. 

Lestrade frunció el ceño. 

–Me ayudó a ver algunas cosas, aunque no fuera su intención, supongo. 

El detective lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si decirle algo. 

–Irene nunca hace cosas que no sean su intención –declaró con firmeza. 

El inspector frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? 

–Dijiste que lo que quería era el número. 

Sherlock sonrió con condescendencia. Odiaba esa sonrisa, pero en ese momento, al descalificar su afirmación, le causó una calidez que no esperaba. 

–Si la mujer hubiera querido solamente el teléfono, se hubiera limitado a robarte al rencontrarse contigo. No sería la primera vez que lo hace –Se estrechó el abrigo y asintió, dando por terminada la conversación–. Buenas noches, Lestrade. 

Se marchó sin esperar réplica. El inspector lo vio alejarse hasta que dobló en la esquina. Tragó grueso repitiendo en su mente toda la conversación que acababan de mantener. Una ráfaga de viento lo hizo estremecerse. Dirigió la mirada hacia la casa. La luz encendida del portal no lo invitaba a entrar. 

Sabía que una vez que cruzara el umbral tendría que enfrentarse a las recriminaciones de su esposa sobre su tardanza. Se acostarían en una cama demasiado pequeña y demasiado fría. O tal vez ella buscaría sexo de reconciliación, pero él no tenía ganas. 

Necesitaba pensar y el único lugar donde nunca lo lograría, sería allí. Sherlock tenía razón, Irene lo había confundido, pero también había iniciado una renovación que él mismo no terminaba de descifrar el alcance que tendría. No podría hacerlo mientras estuviera inmerso en la relación que debía cambiar. 

Tragó grueso una vez más y se pasó una mano por la cara, como siempre que estaba tomando alguna decisión difícil. 

Sacó de nuevo su teléfono y buscó un número en la letra S. Marcó rápido, antes de arrepentirse. Espero unos momentos y le contestó una voz entusiasta, a pesar de la tardía hora.

–¡Hola! –El saludo menos formal posible, no debía extrañarle–. ¿Tenemos un caso? 

Lestrade sonrió para sí. Acababan de terminar uno. Debería estar molido, pero claro: era mucho más joven que él y su energía era inagotable. 

–No, Hopkins. Quería hacerte una pregunta. 

Pudo imaginar la expresión extrañada del chico al otro lado de la línea. 

–Usted dirá –declaró tras un momento de silencio sólo interrumpido por un quejido que le hacía pensar que Hopkins acababa de chocar con alguna cosa. 

Hizo una pausa antes de decidirse. Al hacerlo, lanzó la pregunta con rapidez, antes de arrepentirse. 

–¿Aún está disponible esa habitación que mencionaste? 

–¡Por supuesto! –Replicó de inmediato el chico con un entusiasmo nada disimulado–. ¿Ahora mismo? 

Lestrade suspiró mirando la ventana de su habitación con la luz encendida. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Por una vez, ser él quien se iba, quien decidía ponerle fin a aquella situación y se retiraba para pensar en ello. Un cambio. 

Independientemente de las razones que hubiera tenido Irene para tratar con él, de la manera en que se habían separado o de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, no podía seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido. No cuando Irene lo había hecho ver una realidad que siempre se había negado: él tenía el poder de cambiar su relación o mantenerla. 

Tenía que decidir qué quería hacer al respecto y para ello, necesitaba tiempo, espacio. Tomar la iniciativa. 

–Sí, por un día o dos, mientras encuentro un lugar. 

Casi podía visualizar la sonrisa del inspector al otro lado del teléfono. No era políticamente correcto sonreír cuando un amigo te decía que iba a dejar a su esposa, aunque Hopkins no solía ser políticamente correcto. 

Se sorprendió entonces al darse cuenta de que había pensado en el joven como un amigo. 

 


	6. El juego se renueva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si John había pensado que la marcha de Irene significaría tranquilidad para todos, se había equivocado. Si había pensado que dejaría un desastre a su paso, se había equivocado también. Se alegraba de que así fuera.

El blog de John Watson testimoniaba que los últimos dos meses habían sido bastante agitados, pero no terminaba de reflejar la realidad. Habían llevado casos muy interesantes, pero la vida diaria tampoco se había quedado atrás. 

Si John había pensado que la marcha de Irene significaría tranquilidad para todos, se había equivocado. Si había pensado que dejaría un desastre a su paso, se había equivocado también. Se alegraba de que así fuera. 

Después de aclarado con Lestrade todo lo sucedido con Irene, John había creído que ahí terminaría esa historia, al menos en lo que al inspector concernía. Por otra parte, era muy consciente de que Sherlock no había vuelto a dejar su teléfono lejos de él. Al contrario, lo andaba siempre encima. No le hizo ningún comentario al respecto, probablemente no le habría gustado que lo hiciera. No volvió a mencionarle a la mujer ni a Violet Norton. 

Lestrade tampoco había vuelto a mencionar a Irene. Sin embargo, a la semana de la marcha de la mujer, el inspector los había llamado para que los ayudaran en un caso. Entonces se habían dado cuenta de que la situación del hombre había cambiado. 

–Si estudiaras más, reconocerías este tipo de ceniza –le recriminó Sherlock a Lestrade mientras procesaban la escena–. Ahora que vives con Hopkins podrías estudiar con él. 

Su declaración había causado conmoción en los presentes, por supuesto. Más tarde, con un sospechoso en custodia y Sherlock lejos de allí siguiendo una pista con Hopkins pisándole los talones, Lestrade le había confiado a John que estaba quedándose donde su compañero. 

–Es provisional –había dicho–. Pero hemos tenido demasiado trabajo, no he tenido tiempo de buscar un apartamento aún. 

–¿Un apartamento? –Repitió John entonces–. ¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿Dejaste a tu esposa? 

Lestrade había parpadeado ante la pregunta. Se tomó su tiempo antes de replicar. 

–Eso parece –replicó sin mucha seguridad. 

No fue hasta un mes después que Hopkins y John lo habían ayudado a instalarse en su nuevo hogar. El joven inspector había insistido en que no era necesario que se marchara, pero Lestrade, a pesar de que le tenía en gran estima al chico, le había confesado a John que necesitaba su propio lugar. Hopkins era algo… absorbente. 

Sin embargo, John tenía entendido que se había convertido en un gran apoyo para el inspector e incluso parecía haber superado a Sherlock en la escala de odios de la señora Lestrade. 

Hasta el momento, el inspector no había dado la menor señal de querer volver con ella. No solía mencionar el tema, aunque John había pasado bastante tiempo con él. Entre los seis casos en que habían colaborado de alguna forma, las ayudas durante la mudanza y alguna que otra salida después del trabajo, había visto mucho a Lestrade esos días. Se veía tranquilo, su sentido del humor había vuelto a la normalidad y sus preocupaciones rondaban alrededor del trabajo exclusivamente. 

Al menos así fue hasta esa noche. Estaban en la barra de un bar cuando le había hecho la pregunta. 

–Por cierto, ¿han sabido algo sobre Irene? 

John apenas había acertado a balbucear que no. Lestrade no se mostró ni sorprendido ni decepcionado. Parecía una pregunta casual. 

Pero nada relacionado con Irene podía ser casual. 

Se lo comentó a Sherlock esa noche al regresar, pero a su amigo no le pareció un dato relevante. 

–Es lógico que esté pendiente del regreso de la mujer –señaló con ese aire de entendido suyo tan particular. 

John estaba habituado a él pero le resultó irritante la calma con la que se tomaba ese asunto en particular. Tampoco había mostrado mayor reacción ante el nombre de Irene, a pesar de que hacía semanas que no salía a colación en ninguna conversación. 

–¡La está esperando! –Señaló John aun de pie, había mencionado el tema llegando al apartamento, mientras se quitaba el abrigo–. Cuando regrese, si ella quiere, no tendrá problema para volver a acercarse a él. 

Sherlock estaba acostado en el sofá, llevaba su bata y la irritación propia de los días que calificaba indistintamente de aburridos por no tener trabajo. Le lanzó una mirada burlona. 

–Creía que estabas bastante satisfecho del resultado final de su relación con la mujer. 

John había decidido no replicar. Sí, se alegraba de que Lestrade se hubiera decidido a dar ese paso en su vida y era algo que tenían que agradecer en cierta forma a Irene Adler. Pero por otro lado, le preocupaba que el inspector estuviera dispuesto simplemente a cambiar una relación disfuncional por otra. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Con el paso del tiempo, John había aprendido a medir qué tan rápida debía ser su respuesta cuando recibía un mensaje de Sherlock diciéndole que llegara al apartamento. En más de una ocasión no se trataba más que alguna cosa trivial. Con el tiempo había aprendido a descifrar sus mensajes y la prisa que debía darse por responderlos. Aquel había sido razón suficiente para moverse rápido. 

Tal vez se debía a que venía preocupado pero sus sentidos estaban alerta. No había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Habría llegado Sherlock antes que él? 

Subió despacio y lamentó no llevar un arma con él. Se regañó mentalmente por paranoico, no estaban trabajando en nada y Sherlock le hubiera advertido si existiera algún peligro. ¿Cierto? 

Dudó un momento antes de empujar la puerta. El apartamento parecía vacío. Entró caminando despacio, sintiéndose ridículo y preocupado al mismo tiempo… hasta que vio algo que no estaba allí cuando se marchó y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. 

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Sherlock al tiempo que caminaba a prisa hacia la mesa. No, no se había equivocado. Sus dedos acariciaron el paquete que solo una persona podía haber enviado. 

–Sherlock –habló de inmediato al escuchar que se abría la línea, sin ni siquiera dejarlo contestar–. Estoy aquí. También tu camisa púrpura. 

Escuchó un ruido sordo al otro lado que habría apostado que se trataba de una exclamación satisfecha contenida por parte de su compañero. 

–Regresó, ¿verdad? –A pesar de hacer la pregunta, John estaba seguro. 

–Sí –confirmó la voz de Shelock. Parecía venir caminando y John comprendió que probablemente era la razón por la cual lo había llamado al apartamento.

–¿De eso querías hablar? –Inspiró y arrugó la nariz–. Estuvo aquí, huele al perfume ese con el que estuviste experimentando. Más que el cómo, me gustaría saber por qué usa un perfume tan duradero. 

–La memoria está ligada al sentido del olfato –replicó Sherlock de manera automática–. Se asegura de dejar una impresión sensorial por largo tiempo. 

John dejó la camisa sobre la mesa pero continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. 

–No creo que Irene Adler necesite un aroma para ser recordada. 

Fue entonces cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda y se giró con sobresalto. 

–Eso es probablemente lo más bonito que me ha dicho desde que nos conocemos, doctor. 

Allí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba Irene Adler. 

Le recordaba mucho su aspecto a aquella vez que lo había hecho ir a un edificio a solas cuando creían que estaba muerta. También vestía colores oscuros ese día, con una blusa de cuello alto y el pelo recogido. Cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. 

–Está aquí –atinó a decir John, recordando que tenía a Sherlock al teléfono. 

–Eso escuché –replicó con gravedad la voz de su compañero al otro lado de la línea antes de colgarle. 

Más valía que eso significara que estaría pronto allí. Miró a la mujer unos momentos en silencio, mientras ella se mostraba tranquila, en control de la situación.

–Asumo que aún debemos esperar un poco por Sherlock –declaró finalmente Irene con calma–. Hay pan del que le gusta en la cocina, en caso de que tenga hambre. 

John no se movió de donde estaba. 

–No parece feliz de verme –señaló Irene ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, examinándolo con detenimiento–. Parece que no le alegra que haya sobrevivido. 

–Eso no es cierto –replicó John de inmediato, sin perder la postura rígida que había asumido desde el momento en que la había visto aparecer. Había pensado en numerosas ocasiones que en caso de desaparecer de verdad afectaría a Sherlock y sospechaba que a Lestrade también. Sin embargo, había sonado demasiado serio y no quería dar explicaciones. Tomó un tono más indiferente, o eso intentó–. Además, va a ser difícil volver a creer que esté muerta.

La mujer se mostró complacida por su comentario. John resopló y se obligó a relajar un poco los hombros. No iba a dejar de estar alerta, pero tenía que controlarse. 

–¿Volvió a Londres, entonces? –Señaló John con tono pretendidamente casual. Ella arqueó una ceja ante lo obvio de la pregunta. John maldijo mentalmente y la replanteó–. Quiero decir, ¿va a quedarse a Londres? 

–Eso pretendo, al menos por un tiempo –respondió ella con tranquilidad. Abandonó la posición de brazos cruzados y se adentró en la habitación con seguridad. 

John sintió un estremecimiento. 

–¿No pensará quedarse en este apartamento de nuevo, verdad? –Preguntó con un tono que dejaba claro que podía pensar en muchas razones por las cuales aquello sería una mala idea. 

Estaba dispuesto a decirle cada una de ellas, pero la expresión de indiferencia de Irene lo detuvo. 

–No. Violet se está encargando de nuestro alojamiento ahora mismo.

John frunció el ceño nuevamente. 

–Creí que ella estaba en custodia –comentó tratando de hacer memoria. Sherlock le había dicho que Mycroft la conservaría, o eso había pensado. Así que había regresado con Irene. 

–Lo estuvo –replicó Irene asintiendo–. Pero ya no era de utilidad que se mantuviera oculta. 

John respiró profundo mientras desviaba la mirada como si mirara casualmente sobre la salita del apartamento. La mujer siempre hacía entradas inesperadas que lo dejaban fuera de sitio. Debió prever que sucedería algo así en algún momento y debía haber estado preparado para ello.

–Cuénteme doctor –dijo Irene de manera casual al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sillones como si aquella fuera su casa. Ella nunca temía a sentarse y quedar a un nivel inferior de la persona con la que hablaba, se sabía dueña de la escena–. ¿Cómo ha estado durante mi ausencia? 

–¿Qué? –Preguntó John inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella, como si hubiera escuchado mal. 

–Sé que han estado ocupados –añadió Irene mirándolo con una expresión de genuino interés–. Soy una gran fan de su blog. Lamento no comentar nunca. 

John sonrió de manera forzada, al tiempo que pensaba en las desventajas de no poder regular quienes accedían a su blog. Se acercó y se sentó en el sillón opuesto al de Irene. No iba a mostrarse intimidado, por más que lo estuviera. 

–Entonces ya sabe todo lo que se puede saber de estos meses –replicó con gravedad. 

Irene se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando con delicadeza el codo en su rodilla y la barbilla contra su mano. 

–No todo. Dígame, John… ¿Cómo está el inspector Lestrade? 

La pregunta no lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, pero había esperado, o más bien deseado, que la mujer hubiera perdido el interés en su amigo. 

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntó tratando de mantenerse imperturbable, aunque sabía que no lo lograría por completo. No frente a ella. 

–Usted lo sabe, doctor –declaró Irene entrecerrando los ojos–. Lo hablamos antes de mi marcha. 

Era como si Irene supiera. Como si esperara que él le confirmara una sospecha, más que darle una noticia. ¿Era consciente del efecto que había causado en Lestrade? ¿Había esperado encontrarlo separado de su mujer al regresar? Tampoco pensaba contarle todo lo sucedido. Si el inspector quería compartirlo con ella, era cosa de él.

–Él está bien –replicó sin desviar la mirada. Solía repetirse que Irene era el tipo de persona a la que no se le podía ceder en el contacto visual–. Muy bien. 

La mujer distinguió el significado de sus palabras. Sus ojos brillaron con una expresión de triunfo no disimulada. 

–Perfecto –replicó al tiempo que volvía a recostarse en el sillón, sin abandonar el aspecto satisfecho. 

John la miró con interés. ¿Por qué estaba tan satisfecha? ¿Qué esperaba de Lestrade? ¿Qué quería? Ya sabía que no conseguiría el número de Mycroft, ya Sherlock apenas y reaccionaba ante la idea de que ella contactara al inspector y ya había trastocado la vida de Lestrade. ¿Qué más pretendía? 

–¿Qué es lo que quiere de Lestrade? –Preguntó sin poder contenerse–. ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz? 

La mujer arqueó ambas cejas. 

–Lo dice como si le hubiera hecho algún daño –señaló con calma, aunque su voz se había vuelto un poco más dura–. ¿Lo hice? 

En realidad, si lo pensaba fríamente, no. Como Sherlock le había señalado cuando el tema de Irene había surgido un par de semanas atrás, estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado final. El hecho de que Lestrade finalmente estuviera tomando la iniciativa para terminar su nociva relación conyugal era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. 

Él era un hombre justo y no podía dejar de reconocer eso. Resopló al tiempo que su mano derecha jugaba con ese punto del brazo del sillón que en el que la tela estaba ligeramente levantada. 

–No. En realidad, parece haberlo ayudado –replicó con voz grave. Luego rió con algo de ironía, como si le hiciera gracia lo que iba a decir después–.Al final va a resultar que hasta tenemos que darle las gracias. 

Irene parpadeó sorprendida, John estaba seguro de que esa reacción no había sido fingida. Frunció el ceño y su tono se volvió un poco más serio aun. Sabía que además había sonado sincero. 

–Pero –enfatizó señalándola con el dedo e inclinándose hacia ella–. Tenía sus razones para interesarse por él antes. ¿Ahora por qué? 

La expresión de la mujer se tornó indiferente. 

–Tengo curiosidad de cómo había terminado todo. Esa mujer no se merecía tener a Greg. 

–¿Qué? –La confusión de John se reflejó en sus facciones, mezclada con disgusto–. ¿Era una especie de competencia con la señora Lestrade? 

La idea le hizo gracia a la mujer, quien lo miró con condescendencia. 

–Me preocupa Greg –señaló con una cadencia en la voz muy calculada. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera que no le dejó saber si hablaba en serio o se burlaba de él–. Le tomé cariño.

El disgusto de John creció ante la manera en que lo había dicho. 

–Habla como si fuera una mascota. 

Irene sonrió con malicia. 

–No sabía que estaba tan familiarizado con los términos de mi profesión, John –señaló con un tono sensual que lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho–. Pero no he tenido ese placer aún. 

John sintió como el calor inundaba su rostro. 

–No quise decir eso, ¡lo sabe! –Señaló sintiéndose sofocado. Notó como la mujer se divertía con su bochorno, lo que aumentó su enojo–. Igual no creo que haya tenido mascotas de niña, hubiera desarrollado más empatía. 

La idea de cómo habría sido Irene Adler de niña nunca había cruzado su mente y en ese momento se preguntó si querría saberlo de tener la oportunidad. Para su sorpresa, la mujer se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él. Lamentó haberse sentado, a él sí que le molestaba estar en un plano inferior mientras le hablaba.

Irene, como si no lo notara o más bien, disfrutando al notarlo, se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que él estaba. John se obligó a no retroceder, pero se sentía incómodo con la cercanía. 

–Puedo ser empática… si quiero –señaló la mujer arqueando una ceja–. Ahora por ejemplo, sé que usted tiene su teoría sobre qué es lo que quiero. ¿Verdad, John? 

Él tragó grueso mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. 

–¿Qué cree, doctor? –Preguntó con una curiosidad que parecía verdadera. 

John lo había pensado mucho en esos meses y había llegado a una conclusión que no le agradaba. No la había compartido con Sherlock porque suponía que su compañero no querría hablar del tema. Irene lo miró con intensidad. 

Tal vez tampoco debería decírselo a ella, pero quería ver su reacción al escucharlo. Aunque probablemente no lograría nada, iba a intentarlo. 

–Creo que lo que quiere es estar en la vida de Sherlock –dijo finalmente–. Todo ha sido para eso. Volver a Londres, vivir en este apartamento, entrar a la vida de Lestrade, aceptar a Sherlock de mediador… ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Hacerse amiga de la señora Hudson?

La mujer procesó la idea unos momentos. Unas líneas se marcaban en su frente, demostrando concentración. 

–Es una interesante teoría –replicó finalmente–. Aunque las mujeres con instinto maternal no suelen tomarme aprecio fácilmente. 

–Qué extraño –comentó con ironía. 

Lo estaba sacando de quicio. Durante su estancia en Baker Street había llegado a un punto de tolerancia que al parecer había desaparecido durante su ausencia. O tal vez ella se estaba esforzando por alterarlo, no podía estar seguro. 

Lo peor era que Irene le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad y confianza que le resultaba más inquietante que si lo hubiera mirado con cautela o precaución. 

–De acuerdo, John –dijo la mujer, decidiendo ceder a su mirada de molestia. Parecía asumir una actitud de cese a las hostilidades por la manera en que se relajó al dirigirse a él de nuevo–. Entiendo entonces que su idea es que estoy tratando de entrar en la vida de Sherlock Holmes de todas las formas posibles. 

No parecía burlarse de su teoría, pero tampoco la estaba aceptando. John volvió a recostarse en el espaldar del sillón, de mal humor. 

–Es la explicación que veo –declaró sin ganas de discutir más el tema. 

–Debo decir que me sorprende, doctor –dijo la mujer tras unos momentos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no con molestia, sino como señal de profundo interés–. Creía que era lo suficientemente sensible para saber que los seres humanos tienen distintas capas de motivaciones para todo. 

Antes de que John replicara, fue interrumpido por la inesperada voz de Sherlock. 

–Siempre hay una razón, por lo general bastante básica, que guía las demás. No todas las personas, de hecho, casi ninguna, son capaces de distinguirla y menos, seguir hacia dónde lleva –declaró con voz grave de entendido. 

John no lo había escuchado llegar, pero dirigió su mirada hacia él apenas habló. Irene se había limitado a sonreír para sí, tal vez ella lo había escuchado entrar. Estaba junto a la puerta, la cual se había cerrado tras él sin hacer ruido. 

–¿Esa es tu especialidad, Sherlock? –Preguntó la mujer girándose tras unos momentos para mirarlo a los ojos. 

–Entre muchas –replicó el detective sosteniéndole la mirada. 

Irene se levantó despacio, con toda tranquilidad.

–La mía es conocer las distintas capas de motivación de las personas… y saber cómo mover cada una –señaló ella con su seguridad de hierro de siempre. 

En ese momento, mientras Irene y Sherlock se miraban mutuamente en un reto silencioso que sin decirlo tenía mucho de bienvenida y rencuentro, John Watson sintió instalarse en él una sensación de alerta permanente que empezaba a serle familiar. 

La Mujer estaba de vuelta. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

El regreso de la mujer no le era ni inesperado ni desagradable. John estaba bastante alterado al respecto, como cabía esperar. Una ojeada a la habitación y escuchar por encima las últimas frases de su conversación le confirmó además que Irene no estaba esforzándose por calmarlo, sino más bien lo contrario. 

–¿Por qué estás molestando a John? –Preguntó con voz grave mientras se adentraba a la sala. 

Ella caminó de manera lenta y firme hacia él, alejándose a su vez de su compañero.

–No lo estoy molestando –negó con el inicio de sonrisa de burla bailando en sus labios–. Estábamos poniéndonos al día. 

Sherlock arqueó una ceja mientras la examinaba. Había regresado el día anterior a Londres. Se había escondido en algún país del Sur, pues su piel había tomado algo de color. Había perdido aproximadamente un kilo de peso. Violet se había vuelto a instalar con ella: su maquillaje era diferente cuando lo hacía sola a cuando la ayudaba alguna asistente, y esta lo hacía distinto a la primera que le había conocido. 

Sintió una oleada de irritación con sí mismo cuando pensó que había logrado deducir bastante sobre ella, considerando lo que había sacado en claro eran apenas cuatro datos de poca utilidad. 

Notó la mirada examinadora de ella también, la cual acompañaba con una expresión de aprobación. 

John se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado y los miró alternativamente. Estaba evidentemente incómodo y preocupado. 

–Supongo que ustedes tienen cosas que hablar –señaló tras carraspear un poco. 

Sherlock replicó de inmediato pero no fue el único. Tanto él como Irene se dirigieron a John sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente. 

–Quédate.

–No es necesario que se marche, doctor. 

Sherlock pudo ver de reojo como su compañero ponía los ojos en blanco un momento y musitaba algo de buscar algo de tomar en la cocina. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaría pendiente de todo pero no quería interferir. 

Irene sonrió al escucharlo marcharse, aunque no se girara para verlo. 

–Te ves bien, Sherlock –comentó Irene de manera casual tras unos momentos, mientras sus ojos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza con lentitud. 

–Te ves viva –replicó él con tono serio. 

La expresión de Irene se tornó satisfecha ante su acotación. 

Ella le había escrito unas horas antes, señalándole que podía enviarle el número de Mycroft para hacerle llegar el código o insistir en su papel de intermediario. En ese caso, no pensaba enviárselo: se lo daría en persona. No había sido necesario especificar el lugar.

Sherlock le había escrito entonces a John previendo que podría llegar al lugar antes que él: no le interesaba que la mujer pasara demasiado tiempo sola en el apartamento. 

–Eso tenía un precio –recordó ella tendiendo la palma de la mano derecha hacia él–. Estoy aquí para pagar. 

Sherlock arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. 

–¿Por eso estás aquí?

–Soy una mujer de negocios, lo sabes –declaró con su descaro habitual, la sonrisa marcándose en sus mejillas con seguridad. 

Hasta el momento había sospechado que el código por el cual Mycroft había pagado un alto precio sería útil solo hasta cierto punto. La actitud de Irene se lo confirmaba. Sabía que a largo plazo le traería beneficios a ella también. Le tocaba a él anticipar cuáles serían, y no tenía aún la menor idea. 

Un nuevo juego empezaba. 

Sacó su teléfono y se lo tendió a la mujer lentamente. El número de su hermano no estaba allí, ni nada que ella pudiera querer. Sin embargo, Irene no hizo el menor intento de revisarlo. Tomó el aparato y entró a escribir un mensaje. Pulsó cada tecla de memoria y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él. 

–Listo –indicó ella finalmente, tendiéndole una vez más el aparato. 

Sherlock miró el código por encima. Recordaba el anterior. Le tomaría un par de horas tal vez descifrarlo al completo. Lo haría luego, cuando la mujer se hubiera marchado. 

–Veo que te estás quedando en el mismo lugar –señaló Sherlock tras notar el tipo de tierra en el borde de la suela del zapato de Irene. 

Ella arqueó una ceja y él recordó con fastidio lo mucho que la halagaba que él supiera prestar atención a detalles como aquellos. Obviamente había dejado allí los restos de tierra a propósito, ella siempre estaba impoluta. 

–Así es. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras –añadió con tono cortés y una mirada maliciosa. Sherlock sonrió de medio lado con desdén ante la invitación. Irene frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo, y se acercó mirándolo de manera calculadora. Bajó la voz a un tono de confidencia–. ¿Escuchaste la teoría del doctor Watson? ¿Crees que es mi… razón básica?

Sherlock frunció el ceño a la vez. Podía notar sus intenciones, la manera en que deseaba una respuesta afirmativa para atacar su vanidad, aunque probablemente no tenía esperanzas realistas de que fuera a dársela. 

–Siguiendo tu teoría, no creo que sea la única. 

–¿Me estás dando la razón en algo? –Preguntó ella divertida, pero sin esperar una respuesta. Sin embargo, su expresión denotó que iba a tocar un tema que había estado deseando abordar–. En ese caso, si estamos en la hora de honestidad, me gustaría saber si crees todavía que mi trabajo con Greg fue una pérdida de tiempo. 

Sherlock la miró arqueando una ceja. Así que ya sabía de la separación del inspector. O lo había intuido de las palabras que hubiera intercambiado con John, o se había informado por otros medios antes. Seguía pendiente de Lestrade entonces. 

Interesante. 

–Está por verse –señaló con indiferencia. 

Dos meses no era demasiado tiempo de separación para ese matrimonio. Habían estado por aparte más de un año mientras él había estado legalmente muerto. 

Notó como la mirada de Irene se desviaba ligeramente ante esa respuesta, con expresión pensativa. Sherlock contuvo una sonrisa: tal vez aquello la haría mantenerse al pendiente del inspector. Sabía que a John la idea le horrorizaba, pero si la casual cercanía de Irene mientras estaba en Londres mantenía a la indeseable señora Lestrade a raya, él no iba a evitarlo. 

Por suerte, el horror de John lo mantendría al tanto de si era necesario intervenir para evitar que Irene fuera a ser causante de algún problema para el detective. Sin embargo, después de la conversación que habían sostenido la noche de su marcha, consideraba que la mujer le había tomado algo de aprecio al inspector. 

Irene dirigió la mirada hacia el teléfono que aún sostenía. Parecía que no iba a continuar con ese tema. 

–¿No vas a enviarlo?

–Después –replicó Sherlock cortante. No pensaba marcar el número de Mycroft con ella allí. 

Ella lo comprendió, evidentemente. El rostro de la mujer volvió a teñirse de esa expresión de burla cómplice que se le daba tan bien. 

–Dijiste que tu hermano nunca fue bueno para jugar con otros –le recordó con tono divertido, dando un paso más hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal–. Olvidaste mencionar que era de familia: se te da muy mal compartir a tus compañeros de juego. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño. La mujer conservaba esa manera desconcertante de plantear las cosas, al igual que la habilidad de obligar a su contrincante a no bajar nunca la mirada, logrando así limitar su campo de visión. 

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó con tono distante, lo cual solo acentuó la expresión de suave cercanía de Irene. 

–Nada más que es evidente lo mucho que te molesta la idea de que pueda tener mi propio juego con tu hermano… –señaló sonriendo de medio lado, poniendo la mano sobre la solapa de su saco.

Sherlock tomó su mano con la intención de apartarla. 

–Sólo hay un juego –replicó con certeza y seguridad. 

Se dio cuenta entonces de lo satisfactoria que era aquella declaración para ella. 

–Nuestro juego –declaró Irene con ese tono juguetón y a la vez provocador que tenía cuando hacía referencia a ellos dos. Burlándose de su reticencia a utilizar esos términos, pero a la vez poniendo el fin a esa discusión en particular. Inmediatamente se retiró un par de pasos. 

–Dile a Mycroft que no hay más de donde eso vino. O tal vez sí. Depende de lo que el gobierno pueda hacer por mí –sus ojos chispeaban con la excitación que él mismo conocía. La misma que, aunque no fuera a admitirlo, lo recorría en ese momento. 

Una nueva fase del juego estaba empezando. 

–Nos veremos, Sherlock –se despidió ella con tono casual. Luego se giró hacia la cocina y asintió como señal de despedida, pues John se había asomado de nuevo 

Cuando la mujer se marchó, lo escuchó acercarse. Miró hacia un lado para encontrarse con la expresión de John. Parecía entre molesto y confuso. 

–¿Un juego? ¿Por qué no pueden intentar algo más normal, más… real? –Preguntó con tono reprobatorio, aunque inmediatamente se corrigió a sí mismo. La visita de Irene lo había alterado profundamente o no estaría hablando en esos términos–. Ya sé, es demasiado pedir. 

Sherlock torció el gesto al tiempo que empezaba a examinar el nuevo código. No se lo enviaría a Mycroft todavía, quería tener un tiempo de ventaja para descifrar de qué se trataba. 

–No sé qué te hace pensar que el juego no es real –replicó con aparente indiferencia. 

Levantó la mirada un momento al no obtener réplica. John le dedicaba su expresión acusatoria particular para señalarle que estaba perdiendo el punto de lo que estaba intentando decirle.

–De acuerdo –dijo John con tono cortante cuando él se limitó a mirarlo–. No he dicho nada. Ustedes sigan con esta interacción tan enfermizamente funcional que tienen. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, perplejo. John tenía muy buen vocabulario para decir algo como aquello. 

–Eso es un contrasentido –señaló lo más neutralmente posible, intentando no reflejar la duda por la intervención de su compañero. 

–Exacto –replicó John de inmediato, dedicándole una sonrisa de esas que usaba en ocasiones muy particulares: cuando creía que entendía algo mejor que él. 

Sin esperar respuesta, su compañero se dirigió a su habitación. 

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado mientras volvía a centrar sus ojos recorrer una y otra vez los aun inteligibles datos ante él. John nunca terminaría de entender el juego. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Londres era una ciudad deliciosa. De todas las que Irene conocía y frecuentaba, era por mucho su favorita. El mismo hecho de haberla tenido vedada por tanto tiempo, mientras se escondía tras la sombra de su supuesta muerte, colaboraba con esa sensación. 

Durante los últimos dos meses de ausencia no se había mantenido inactiva. Había atendido sus asuntos fuera de Gran Bretaña mientras se escondía y se movía con sigilo. También había iniciado algún asunto nuevo que no tenía ninguna relación con su país natal. Cosas de las que Sherlock Holmes no tenía ni idea. 

Sin embargo, la principal razón para que disfrutara tanto Londres, era que se trataba de la sede de su juego favorito. 

John Watson podía pensar que todos sus esfuerzos se limitaban a meterse en la vida de Sherlock, lo cual resultaba bastante inexacto y reduccionista. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser cierto que era uno de sus propósitos. Por supuesto, el buen doctor no podía ver el panorama completo. 

Sherlock Holmes era muchas cosas para Irene Adler. La única persona que la mujer consideraba realmente a su altura. El hombre con quien tenía ese juego interminable que le brindaba a su día a día la gama justa de emoción en el reto. El único que podía seguir el ritmo de su juego y disfrutarlo tanto como ella. 

El oponente ideal. 

Para enfrentarse a él, por tanto, necesitaba todas las armas posibles y la más importante de todas, era conocerlo. Así que en cierta forma, el doctor estaba en lo cierto: necesitaba conocer a Sherlock desde todos los ángulos posibles. 

Además, a pesar de la molestia que aquello pudiera causarle al detective consultor, Mycroft Holmes también era una pieza importante a considerar. Irene tenía muy claro la importancia que tenía para él su hermano menor, aunque este no fuera consciente de ello. 

En más de una ocasión había temido que el hombre utilizara contra ella su vívido interés por Sherlock, el cual no le era desconocido. Después de todo, había sido la causa por la cual ella no había logrado dejarlo en ridículo al tener que ceder a su presión para extorsionar al gobierno. Sospechaba que Mycroft conocía sobre su relación con Sherlock y si evitaba utilizarla, era a causa de la posible reacción de su hermano. 

No podía perder esa ventaja, a pesar de que pudiera voltearse contra ella en cualquier momento. 

De cualquier manera, Sherlock Holmes no era el único atractivo de Londres. Irene se sabía temida, deseada y amada en sus calles. Había hombres y mujeres que se estremecían doblemente al escuchar su nombre: de deseo y de temor a que su relación con ella fuera expuesta de alguna forma. 

Sin embargo, había otras razones más sencillas por las cuales le gustaba esa ciudad. El clima que para muchos era triste y melancólico a ella le resultaba delicioso. Tenía parques que le encantaban y teatros que le gustaba frecuentar. Cafés escondidos, restaurantes exclusivos… 

Pero esa tarde no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares. En realidad, estaba en un café más que público, con su pequeña terracita dando a la calle, justo al frente del nuevo edificio de Scotland Yard. Tenía otro interés personal en Londres. Estaba relacionado con Sherlock, por supuesto, pero también lo había tomado ya como un interés propio. 

Entre su contacto en la policía y John Watson había logrado confirmar que Greg Lestrade había dejado a su esposa. Eso, por supuesto, como Sherlock había señalado de manera muy aguda, no significaba realmente nada. Sabía que tenía que hablar con el inspector directamente para saber el verdadero estado de la relación matrimonial. 

Le apetecía hablar con él después de sus dos meses de ausencia, y generalmente, Irene Adler hacía lo que le apetecía. 

Sin embargo, antes de ver a Greg salir del edificio de Scotland Yard, vio al otro inspector. Stanley Hopkins, estaba segura de que ese era su nombre. Parecía tranquilo y satisfecho por alguna razón, mientras cruzaba la calle rumbo al café. 

Irene sonrió. Perfecto. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Hopkins se restregó las manos al entrar al local. El caso iba bien. Tenían que esperar la llamada del laboratorio para tener resultados en la mano antes de continuar con el interrogatorio. La chica encargada de los análisis le había prometido que le daría prioridad a los suyos a cambio de una cena que él estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle, así que tendrían noticias pronto. 

Lestrade le había dicho que se adelantara a ordenar sus cafés. Entre los de su profesión se consumía mucha cafeína, razón por la cual no podía haber mejor sitio para poner un negocio como aquel. Mientras ordenaba y buscaba mesa, su jefe se encargaría de un pequeño enfrentamiento pendiente que tenía con Gregson por la jurisdicción del caso que llevaban entre manos.

Las personas que atendían aquel café sabían ya de memoria la orden que solían pedir su jefe y él. La mujer que estaba atendiendo le preguntó nada más si iba solo a acompañado. Él le dijo que esperaba a Lestrade y se volteó para buscar mesa. 

Fue entonces cuando la vio. 

Una mujer tomando un té con elegancia y con la mirada fija en un libro, habría pasado fácilmente desapercibida. Sin embargo, esta había capturado su atención de inmediato. Sentada de manera que la salida de Scotland Yard le quedaba en un buen ángulo y con un té del que ya no se veía subir ninguna pequeña nubecita de humo, Hopkins tuvo la certeza de que tenía algún tiempo allí y su posición no era casual. 

De cualquier manera, dudaba que una mujer como Irene Adler pasara desapercibida en cualquier lugar. 

Le hizo una seña a la dependienta para que le llevara el café a las mesas y se dirigió hacia la mujer, quien no parecía haber notado su llegada. 

–Disculpe, ¿señorita Adler? –Preguntó con tono educado. A esa hora de la tarde no había muchas personas en el café, pero igual se cuidó de no hablar demasiado alto. 

La mujer levantó la mirada de su teléfono hacia él y sonrió levemente. 

–Sí –replicó con cautela. Luego entrecerró los ojos–. Inspector… Hopkins, ¿verdad? 

–Stanley Hopkins –le confirmó él asintiendo–. Me pareció que era usted, quise pasar a saludarla. 

Irene se mostró complacida de su declaración. Sonrió de manera contenida. 

–Muy amable, inspector. Lo recuerdo, trabaja con el Greg. 

Greg. Llamaba a su jefe por su nombre de pila con una familiaridad que sonaba muy natural. Tuvo que contenerse para no mostrarse entusiasmado. La había visto por primera vez en ese café hablando con Lestrade. Luego se la había presentado cuando lo había abordado por la calle, ocasión en la que había visto a su compañero inspector marcharse con ella. 

A pesar de sus intentos, sus ojos brillaron con interés al recordar esa serie de hechos. 

–Así es –replicó él, cuya voz sonó entusiasmada. Aunque eso no era tan extraño, solía estar entusiasmado. Consecuencias de que le gustara realmente su trabajo. 

–Por favor –dijo la mujer señalando la silla delante de ella. 

Hopkins dudó un momento. Debía tomar otra mesa para Lestrade y él, pero bien pensado, ¿por qué querría su jefe tomar café con él si podía hacerlo con Irene Adler? Dio las gracias y se sentó con rapidez. Pudo observar mejor a la mujer al estar más cerca, mientras ella lo examinaba a su vez con una intensa mirada. 

No podía deducir mayor cosa de su aspecto, pero siendo sincero, todavía era algo que le costaba demasiado. Sherlock decía que era cuestión de práctica; en lo personal, a él se le daba bien cuando conocía de algo a la persona. Con Lestrade solía acertar sus deducciones. Pero con los extraños no era fácil. 

–¿Tomando un descanso del trabajo? –Preguntó ella en tono casual, como quien intenta hacer conversación. A Hopkins no le molestaba sentarse a hablar con prácticamente una desconocida, no solía tener problemas para hablar fluidamente con cualquiera. 

–Sí –afirmó, apoyando sus palabras con el movimiento afirmativo de cabeza–. Ya casi tenemos resuelto en lo que estamos trabajando, pero ha sido largo. 

–No sé si lamentarlo o felicitarlos –señaló la mujer con una expresión que a Hopkins le resultaba intrigante–. Podría lamentar que estén cansados, o alegrarme de que hayan tenido un caso que los entretuviera bastante. En mi experiencia, los verdaderos investigadores disfrutan de la complejidad de un caso más que del descanso. 

La mujer tenía razón, lo que no le costaba nada reconocer. No todos sus compañeros eran así, pero Hopkins sí que prefería un caso complejo antes que un día libre. Aunque no iba a desdeñar ninguno en caso de tenerlo, claro. 

–Podrá felicitarnos en un par de horas –le confirmó con tono seguro. No dudaba que los resultados de los análisis serían los que esperaban. 

–Lo haré –le aseguró la mujer. 

Irene podía vestir de manera sobria pero nunca parecía sencilla o simple. Llevaba un saquito negro con la orilla blanca, a juego con la falda que distinguía bajo el sobre de vidrio de la mesa. El cabello recogido en alto y unos aretes que, aunque pequeños, eran con seguridad perlas. 

Cuando ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado se dio cuenta de que se había abstraído un momento en observarla. Sabía que tenía que evitar eso. Sherlock podía ir por el mundo observando a la gente fijamente sin preocuparse por parecer mal educado, pero él no podía hacer otro tanto. 

La mujer sonrió divertida, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se quedaran admirándola. 

–¿Cómo está Greg? –Preguntó en tono casual–. Me marché de Londres sin poder despedirme hace dos meses y no hemos tenido contacto desde entonces… 

A Hopkins le hubiera gustado conocer las verdaderas intenciones detrás de la pregunta de Irene. Sin embargo, no consideraba esencial conocerlas. ¿Qué más daba el interés que pudiera tener la mujer en su jefe? Lo importante era el efecto que tenía en él. Después de aquella tarde que lo había visto marcharse con ella, lo había visto más animado. Incluso se atrevería a decir que el inicio de los recientes cambios en Lestrade se remitían a esa ocasión. 

Había quien argumentara que una mujer como Irene Adler no se podía interesar en un inspector de policía, pero ¿por qué iba a ser eso cierto? Además, él podía listar muchas razones por las cuales cualquier mujer debía fijarse en su jefe. 

De cualquier manera, estaba divagando. La conclusión importante que podía sacar de aquella aseveración de Irene era que desconocía de la separación de Lestrade. 

–Está bien –le respondió con tranquilidad–. Es del tipo al que hay que felicitar por tener un buen caso entre manos.

Irene sonrió divertida. 

–Lo sé –señaló con seguridad–. Y ha estado bastante ocupado, según pude leer en el blog del doctor Watson. 

Hopkins sintió entonces un estremecimiento de alegría. A pesar de ser muy famoso en sus inicios dentro de Scotland Yard, no era fácil encontrar con quién platicar sobre las entradas que el doctor realizaba: Lestrade ya conocía los casos, Sherlock nunca quería hablar de casos pasados y los detractores del detective consultor sólo querían burlarse de sus excentricidades. Como a eso se reducía su círculo social la mayor parte del tiempo, no solía tener oportunidad de comentar. 

–¿Lo lee también? –Preguntó sin impedir que su voz reflejara el entusiasmo que sentía–. Me parece que en estos últimos casos el doctor Watson se ha lucido con la descripción de los detalles de las deducciones.

Irene se recostó al espaldar de la silla aparentemente impresionada de una manera favorable. 

–Veo que usted lo sigue al detalle. Curioso, considerando que conoce ya el proceso y evolución de los casos. 

–Pero solo el doctor Watson conoce el proceso realizado por Sherlock –replicó él de inmediato. Ya en alguna ocasión le habían hecho esa misma objeción a su entusiasmo, de maneras menos educadas–. Me gusta estudiar sus métodos. No sé si conoce la página del propio Sherlock sobre la Ciencia de la Deducción. Son un material de estudio riquísimo que no está disponible en otros lugares. 

Irene sonrió con diversión. 

–Suenas como todo un admirador –señaló. 

Hopkins sonrió a su vez.

–Lo soy –declaró sin vergüenza. Otros compañeros de Scotland Yard consideraban una humillación decir algo así, pero él era sincero y no veía por qué ocultarlo–. Si más policías aceptaran sus limitaciones y de quién pueden aprender para mejorar, podríamos dar un servicio mucho mejor. 

Ella arqueó ambas cejas, impresionada por sus palabras, al menos en apariencia. 

–No lo dirás por Greg. 

La idea horrorizó al joven inspector. 

–¡Por supuesto que no! –Replicó con vehemencia. Luego se inclinó sobre la mesa–. Usted conoce a Sherlock, ¿cierto? ¿A caso lo ve trabajando con cualquier inspector? No. Sherlock considera a Lestrade el mejor de su generación. No tiene la misma capacidad de deducción, pero tiene otras habilidades: su trato con las personas, víctimas y sospechosos, por ejemplo. Desearía poder interrogar como él. 

Irene ladeó la cabeza una vez más, como si quisiera verlo desde otra óptica para examinarlo mejor. 

–Parece que te gusta trabajar con Greg. 

–Por supuesto –replicó él sin dudarlo–. No me gustaría trabajar con nadie más. 

El tono definitivo que usó parecía haber admirado a Irene, por la manera en que sus ojos brillaron. 

–Me pregunto cómo será trabajar con él –comentó ella en el mismo tono casual, aunque la curiosidad en sus ojos lo invitaba a hablar de inmediato. 

–Es genial, he tenido otros jefes, así que sé de lo que hablo –le aseguró–. Siempre quiere más, siempre busca esclarecer lo ocurrido, no importa lo que cueste hacerlo… incluso si cuesta ir a admitirle a Sherlock que necesita ayuda para lograrlo. 

–Suena a que lo admiras –confirmó Irene. Su mirada pensativa se tornó burlona al dirigirse a él de nuevo–. Yo que te creía admirador de Sherlock. 

Hopkins rió ante el comentario. 

–Los admiro a los dos –le aseguró con naturalidad tras pensarlo un momento mientras reía–. Cuando sea grande, me gustaría ser como Lestrade y tener las habilidades de Sherlock. 

La idea hizo reír a la mujer, lo que a su vez animó al joven inspector. 

–Es un hombre apasionado, inspector Hopkins –señaló ella inclinándose de nuevo sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en los ojos de él–. Debe ser delicioso tenerlo de compañero. 

El joven tragó grueso pero no dejó de sonreír, a pesar de que la expresión de la mujer lo había puesto ligeramente nervioso. 

–Creo que a Lestrade le gusta trabajar conmigo –replicó con modestia. 

Irene asintió mientras ponía una mano sobre la mesa, apoyando solo las puntas de los dedos, señalando hacia él. 

–Estoy segura de que sí.

En ese momento, la mesera se acercó con dos vasos para llevar de café, poniéndolos junto a Hopkins. Solían pedir para llevar aunque fueran a quedarse: dos oficiales de la ley nunca sabían cuándo tendrían que salir corriendo. 

–¿Está esperando a Greg? –Preguntó la mujer al ver ambos vasos. Hopkins asintió y ella sonrió con cierto deje de triunfo que llamó su atención–. Esperaré con usted entonces. Además, creo que debe tener algunas anécdotas interesantes que compartir conmigo.

El joven inspector asintió de buena gana, lanzando una mirada hacia el edificio sin ver señas de su compañero. Irene por su parte, parecía muy cómoda con él. 

–Me encantaría escuchar más sobre el caso de la penúltima entrada de John –comentó ella tras un momento. 

Hopkins sonrió, había sido su favorito de los últimos que habían llevado junto al detective consultor. Además, le permitiría dejar caer por casualidad que Lestrade había estado viviendo en su apartamento por esa época. 

Una mujer de mundo como Irene Adler sabría interpretar eso. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

No era extraño para Lestrade escuchar la risa Hopkins al entrar al café. El joven no tenía problemas para conversar con cualquiera mientras esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando lo localizó, le costó un momento procesar con quién estaba. 

Cuando se acercó, ella fue la primera en notarlo. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de manera contenida. 

–Greg –saludó con un tono cálido y divertido. 

Al escucharla, Hopkins se giró para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Seguramente hacer reír a Irene Adler era algo que consideraba una especie de éxito. 

–¡Hey! ¿Pusiste a Gregson en su lugar? –Preguntó con soltura, como si aquello fuera una situación común. 

Le habría gustado poder mirarlo de manera interrogante sin que Irene lo notara. 

–Ya aclaramos las cosas –le aseguró sin ampliar detalles. Su mirada volvió a la mujer, quien lo contemplaba de manera fija, esperando una reacción posiblemente. 

–Bien –exclamó el joven. Luego frunció el ceño y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar su teléfono. Revisó la pantalla y sonrió–. Noticias del laboratorio. ¡Parece que tenemos resultados!

Se levantó con entusiasmo, tomando su vaso de café para llevar. 

–El deber llama –dijo Irene con tono neutro.

Lestrade resopló con disgusto. No había esperado encontrarse con Irene, pero tener que dejarla sin siquiera haber hablado para volver al laboratorio le sentaba mal. 

–Oh, no hay problema –replicó su joven compañero dándole una palmada en el hombro–. Yo iré, ustedes pueden ponerse al día. De cualquier manera, con la rapidez de estos resultados, creo que esta chica querrá ultimar pronto los detalles de la cena. 

¿Por qué no le extrañaba? Las chicas del laboratorio adoraban a Hopkins. Era el único inspector que prestaba suficiente atención e importancia a lo forense como para pasar horas discutiendo con ellas los casos y no solo acosándolas por ser de la mayoría de mujeres jóvenes en el edificio. 

–En ese caso, fue un placer hablar con usted, señor Hopkins –dijo Irene con tono formal. 

El joven inspector asintió. 

–¡Lo mismo digo! –Luego le dio otra palmada a Lestrade en la espalda antes de alejarse de ellos–. ¡Revisaremos los resultados en la oficina en un rato!

Hopkins era rápido. Pronto estuvo cruzando la calle, pero él dejó de prestarle atención. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron en ella, quien lo miraba con tranquilidad. 

–Estás aquí –dijo él finalmente. 

No era la observación más brillante posible, pero en ella se resumía lo que sentía en ese momento. Una mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y alegría bastante peculiar. 

–Así es –replicó Irene, y sus ojos brillaron al tiempo que señalaba la silla junto a ella–. Y tengo un asiento vacío a mi mesa con un café a tu nombre… ¿Me acompañas? 

Lestrade sonrió con ironía sacaba la silla y se sentaba en ella. Como si le hubiera sido posible decirle que no. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, se permitió mirarla de nuevo con detenimiento. 

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó tras unos momentos. 

Irene ladeó la cabeza, examinándolo a su vez. 

–¿Qué te parece? 

Lestrade tragó grueso. Si era sincero consigo mismo, había estado preocupado por ella. No se había atrevido a preguntarle nada más a Sherlock y apenas había tocado el tema con John, pero ambos le habían dejado la sensación de que la mujer estaba en peligro al marcharse de Londres. 

–Creo que no estarías aquí si no lo estuvieras –dijo finalmente. 

Ella asintió. 

–La admiración que Hopkins te tiene no es gratuita –señaló–. Eres bueno. 

El inspector se removió incómodo. ¿Cuánto habría hablado con Hopkins? 

–Oh, no te preocupes –dijo ella con calma, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento–. No me dijo muchas cosas que no supiera ya, fue interesante comprobar su fanatismo por Sherlock, tal como lo habías mencionado.

Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría Sherlock que Irene manejara esa información, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. 

–Así que hablaban de Sherlock –comentó, y su voz reflejó más alivio del que hubiera sido prudente. 

Irene sonrió. 

–Y de ti. –Su mirada se dirigió hacia la mano de él, concretamente hacia el dedo anular que llevaba ya varias semanas desnudo–. Me confirmó lo de tu separación. 

Lestrade frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

–¿Confirmó? 

Irene se inclinó hacia él, con esa expresión de malicia divertida que le iba tan bien. 

–No creerás que no tengo otras fuentes. 

El inspector, al contrario que ella, se recostó en el espaldar de la silla. Se notaba tenso y a la vez, la familiaridad de ver a Irene de nuevo no dejaba de sorprenderlo. En especial considerando los términos en los que se habían separado. Hubiera esperado más tensión, pero le alegraba que no fuera así. Sin embargo, el tema tendría que salir a colación. 

–No pensé que te interesara particularmente ahora –señaló tratando de sonar indiferente. 

Su comentario dio en el blanco. Irene se irguió de nuevo en la silla y lo miró fijamente. 

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó con seriedad. 

Lestrade tamborileó con los dedos en el costado de su vaso de café. 

–Sherlock me dijo que querías el número de Mycroft. 

La expresión de Irene no varió, aunque su tono de voz se tornó indiferente. 

–Lo quería –confirmó sin la menor alteración o vergüenza de verse descubierta. 

Lestarde se rió mentalmente de sí mismo. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué esperaba?

Ella lo observó con más detalle y entrecerró los ojos, como si sospechara a qué se debía su comentario.

–¿Oh, pensaste que sólo me interesaba el número? –Sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa condescendiente–. ¿O te sentó mal que no haya estado en contacto? 

Había meditado sobre lo que Sherlock le había señalado. Ciertamente, Irene Adler podría haber conseguido el número de Mycroft sin necesidad de nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Sin embargo, tanto el detective consultor como John le habían dejado claro que la mujer que tenía frente a sí nunca hacía nada sin dobles o triples intenciones. 

Pero prefirió no referirse a eso en ese momento. Sonrió de medio lado, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. 

–Tal vez me sentó mal que no me dijeras que te ibas la última vez que nos vimos. 

La expresión de Irene adquirió tintes de complicidad. 

–Ya había dicho muchas cosas para decir algo más –declaró con seguridad. Luego, su mirada se giró significativamente a su anillo matrimonial ausente–. Me gustaría pensar que fui de ayuda. 

Lestrade estiró los dedos y cerró el puño de manera automática. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la ausencia del aro dorado. 

–Lo fuiste –declaró tras una pausa. 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y nuevamente, a pesar de los dos meses de ausencia y la separación tan brusca que habían tenido, Lestrade volvió a sentir las ganas de estirar la mano hacia su rostro y acercarse para besarla. 

Ella debió notarlo, porque sus ojos brillaron de esa manera provocadora tan particular. Nunca había visto un brillo así en alguien más. 

–Bien –dijo Irene finalmente–. Me gusta ayudar… a algunas personas. 

Lestrade no sabía si eso significaba que debía sentirse particularmente especial, pero así se sentía. Rió ante lo ridículo de toda la situación y desvió la mirada de ella. Dio un trago al café, que estaba ya tibio. Arrugó el gesto y sintió como la situación entre ambos se volvía más relajada. 

–Es gracioso –comentó para explicar su risa, aunque no la miró de nuevo. Sus ojos dirigidos hacia la ventana acaso y notaban a la gente pasar–. Tú me ayudas a desenredar el problema más grande y viejo de mi vida, y no puedo decir que sepa mayor cosa sobre ti. 

Irene arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. 

–¿Qué quieres saber? –Preguntó con interés, aunque Lestrade no habría podido decir que tuviera intención de contestar a lo que fuera que él quisiera preguntarle. 

La miró con suspicacia. 

–Cualquier cosa. 

Ella lo pensó un momento, hasta que sus labios se curvearon ante una idea que debió resultarle divertida. 

–Nunca tuve una mascota –declaró con seriedad, como si fuera un dato muy importante. La extrañeza debió reflejarse en el rostro de él, porque la sonrisa de ella se acentuó–. Según el doctor Watson es un dato importante que puede tener implicaciones en mis “problemas de empatía”. 

Lestrade rió ante su declaración. Le gustaría estar presente en una conversación entre Irene y John, sabiendo cómo se sentía el doctor con respecto a la mujer. 

–Eres empática. Tienes que serlo para entender a la gente –la contradijo él–. Otra cosa es que quieras actuar de manera empática. 

–Lo entiendes –añadió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin embargo, su mirada se tornó cálida–. ¿Ves? Sí sabes cosas. 

–No suficientes –replicó él intentando evitar que Irene volteara el comentario hacia él.

El pie de Irene rozó su pierna por debajo de la mesa al tiempo que su mano se apoyaba cálida en su brazo, como aquella noche años atrás en la que se habían conocido. 

–¿Realmente quieres saber más? –Preguntó con un susurro. 

Lestrade se tuvo que repetir la pregunta. No estaba seguro de querer romper el misterio que envolvía a Irene Adler, y sin embargo, siempre querría saber más. Ella sonreía muy segura de sí misma, probablemente sabía la contradicción que le producía. 

El momento no duró demasiado. La mujer se retiró, alejó la taza de ella ya vacía, y buscó su bolso. 

–En fin, Greg, sólo quería decirte que estoy de vuelta en la ciudad –dijo en tono relajado, como el de dos amigos que se reencuentran–. Sabes dónde vivo, tienes mi número… Tal vez nos veamos. 

–Creí que habías alquilado la casa –señaló él confundido. 

Irene se mostró sorprendida pero a la vez complacida de que supiera aquello. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. 

–Ante mi ausencia y la de mi asistente, la agencia de alquiler se hizo cargo de ella –declaró con sencillez. Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, mirándolo fijamente un momento más–. Es bueno verte, Greg. 

Se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse de allí sin darle tiempo siquiera de decirle que él también se alegraba de verla. 

––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Tal y como Irene había dicho que harían, estaban otra vez en la casa. Se había encargado de llevar todo de vuelta los días anteriores. La agencia había mantenido el edificio en perfectas condiciones y la compañía de mudanzas donde había depositado las pertenencias se había encargado de acomodarlo todo, tras recibir una considerable suma por su discreción. 

Era sumamente agradable estar nuevamente instalada con Irene. Volver a vestir de manera fina y elegante, asegurarse de que cada detalle de la casa estuviera dispuesto al gusto y deseo de la mujer. No tener que aguantar interrogatorios ni miradas desconfiadas. La vuelta a la normalidad era algo que había deseado durante los dos largos meses de separación. 

Finalmente, Irene había regresado y la quería junto a ella. Era lo que había deseado durante todo ese tiempo, y sin embargo, Violet Norton no era totalmente feliz. 

Tenía que concentrarse en terminar de maquillar a Irene y no dejar su mente vagar. La mujer se había ausentado durante los dos días anteriores. Estaba segura de que el primero había ido a ver a Sherlock Holmes, pues la maldita camisa púrpura había desaparecido de su armario ese día. Además, el humor de Irene cuando se encontraba con el famoso detective consultor era muy particular: Violet nunca había visto que algo más la excitara tanto. 

El segundo día no podía deducir dónde había ido, pero había regresado bastante satisfecha de sí misma. Ahora iba a salir de nuevo. Violet se sentía inquieta. 

La verdad, hubiera preferido estar de nuevo con ella en cualquier lugar menos Londres. 

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Irene con tranquilidad cuando ella terminó de pintar sus labios con precisión. La vio apretar ambos labios antes de separarlos y dejar salir de ellos la pregunta con naturalidad, mientras la examinaba con la mirada. 

Violet sabía que era transparente para ella. 

–Estoy preocupada –replicó con sinceridad, dejando la pintura de lado.

Ambas mujeres se miraron frente a frente. Una con interés y la otra con aprensión. Irene puso una mano sobre la rodilla de ella. Había extrañado tanto su contacto que el simple gesto la hizo sonreír, aunque no la aliviara realmente. 

–Todo está bajo control –le aseguró Irene con esa expresión de dominio absoluto que tanto le fascinaba. 

Sonrió de medio lado. 

–No, no lo está –la corrigió Violet–. Si no hubiera oportunidad para sorpresas y riesgos, no te divertiría tanto.

Su declaración hizo a Irene sonreír con complicidad antes de girarse para contemplar el trabajo de maquillaje terminado en el espejo de su tocador. 

–Qué bien me conoces. Por eso te quiero conmigo –replicó tras un momento, al tiempo que se aseguraba de mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero, sin perder detalle. Después le dirigió a ella una mirada de reojo–. Aquí o en otro lugar. Tengo la impresión de que no te gusta Londres. 

No. No le gustaba. Sabía que aquella ciudad era el tablero de juego favorito de Irene. Sin embargo, también sabía que no se contentaba con mover las piezas del juego desde afuera. Ella misma se convertía en la pieza principal, moviéndose en todas direcciones, exponiéndose siempre. 

Nada era igual de excitante para Irene. Si Londres era su tablero favorito era porque en aquel lugar tenía un oponente que jugaba igual. Era porque en ningún otro escenario pasaba mayor peligro. 

–No importa dónde estemos –replicó Violet sin confirmar ni negar su afirmación–. Me alegra estar de nuevo juntas. 

Irene asintió a su reflejo, conforme con el resultado final. Se giró para verla de frente, con una expresión intrigada. 

–¿Lo dudabas acaso? –Preguntó con interés. 

Violet le sostuvo la mirada. 

–A veces. Pensaba que en realidad era prescindible para ti. 

Irene se acercó ante esa declaración y estiró la mano hacia ella, acariciando su cara. Sabía cuánto le gustaba que lo hiciera. 

–¿Eso que importaría? No tengo intenciones de prescindir de ti. 

Era lo suficientemente lista para saber que eso significaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y sin embargo, Irene había optado por mantenerla a su lado en lugar de deshacerse de ella. Le sonrió por toda respuesta e Irene le dedicó una de esas miradas que prometían más que las palabras. 

–Cuando deje Londres, vendrás conmigo –afirmó–. Pero por ahora, permaneceremos aquí. 

Violet no se engañaba. Sabía que mientras Sherlock Holmes estuviera allí, seguirían acudiendo a aquel lugar periódicamente. Le gustara o no, lo tenía asumido. Sin embargo, la promesa de llevarla con ella en su próxima marcha le hacía feliz. No pudo evitar dedicarle una pronunciada sonrisa a su jefa y amante. Desearía que no estuviera a punto de salir. Poder quitarle la ropa en lugar de ayudarla a vestirse. No separarse de ella en toda la mañana. 

Irene no parecía estar pensando en eso. Se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver hacia la calle. 

Notó entonces como su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, antes de voltear la cabeza un momento como si necesitara pensar algo antes de dirigirse a ella de manera resuelta. 

–Aprenderás a disfrutar Londres –le aseguró, aunque Violet recibió la opinión con escepticismo. La sonrisa que esbozó Irene en ese momento le indicó que estaba tramando alguna cosa–. Está lleno de deliciosas sorpresas. 

Sin excusarse ni decir nada más se retiró. Violet se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana. 

Se dio cuenta entonces que había un auto frente a la casa. Fuera de él, apoyado en el capó y mirando hacia la fachada de su edificio, estaba aquel inspector de policía que Irene había estado rondando. 

Sintió como apretaba los labios con fuerza. Irene podía decir que se irían de Londres, pero Violet estaba cada vez más convencida de que la estancia se prolongaría y no sabía cuánto. 

–––––––––––––––– 

Cuando Irene abrió la puerta de la casa, vio como Greg daba un pequeño brinco. No había notado que ella lo había mirado desde el piso superior y lo había tomado por sorpresa que saliera a encontrarse con él. 

Lo miró desde lo alto de la escalerilla por un momento. 

–¿Algún problema, inspector? –Preguntó con tono formal, casi como si fuera un extraño, cualquier oficial de policía haciendo guardia frente a su casa. 

Sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa divertida a la que él correspondió con algo de nerviosismo. 

–Inspección de rutina –replicó él con una sonrisa de saludo. 

Irene bajó los escalones lentamente. No tenía prisa y sospechaba que él tampoco. Sabía además que era un movimiento especialmente favorecedor para sus caderas. 

–¿Pensabas entrar? 

Greg ladeó la cabeza al verla acercarse. Irene contuvo la sonrisa ante el disimulado escrutinio al que la sometía. 

–Pensaba llamar –la corrigió–. Temía que estuvieras trabajando, no quería interrumpir nada. 

Eso le hizo gracia. La manera en que el inspector había tomado su trabajo desde que le había hablado de él le resultaba muy interesante. La mayor parte de las personas trataban de esconder que les horrorizaba, a la mayor parte de los hombres les atraía o los intimidaba, generalmente ambas cosas. Pero Greg siempre actuaba como si fuera cualquier otro trabajo. 

Tal vez, dado a su propia profesión, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver de todo. O quizá lo veía natural en ella. A fin de cuentas, era amigo de Sherlock Holmes, que no era el hombre más común que existía. Greg tenía un gusto poco habitual para las personas. 

De cualquier manera, le gustaba que fuera así. 

Irene se cruzó de brazos, deteniéndose a varios pasos de él, sin invadir su espacio personal. 

–Estoy libre –señaló con calma. 

Greg asintió. Por unos momentos guardaron silencio. La calle estaba vacía, excepto por algún auto que pasaba ocasionalmente. Era de mañana, en realidad era él quien debería estar trabajando. 

–Bien –añadió él finalmente. La miró a los ojos y dudó–. Quería decirte algo. 

Irene arqueó las cejas. 

–Eso supongo –señaló sin disimular que le parecía obvio. Luego señaló hacia la puerta de la casa–. Entra. 

El inspector negó de inmediato. 

–Hopkins me está cubriendo, tengo que volver rápido. 

Stanley Hopkins. Era un muchacho muy interesante. Adorable, como un travieso e inquieto corderito. Le había encantado hablar con él la tarde anterior y tenía intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo. Era una mina de información. 

Sin embargo, sabía que Greg no estaba allí para hablar de él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, no con molestia sino con interés de desentrañar lo que le llevaba hasta allí. 

–De acuerdo. Dime entonces –solicitó con brevedad, sin apartar la vista de él. 

Una brisa ligeramente fresca corría por la calle. 

–Ayer no te di las gracias –dijo él finalmente. Seguramente había pensado de camino lo que le diría. Era probable que ella hubiera interrumpido su último repaso mental antes de llamarla, mientras esperaba fuera de la casa. 

–¿Gracias por qué? –Preguntó obligándose a no esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Él miró hacia la casa, probablemente recordando la última vez que había estado allí. 

–Por todo lo que dijiste, todo lo que hiciste –dijo con seguridad. La miró a los ojos de nuevo y se acercó. Irene tuvo la sensación que, de no tener ella los brazos cruzados, la hubiera tomado de las manos–. Gracias. 

No necesitaba entrar en detalles. Irene Adler se equivocaba pocas veces, y no lo había hecho al estar convencida de que Greg Lestrade era un hombre que valía la pena conocer. En su momento lo había calificado como un “hombre legal”, de los cuales había conocido pocos. Había estado en lo cierto. Ahí estaba, después de que la entrada de ella en su vida lo pusiera todo de cabeza, dándole las gracias. 

–De nada –replicó ella tras un momento. Luego ladeó la cabeza, inspeccionándolo a su vez, como él había hecho con ella pero con menos disimulo–. ¿Estás bien? 

Greg resopló mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un extremo de la calle, como si esperara encontrar algo allí. 

–A veces la extraño… Fueron muchos años. Me hace falta la constancia, ¿sabes? Saber que… de alguna forma hay algo allí. La aparentemente normalidad después del trabajo. 

No le extrañaba su declaración. Tras muchos años bajo una cadena, independizarse de ella debía ser doloroso para la gente normal. Ella no tenía cadenas, era dueña de los lazos que extendía y los lazos que deshacía. Incluso poseía uno de los extremos del doble lazo que la unía a Sherlock, sobre el que todo su juego se sostenía. 

Extendió una mano hacia él, apoyándola con suavidad en su hombro. 

–Es normal. Siempre puedes regresar a vivir con Hopkins si te hace tanta falta tener a alguien en casa. 

Greg la miró de inmediato alarmado y ella sonrió, más con complicidad que con burla. El joven le había mencionado que habían compartido apartamento un mes y le había resultado muy divertido imaginarse cómo podría haber sido aquello. El inspector terminó por reír con complicidad también. 

Luego sus ojos se fijaron en ella, dejando de reír un poco, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

–Me acostumbraré –señaló. Luego se sacó del bolsillo un papel que tendió hacia ella. 

Irene lo tomó extrañada. Estaba doblado en cuatro partes. Al extenderlo, se encontró con una dirección pulcramente escrita. Alzó la mirada hacia él suponiendo lo que era. 

–Ahora tú también sabes mi número y mi dirección –señaló Greg. Parecía nuevamente nervioso–. Supongo que ya no tengo ninguna cosa que pueda ser de tu interés conseguir, pero tal vez tengas algún interés en pasarte por allí. 

Irene miró el papel con detenimiento. Podría haberle mandado un mensaje, pero había preferido llegar a entregársela en persona. Era un hombre muy particular. Volvió a doblar el papel con cuidado. 

–Lo tengo –le aseguró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. 

Como esperaba, Greg levantó una mano hacia ella, acariciando su rostro. 

Irene no era muy dada a los besos. Resultaban gestos significativos para la mayoría de las personas. Dominar consistía en excitar de solo pensar en el contacto, hacer a las personas moverse ante un solo movimiento de sus dedos y desear que ella hiciera con ellos hasta lo impensable. Besar era algo de otro dominio. Aunque tampoco le costaba nada hacerlo: los disfrutaba. 

Sin embargo, Greg no la besó, a pesar de inclinarse hacia ella. 

–¿Tengo algo que necesitas, entonces? –Preguntó el hombre, y en sus ojos brilló un destello bromista. 

En realidad sí. Seguía siendo una de las mejores fuentes de información sobre Sherlock que conocía. Sonrió para sí sin decírselo. Aunque tal vez alguna vez lo haría. Sería un cambio de juego interesante. Decirle a alguien lo que quieres conseguir de él, sabiendo que no quiere dártelo. 

–Tal vez –replicó, con un tono provocador pero que no estaba exento del mismo aire bromista que él había utilizado. 

Greg dudó un momento y luego se separó de ella. 

–Entonces, esperaré a saber de ti. 

–Sabrás de mí –le aseguró ella de nuevo. 

El inspector asintió, parecía mucho más ligero y relajado que cuando había llegado. 

–Nos vemos, entonces –señaló antes de abrir la puerta del auto para subir en él. 

En ese momento, Irene reparó que el auto de Greg estaba fuera del ángulo seguro de vigilancia de la casa. Sus clientes sabían bien que no debían parquear justo al frente y solo el portal estaba seguro de las cámaras o medios que el gobierno estuviera utilizando para vigilarla. 

Se acercó al auto después de que Greg había subido. Le hizo señas para que bajara la ventana, se inclinó hacia él y depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Lento, provocador. De los que dejan más promesas que otra cosa. Se separó ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos y esperar que él hiciera otro tanto para verlo de cerca. La sonrisa cómplice entre ambos no podía dejarle dudas a Greg de que lo vería de nuevo. 

–Nos vemos –repitió ella entonces, separándose del automóvil. 

El inspector tardó unos momentos en coordinar lo suficiente para salir de allí. 

Irene miró alejarse el auto. Definitivamente, Londres se ponía cada vez más interesante. 

Elevó la mirada y notó que Violet seguía observando desde el piso superior. Podría haber dejado ir a la chica, conseguir otra que no estuviera implicada en nada. Pero esta le gustaba particularmente, aunque estuviera tan pendiente siempre, o quizá por lo mismo. Ya lidiaría con ella. 

Antes de que entrar en la casa, sintió vibrar su abrigo. Sonrió para sí y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un segundo teléfono que no era el que utilizaba habitualmente. Revisó el identificador. Era un número desconocido pero no bloqueado. 

“De acuerdo señorita Adler. Tiene lo que quiere. Tendremos contacto directo ahora. Deje a Sherlock y los suyos en paz. –M”. 

La sonrisa de Irene se acentuó y guardó el número de teléfono sin responder. Podía sentir la irritación del mayor de los Holmes en cada letra del mensaje. La tarea de Violet había sido entregarle aquel número alternativo al gobierno como un supuesto resultado del interrogatorio.

Sonrió con malicia. Si Mycroft pensaba que aquello era suficiente para alejarla del inspector, estaba muy equivocado, aunque ella no iba a comunicárselo. No era novedad, el mayor de los Holmes se equivocaba en todo. Mycroft Holmes no era capaz de entender lo que ella realmente quería. Solamente Sherlock entendía que se trataba todo del Juego. 

Miró la dirección que le había entregado Greg. Bueno, las visitas que le haría después al detective no eran ya parte del juego. No del todo. Tampoco habría cámaras. 

Su sonrisa se acentuó. 

Estaba segura de que las iba a disfrutar.


End file.
